Saving The Broken Girl
by Kick-12
Summary: Skylar is not an ordinary girl, she is not the beautiful girl everyone sees. Skylar has been beaten for years by her parents, she is quiet and doesn't talk. What happen if the new guy Oliver catches Skylar's eyes? What will happen if he got to close to Skylar's damaged life? *No Superpowers/Superheros involved*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back. I have been writing a story for a while and I picked this fandom because I really fell in love with this ship. I decided to make this story a story that doesn't involve Mighty med hospitals, superheros and superpowers.**

 **The only reason I did that is because Skylar is suppose to be this broken/damaged girl that gets abuse. The basic of this story is Skylar getting abused in her life but doesn't do anything about it, then we meet Oliver who wants to get close to Skylar.**

 **I personally really like writing this story and I am almost done with it. You know the ships** **obviously Skoliver and Kaz will have his own romance but not until the end. This is mostly Skylar's Pov but I have a couple of Oliver's.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this story! Thank you and enjoy reading it!**

Skylar Pov

I sit in my bathroom leaning my back against the door, taking deep breaths as I got my knees up. Sweat glands on my forehead and my arms are weak, I could almost feel the blood in me leave. I hear yelling and screaming but I put my hands over my mouth so no one can hear me.

 _So they wont hear me._

I stand up quietly trying not make any noises, I put my hands on the counter gripping it firmly as if I would fall if I didn't. My eyes are swollen and my cheek is bruised, I could see the tears welling up in my eyes as I look at myself.

My parents both have abused me for year now, I dealt with everyday. I wanted to tell someone so badly but I didn't want to get taken away cause I don't have family near me. I wished that they would love but looking at me now I know understand why they couldn't.

''Skylar! Skylar! Where are you!'' My dad ranging voice echoed the whole house, I held in my breath as a sob came to me. I knew I had to deal with more punches because if I didn't show myself now then it will be worse for me.

''I.. I'm in the bathroom dad.''

''Come out now! I am giving you three seconds Skylar or I am breaking down this door!'' I obeyed my fathers order and open the door wide open, only to have a slap in my face immediately I felt the burning hand print from my cheek, I told myself that crying wasn't a good idea at this point.

''Next time you don't leave without telling me or your mother, Do you I make myself clear!'' My father shouted and I could smell that tiny alcohol in his breath, I nodded silently watching him sneer at me then walk away. I took a deep breath putting my hand on my cheek still feeling the burn.

I walked to my room locking the door, I sat on my bed feeling the tears come down now. My face is hurting and I knew tomorrow that I had to try to find a way to hide it. No ones knows about my abuse but Kaz my best friend.

We have been friends since we were 4th grade, He will always have my back. The day he found out was the day I ran crying to him, I was beaten and bruised but I had nobody and he was there for me.

Ever since then he has been trying to help me but I refuse it. I don't want him to apart of this, I was scared if something ever happen to him.

I didn't want him to get hurt.

''Skylar, come down this instant!''

My mothers demanding voice screamed into my room. I got up walked over to the mirror and wiped off any remaining tears I had on my face. I walked downstairs only to see my mothers glare and her clenched teeth.

My mother came up to me, her face burning red. ''Where have you been,'' My mother held my jaw up her nails digging into my skin hard, and I held back a whimper. ''When I say this instant I mean right away, are you trying to disrespect me!''

''Never mother.''

My mother eyed me before letting me go, and I took in a deep breath as she turned around for a second. ''You are going to clean this house spotless, I do not want to see any mess when me and your father return. Do you understand me.''

I nodded quietly as I watched her leave, I took in a deep breath and started to clean. I started in the kitchen picking up beer bottles and throwing it away. My back was acing in pain as I bended down a lot. My eyes closed tight as I heard the front door slam hard.

Tears escaped my eyes as I cleaned up anything that was on the counters. My arms still felt tired and I wish I could just get some sleep but I knew I would be in a lot of trouble if I didn't do my mothers order.

I heard my phone ring upstairs and I raced to get it, yet another thing my parents didn't get. Kaz was scared if something happen me and I didn't have a phone at the time, so he got me one and says he has been paying it with his job.

I felt bad and tried to give it back but he said that everyday he would call and hear what has my parents have done to me, and he kept his promise. I never missed one call from him, sometimes I would even call him just to talk to him.

''Hi Kaz.'' My voice is low but I try not to sound scared. The problem is that I am scared, I am terrified in this house and no one is here to save me.

''What did they do this time Skylar?'' Kaz demanded.

''What makes you think they did anything this time?''

''Because you sound like you have been crying, so what did they do?'' I took in a deep breath as I told him everything, I told him how mad my dad was and threw punches at my eye and cheek. I told him how my mom scratches my arms until she saw blood and I told him how scared I was.

''Skylar this is getting more and more out of control, we should really do something.'' Kaz soft voice rang my ears and sometimes I wish I would do something. I knew I couldn't though.

''No, it's okay. I think there getting soft on me now.''

''Come on Skylar, just last week your dad whipped you and dug a broken beer bottle in your skin, I don't think that is getting soft.'' I put my head down as tears came down thinking about the thought. I don't know what I did to deserve this.

''Kaz, I am so scarred. Please don't tell anyone yet. Please Kaz I will find something out.'' I begged and I could hear him sign, I could almost imagine him gripping his hair at my stupidity.

''Okay but only this time Skylar, because I swear to you I will do something the next time they do something to you.''

''Thank you Kaz.'' A wave of relief hit me as I took a deep breath. I was thankful Kaz wasn't going to do anything because the last time he saw me he wanted to go straight to the police right away. I was actually afraid for him to see me tomorrow.

''Your welcome, so do you want to go and get a smoothie or something.'' Kaz asks and I felt a frown form to my lips. I knew I would if I could but I still have to finish my work before my parents come back home and I didn't want Kaz to worry.

''No thanks, I still have to do my homework its been pilling up.'' I know but I had to lie, I couldn't let Kaz worry about me that much. I wasn't going to be selfish.

''Come on Sky, how about I bring the smoothie to your place and we could do our homework together.'' Kaz suggested. I had to make another lie because my parents hate it when I bring Kaz over and plus its more beating for me.

''No it's okay. I want to do my homework then go to sleep. I have been tired lately and I just want to sleep.'' I let out a fake yawn to make it seem more realistic and I hope it does honestly.

''Okay I guess i'll talk to you at school then.'' I told him the same thing before hanging up. I put my phone on my counter and let out a sigh. My life would be much easier if I did something but I was afraid that my parents would do something before I try.

I was stuck and no one could save me.

* * *

I walk in the halls in my school looking for Kaz. My cheeks are still bruised but make up really did the trick and my eyes well lets just say they swollen down a bit but sunglasses really fixed.

I knew I wasn't suppose to wear them but I had no other choice. No teacher has ever questioned before when I wore them so I don't think it will be a problem.

''Sky.''

I turned around to my best friend. ''Hey Kaz I was just looking for you, what's up?,'' I eyebrows crossed at his face. ''And why do you look sweaty.''

Kaz took a deep breath. ''Well the gym class has been really hitting us up lately, and rumor has it that's there a new student in this school.''

I rolled my eyes at Kaz act, every since I knew him he always wanted to know things before other people did. I still remember the time when we had a new student at our school he tried everything to be his friend, yet the guys was still creeped out by Kaz's act with people.

''Kaz we get a new student like every year, who cares if we have a new one now.''

''Oh trust me this is a serious rumor, the guy has already made it to the popular crowd. Apparently he is cousin with Sarah Short and he instantly got popular by the minute he was in first period.''

Sarah Short was the popular girl in our school, she is always have an attitude on her but that's why boys love her. She treats people like crap and doesn't care about anyone but her self. It was pretty sad that people actually like her, that's just my opinion.

I mean she wasn't bad looking but her personality is ugly. Sarah had brown hair and blue eyes, sometimes they were light and sometimes they were dark. Her skin tone was tan, that she didn't even need to be near any sunlight. She was what people called ''perfect.''

''Well that goes your chance of being friends with him,'' I joked at his frown.

''I could always try like that one student we had last year.'' Kaz smirked and I giggled at him.

''He still has nightmares about you! I still can't believe you followed him at his house.''

Kaz shrugged his shoulders. ''Don't blame me if he was a rich guy, I mean the guy had freaking 5 cars in a driveway I just wanted to see what the house inside looked like.''

I shook my head at him and we walked together to my locker, during the time as warning bell rang. ''Well I guess I need to go to class before i'm late but I see you next hour okay.'' I smiled at him and was ready to walk away.

''Skylar wait.'' Kaz gently grabbed my hand back pulling me back to him. He then pulled my sunglasses up looking at my swollen eye, and I watched as his jaw clenched in anger. I pulled my glasses down quickly before anyone else saw.

''Kaz! don't do that next time, someone could have saw that.''

''Sorry but I just needed to see it, i'll see you next hour Sky.'' I then watched as Kaz walked away, and guilt build over me as I yelled at him. He was trying to help me and I was hurting me. God I was a terrible person.

I sighed as I walked to my English class, I walked and sat in my desk quietly ignoring any stares I got. I kept my head down as the teacher talked. I had no friends in this class but in general the only friend I really had was Kaz. I just didn't want to keep people close to me.

''Okay class, we have a new student today. Class I would you guys to meet Oliver Short, he is new and is ready to introduce himself to you guys.''

My eyes shot up to see a brown haired boy, he was tall and had fair skin. He was handsome and looked like he had a good heart, I was surprised that he was cousin with _her._

''Um, I'm Oliver I guess. I love football, hanging with friends ane eating a lot. I also really don't give a crap about this school and the teachers here are attention seeker because they never got a good life in their high school.''

Scratch that, I could understand now how he is cousins with Sarah. Other kids were laughing but I just watched him closely.

''Man this kid is hilarious.'' A guy voice echoed and more kids laughed which really set off our teacher as she glared at her class.

''Oliver I don't tolerate kids with bad behavior now I suggest you find a seat before I send you to the office on your first day.'' Oliver rolled his eyes as his eyes scanned the room for an open seat which was right next to me. I put my head down as he sat next to me.

''This is such a blow off class, God I hate low life teachers.'' Oliver said next to me which was pretty loud, this class continued to laugh. I could see a small grin forming on his face before turning to me and looking at me.

''Hey, I'm Oliver'' He tried to talk to me but I ignored him. I couldn't be friends with anyone but that was my chose because once they find out about my life they wouldn't want to be friends with anymore.

''Pretty sure your not suppose to wear sunglasses in school.'' _Silence._

''So you don't talk.'' _More silence._

''Why don't you talk?'' _Another silence from me._

''Bro Oliver, why are you talking to that freak show?'' Some guys whispered next to Oliver and I could my eyes water but I refused to cry because I have been called worse. I didn't watch Oliver's reaction, I have dealt with this before and I hate it.

''Just trying to make some friends, you know a new guy at school.'' Oliver whispered back to the guy.

''I understand but not her, I heard that she has never went out of her house before. Look at her bro she is so pale, no wonder she is never been out or got sunlight.''

''Hm, I think your right but is she really that bad?'' I was now getting annoyed they acted as if I wasn't here, but that's what I get for not sticking up to myself.

''I'm telling you, she's weird. I got you man, thank god I told you before you continued to talk to her.''

''Mr. Jackson how about you move to my desk if you are continuing to talk to Mr. Short.'' I watched the guy who was talking to Oliver grunt and get up walking over to our teacher's ''special'' desk to sit in it.

Oliver leaned over to me, ''I don't think your pale at all, just saying.'' I knew he was just telling me this to get a reaction out of me, he didn't fool me. I knew what he was trying to do and is was not going to work on me.

Oliver nodded his head turning to one of my classmate and talking to them, not about me though. I was glad that he understood everything and would leave me alone like my other classmates.

After 2nd hour ended I went to find Kaz, the hour was a complete wreck in the beginning with Oliver and I didn't want to be apart of it anymore. As I walked to try to find Kaz I bumped someone by accident.

''Sorry.'' I say so lowly and duck my head down. I hear a low chuckle and look up to meet the same person I sat next to in my English class.

''Mystery girl, so now you finally talk.'' I sunk in my breath as I moved past him, I already said I was sorry so there was no need to stay anyway. I guess Oliver followed me because he was walking next to me.

''I get it now, so you say one word and go back to not talking at all. Nice one, can I steal it too.'' Oliver grinned.

''It's okay, I get it my appearance makes you breathless. Don't worry your not the first girl.'' I rolled my eyes but didn't respond back.

''I I think I understand you now, you don't talk for some reason and then you wear sunglasses when we are no where near sunlight. There is not even windows in our classrooms.''

''Mystery girl you are killing my mojo, why don't you talk?'' This time his voice sounded hopeless but I still didn't talk back. I didn't understand why he couldn't just leave me alone, people would die if they get seen by me but he just won't stop bothering me.

''Skylar!'' I turn around to see my best friend, his eye scanning the guy next to me. I could almost see Oliver's smirk as he heard my name.

''So that's your name.'' I bit my lip hard, this guy was frustrating! He will not leave me alone and I am getting tired of him. I continued to keep my mouth shut even when Kaz came near us.

''Who are you?'' Kaz asked.

''I'm Oliver, i'm new here and just trying to get to know people.'' Oliver responded.

''Well nice to meet you man, I'm Kaz.'' Kaz smiled, and I wanted to rip my hair out. There are not suppose to be friends, he is not suppose to be close to us.

''Nice to meet you, I better go to my class but any reason why mystery girl or should I say Skylar doesn't talk?'' Oliver pointed at me with his fingers to Kaz. Kaz looked at me and I shook my head slowly, giving him a hard glare if he spilled anything.

''Bad day probably, she doesn't really deal with new people good. She will talk by this week though, she even told me herself.'' I hung my mouth open, Kaz was always trying to do this to me. He would make me try to talk people and get along with them but I never want to.

''I plan on hearing your voice then.'' Oliver grinned at me. ''Who knows maybe I'll have you talking by tomorrow.'' With Oliver's last words he walked away and I rolled my eyes at him. God he was just ughhh.

''That won't happen.'' I say as I watch him leave, I turn to Kaz who had his arms crossed and a playful smirk on his lips.

''So what was that all about, I thought you didn't care about the new kid.''

''I don't! He just has been trying to talk to me ever since English and he's annoying. He just won't leave me alone.'' I blurted and threw my arms up in anger.

''I mean, this is just a guess,'' Kaz said. ''I don't maybe you should just tell him to leave you alone, like I don't talk to him.''

''You know I can't do that Kaz.'' I wasn't embarrassed to tell anyone something like that but I was afraid of what they might do something to me like my parents, I just can't live with it again and all the pain.

''Skylar you need to learn to defend yourself, or they are just going to walk on you harder. I can't always be there to fix your fight, just think about it Sky.''


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter is here! I am so glad many of you guys like the story, it made my day reading your awesome reviews! Thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter but this will be the only chapter that will be short, I promise. Now in this chapter we get to meet Sarah, there's more story about her in more chapters.**

 **That's it now enjoy the story!**

Skylar Pov

The next day came in and my eyes were still swollen but at least not as bad as yesterday, I still hate it though. I have to deal with this kind ever since it happened, finding ways to hide it. My cheek was turning to a yellowish color but nothing that make up won't hide.

Kaz was still trying to tell me to stand up for myself but I didn't know yet, I knew he was right though. I knew I would let people step on me like dirt but that hows I was treated my whole life. I have always been scarred because I didn't want to get punched in the face for saying ''Leave me alone''.

I looked down at my scratched arms, the thought of my moms nails digging into my skin returned back to me. A mother and Father are suppose to love their kid, they are suppose to treat them with kindness and love but mine doesn't do that.

''Skylar come here!'' I walked quickly to my room, grabbing my bag and my phone putting it in my jacket before walking downstairs. I walked over to my parents who just glared at me, it hurt me in the inside the way they think of me.

''Yes mother.''

''This week we don't you to hang out with that Kaz boy, you will stay here and that's it.'' My mother said.

''But.'' I say as my mother looked at with wide eyes, turning into venom. Yep there goes me trying to defend myself. I could feel the fear hit me like a wave but I just stood tall. My mother walked over to me her jaw clenched.

''Skylar you know how much I hate it when you back talk to me,'' My mother hand found my hair and pulled it, I whimpered in pain as her fingers tangled my hair hard.

''What is said is said now go to school so me and your father won't have to look at you.''

My mother let me go and basically pushed me out the door, I ran my fingers through my painful scalp. I felt as she dug needles into my scalp but it was something I dealt with years and years.

When I made it to school I was searching for Kaz, I knew he would try to find me anyway. He would always come to me and see what happen in the morning and of course I had to tell him because he was trying to help me.

''Hi Skylar.'' I turn my head to see Oliver and Sarah next to each other, Sarah is on her phone but once she heard Oliver talk, let just say her face was not pretty at the time.

''Oliver, what are you doing talking to her!'' Sarah slapped his arm and Oliver grunted at her hard slap. I just continued to watch them.

''I am just trying to be a nice person, unlike you cousin.'' Oliver sneered.

''Well be a nice person to some other people just not her, I mean come look at what she's wearing.'' This time Sarah stepped in front of me and smirked to herself. ''By the way, sunglasses are mean't to wear outside when the sun is out. Do you have a brain.''

I just stood there not knowing what to say, this was my first bad interact with anyone. I usually kept my mouth shut and now people are starting to really hate me badly.

Sarah pouted her lips and turned to Oliver then back at me. ''Aww that's right you can't talk, something that is also weird about you.'' I still kept my mouth shut as I took in the insults, it was hurting me.

''Now lets see what's behind these glasses?''

My eyes went wide as she took another step towards me. I felt my body continue to freeze, I didn't know what else to do but stand there. I closed my eyes waiting for the glasses to disappear off my skin but they never did.

''I don't think so,'' My eyes opened to see Kaz in front of Sarah, he hands were protecting her way to getting to me. I could see guilt run over Oliver's face as I looked at him. ''You leave her alone Sarah, she doesn't do anything to you and if you come near her it won't be good for you.''

''Oh look it's her little side kick,'' Sarah said with a smirk. ''What ever happened to you Kaz? you used to be cool. Now your seen with losers like her.''

Yeah something I forgot to mention, Kaz and Sarah were friends in elementary and middle school. Sarah would always influence Kaz to stop hanging out with me so he could be popular like her. Kaz never left me though, not once did he ever thought about.

That's another reason why I love Kaz.

''Ever since I met real friends, you got one warning Sarah and that warning is that you stay away from Skylar. Don't go near her or even look at her, that's my only warning for you.''

Kaz anger voice scared me.

Sarah looked at Kaz then at me, a hard glare coming my way. ''Okay that's fine, you both are freaks anyway. Just tell your little mime to stay the hell away from my cousin, he doesn't need to be seen with someone like her.''

Sarah turned around and walked away trying to get Oliver to come with her but his eyes were set on me. His face looked apologetic and he looked like he didn't mean anything he caused. It didn't matter he knew I wouldn't talk, and he was trying to force me in it.

Kaz walked up to me and instantly brought him into a tight hug, his hands were around me hugging me back. I was so grateful for Kaz, he was there for me anytime. ''Thank you so much Kaz.'' I whispered into his ear and he nodded back, taking in a deep breath.

''Skylar I am so sorry, I didn't know she was going to lash out like that. I didn't mean to do any of this.''

Me and Kaz pulled away to look at Oliver, his eyes were pleading that I would forgive him. My head shot down, I didn't know what else to do at the time. He was trying to get close and I couldn't let him.

''Oliver right? look Skylar doesn't really want to talk to you right now so why don't you and your stupid cousin leave both of us alone.'' I could feel Oliver's eye burn at me but I didn't dare look at him.

''Right sorry I caused so much trouble.''

With that Oliver turned around and walked away, I sighed as I took a deep breath. It was finally over now I could go back to the girl nobody ever noticed, or didn't bother talking to.

''You okay?'' Kaz asked once Oliver figure was finally gone.

I pulled a sad smile at him before replying. ''Yeah, thanks Kaz I don't know what would happen if you weren't here on time?''

''Oh I saw everything, I was hiding in the corner waiting to see if you would stick up for yourself.''

Kaz disappointed face made me frown. He saw everything and waited last minute to help me, well I don't blame him I still had to try at least and I didn't.

''I just couldn't,'' I say lowly to him. ''Kaz I have been in so much pain in my life and I just want to keep quiet because I don't want to deal with anymore drama. I'm sorry but I can't do it.''

Kaz nodded slowly giving me an assuring smile. He then didn't bring it up ever again. I was thankful for that too. We then talked about random things because I really didn't want to bring up what happen in the morning, since what happen with Sarah and Oliver.

Once the warning bell rang I walked into my English class, taking my seat which is still next to Oliver. He avoided any glances in my way, and I did the same. I guess Oliver made more friends by the amount of people talking to him.

At one point out teacher gave us work and I just sat quietly doing my own work while everyone else was working in pairs or groups. I then felt a poke on my arm which made me turn my head to that direction.

''Hey.'' Oliver smiled. _He has a cute smile._ Ugh, not talking to him.

''So are you still mad?'' He asked and I bluntly ignored him and went back to my work.

''Still no talking huh.'' He says and I clutch onto my pencil hard, he will not stop bothering me.

''Okay how about this,'' He leaned in closer to me. ''If you still mad at me nod your head or if you forgive me then shake your head.''

I stopped what I was doing, should I do what he says. I mean if I nod my head then he will try everything for me not to be mad at him, but if I shake it then he will continue to bother me. I guess silence and not moving is the best thing at this point.

I rolled my eyes of course he wouldn't be able to see it though. Oliver sighed in frustration but he knew that I didn't want to talk. What his problem anyway and trying to talk to me, I wasn't the president or a superhero.

''Fine! I don't want to talk to you anyway, I'm just trying to be nice and you won't talk. Your not a mime so stop acting like it.'' Oliver finally snapped. He finally did what many people have done to me.

I watch him angrily write stuff on the paper, his face turning to a red color. I guess that this was it, this was going to be the last day Oliver was ever going to try and talk to me.

Well it good while it lasted.

''Okay, I'm sorry for what I said,'' Yep I spoke way too soon. ''I guess you just look like you need a friend and I'm trying to be your friend.'' Oliver let out and I grunted in annoyance. Oliver then turned to some guy and started to talk about me.

''Ollie was this the girl that your cousin was talking about, the one that doesn't talk.'' A guy told Oliver and I think his name was Mark or something.

''Yeah why what's wrong with it?'' Oliver questioned the boy.

''She doesn't talk man, I went elementary with her and I have heard talk a couple of times then when junior high came she didn't talk at all.''

I tried to study the guys face, but I couldn't remember him. It was probably because I shut down anyone and not bothering who is who anymore.

''Why doesn't she talk?'' Oliver asked and I roll my eyes at them. I could hear them, it wasn't like I was absent or something.

''Beats me, there was a day she talked then the next she didn't at all, that's when she stopped talking for ever, but I heard she talks to her only friend named Baz.''

I wanted so badly wanted to correct him because Kaz was my best friend and he didn't deserve people not knowing his name after everything he has done for me.

''Kaz, his name is Kaz.'' Oliver corrected.

''Yeah whatever, the point is she is never going to talk. I would just leave it before it gets weird and it's like your talking to yourself.'' Mark pointed put and Oliver nodded his head at him.

School ended in a blur, Oliver didn't bother talking to me and I let it go. I went the rest of my hours doing the same thing I have done everyday, just sitting and being quiet.

As I got home the first thing I heard was my dad, he was talking on the phone but angrily. I knew this was going to be a bad day since he job was stressful. He is suppose to be this smart business man, but ever since he drank he is more violent then he was when he was sober.

I quietly walked upstairs in my room hoping he wouldn't see me. I was the unlucky one I guess because during the time he ended the phone call and called me down. I slowly walked downstairs to see my angry father.

''How many times do I have to tell you, you don't try and sneak away! How many!'' My father screamed as his hands grabbed the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. I swallowed in my fear as I waited for anything.

''A lot, I'm sorry father it won't happen again.'' I say low, my voice getting crack from the fear I had. My father eyed me as he chuckled evilly down at me. He then brought a fits to my stomach hard. I yelped in pain as I fell on my knees holding my stomach.

''Your weak and pathetic, I made someone who can't even defend herself,'' He clutched down to my level and held my chin with his hard fingers. I felt a tear slide down my eyes.

''I..I.''

My dad chuckled at my shutters. I felt my stomach burn and I could almost feel the way his fits hit me. My dad brought brought his hands to the side of my neck, his nails pressuring my skin. He was mad now.

''Never do that stunt again, it's not good for you.''

With that he stood up and walked away and I did my best to stand up but my stomach was killing me. I walked up stairs to my room with my stomach in pain. I looked in my mirror and raised my shirt up to see my stomach.

I gasped at the reflection. My stomach was bright red near my side and I could see the purple turning. I knew it was going to bruise quickly. I let a sob as the pain came to me. I couldn't deal with anymore, I had some much pain in my life.

I just need someone to save me.

 **Good, bad, okay, your choice. How you guys feeling about Sarah so far? It could get better for her or even maybe worse. You just have to wait and read to find about her more.**

 **Let's start by thanking people with the reviews!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: You got it.**

 **Guest: Me too! Even though it's very sad that it could happen in a real life potential, I find these fics very interesting too.**

 **TKPD: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy it. You're right about her parents being cruel to her, with the Oliver situation you just have to wait and see how that will go. Though I promise there will be more Skoliver scenes coming up!**

 **Angeline S: Thank you!**

 **Love Girl: Thank you, I was trying to keep this as realistic as possible, I really really hope you enjoy this very much.**

 **Guest: Thank you very much!**

 **barbaraskoliver: You got it.**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this story and I hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Chapter is here, I am so excited for my spring break that just started! Sleeping in, having fun, laying in bed all day, yep it will be a total blast. I think this a pretty awesome chapter and I think many of you will be happy near the end.**

 **Thank you all for the nice reviews that I received, you guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

 _''Come on Skylar, you got to give this up one point.''_

 _''You will be ready to talk and I will be there when you do.''_

 _''Does my appearance still make you breathless, it's okay I'll start wearing a mask so you wont see it.''_

I rolled my eyes at the past thoughts, Oliver was still being determined to make me talk. After a week of me meeting him I wished he was in none of my classes, he was giving me notes saying he would make me talk and Ugh.

Kaz wasn't doing anything about it either. Once I told him what Oliver was doing he brought back the idea of me just telling him off, and yet the fear all came back again. I was trying my best to not be involved but Oliver will not leave me alone.

Today was the day I finally get to take off my sun glasses, my eyes swollen down and I could see without having a big bump on my eye. I was just scared my parents could do something to me again, like they always do.

My stomach was still sore since the day my father punched me, I have been doing good to get out of their way though. I was sneaking out early in the morning while they were sleeping and going to Kaz's house.

I was tired of the abuse and Kaz didn't mind me coming over because I used to do it before many times. I just be extra cautious at night but I still get some discipline here and there. I was just tried of it.

I look my self in the reflection, I was still damaged. I had nobody but Kaz, I couldn't trust anyone but him. Kaz was a brother I wish I had and I was thankful for him to be in my life, he understood me better than anyone.

''Skylar. You okay?'' My eyes traveled to my best friend who had a worry look on his face. I smiled at him sadly and pushed myself off the reflection, I walked over to Kaz and brought him into a tight hug.

My eyes shut tight as I felt him hug me back. I always used to hug him when he was worry about me, but that's was the problem. I didn't want him to worry.

I wanted him to live his life without me.

I always wished that Kaz was not apart of my life, it would make my life easier then worrying if something would happen to him. I couldn't live with myself if I knew something bad was going to happen with Kaz.

''Thank you.'' I whispered in his ear.

''For what?''

''Just for being in my life, I'm sorry you always have to worry about me. I'm sorry you got to be with a girl who can't even stop her parents. I'm just sorry but I'm not sorry for being your friend.''

Kaz pulled away and a smile appeared on his face and I felt a sad smile go on my face. Kaz would always make me feel better and right now I wished this guilt would leave also.

''Sky, I don't care, I will always be on your side no matter what. I'm not leaving and I never would. You are strong just for being used by their abused, you are surviving and that's the best part about you. I promise you I won't leave.''

And with that the guilt ran away.

* * *

I walk into the school, getting weird stares because I didn't have my sun glasses on. I just ignored them and walked quietly to my locker, putting my stuff away and getting my stuff ready for next class.

''There you are,'' My head turned to the idiotic voice. ''Well you look different today, did you do something with your hair, or maybe your nails. Huh I can't make my mind to it.'' I rolled my eyes at Oliver and ignored him, I got my stuff out for English.

''You know I'm just kidding Skylar, I'm glad you got rid of your glasses,'' I put my brows up at him but didn't look at him. I then suddenly felt him come closer to me, that's when I turned to him and his body was very close to me.

I could even smell the cologne on him.

''You eyes are better not hidden.'' My eyes traveled to his and that's when I noticed for the first time that he had deep blue eyes, it could almost match the ocean water. I sunk in my breath as I stepped away from him.

''You're not even going to thank me, I just compliment you. Come on Skylar I can't be that scary.'' Oliver said and pouted his face, his long eyelashes jumping up and down as if he was a sad girl. I even felt something weird that happened on my lips.

It moved upward, I was smiling!

''Aha!'' Oliver grinned as he pointed at my lips. ''I made you smile, that has to count on something, Who knows maybe you will laugh at my stupid jokes too.'' I rolled my eyes at him and closed my locker.

''I will get to know you Skylar Valentine, talking or no talking.'' I wanted to say he was playing with me, to try to get me talk but when I look into his eyes it was different. He looked like he was determined for it.

I watch him turn around and walk away leaving me breathless. I still don't understand why he wants to get to know me, out of everyone it was me. He became this popular jock and he even know I will ruin his reputation if he is seen with me.

I was a nobody, a loser, a loner, and a damaged girl. He shouldn't even want t get to know me, I wasn't special at all. I am a nobody and I know that for a fact.

I walk into English watching as boys crowded my desk, anxiety hit me. I didn't know how to tell them to move because they were all blocking my way while talking to Oliver. I walk up to my desk as the boy continued to stand there, and I just looked down seeing as they are not moving.

''Hey Bryan move out the way, she is trying to get through.'' Oliver said and I rose my head up feeling a fear as the boy turned around and smirks at me. I watched him this time sit in my desk, tempting me.

The familiar look on his face came back to me, he was the first guy who talked to Oliver and called me a freak show. It was this guy.

''Look who we have here miss no talking, you know I don't understand how you could be so weird. You know how lucky you are sitting next to Oliver Short yet you don't talk.'' Bryan stood up and walked over to me looking into my eyes and I could feel the fear in fear burst.

''Freak.'' He whispered. ''Talk! Come on say something! Anything! What is you vocal cord broken or something,'' He yelled as he smirked to himself. He wanted to challenge me but I wasn't going to do anything.

''That's enough Bryan!'' Oliver shouted as he stood up, I looked at him and his face turned red in anger. Bryan shocked face was priceless as he stared at Oliver.

''What did you say Short.''

''I said it's enough, leave her alone. So what she doesn't talk how does that affect your life. Get over yourself all your doing is embarrassing yourself.'' Oliver stated, his jaw clenched and I felt a wave of shock myself.

''Really your sticking up for her. For this girl, out of anyone you pick her. Why the hell would you even stick up for her!'' Bryan snapped.

''Maybe because you can't leave her alone, now get out her way she need to sit before class starts.'' Oliver warned as he sat down and I looked at Bryan who was glaring down at me. He fits were clenched and were turning white.

''Say something then maybe I will,'' Bryan challenged again. ''Talk or I swear to god!'' His fits rose up and my head went down into fear waiting for the punch to come. I took a deep breath as I waited for the attack, I mean teenage boys have a harder punch.

I heard a desk move and my eyes shot up to see Oliver stand right in front of Bryan holding the collar of his shirt. Oliver's face was fulled of anger and I could see him holding Bryan tightly.

''Leave now.'' Oliver gritted and Bryan shook his head as he pushed Oliver off of him. The class was silent through the whole thing and I felt a bolt of relief as I didn't have to do anything. I got stares my way through the whole thing.

I didn't bother staring at Oliver because I felt like if he just didn't try to talk to me then none of this would happen, no one has ever bothered to notice me until he came in. I couldn't handle it anymore, I felt like there was needles in me.

At this point I don't care anymore, I just needed to get out here. So instead of me seating in my seat, I turned around and walked out of the classroom. People didn't bother to say anything because I have done this before.

When I used to have bad anxiety, I just walked out of the classroom no questions asked or anything. I took a deep breath as I sat on the floor next to my locker. I needed a break from that class.

''Skylar!''

My head turned to see a walking Oliver. I shook my head at him, he wasn't suppose to follow me. He was suppose to leave me alone and not be my friend. If only Kaz was here.

''Hey are you okay?''

I wanted to tell him no, I waned to tell him that I wasn't okay. I wanted so badly to yell or scream just to say something but I couldn't.

''It's if you are mad, but you shouldn't take what Bryan said seriously. He just doesn't know how to shut his mouth.'' I rolled my eyes as I popped my knees to my face and felt tears come to me.

Bryan was right, I was pathetic girl who can't do anything for her self. I continue to show it and I know it's bad for me. No one should save me because I was suppose to do it myself, I am suppose to save myself not have other people do it for me.

''Please don't cry,'' He panicked as he saw the tear flow down my cheek. ''Oh god I don't handle crying girls well,'' Oliver stared at me his eyes filled with fear. ''Um I command you stop crying.''

Oliver panicked when his order didn't work. ''Okay if you stop crying I will get you ice cream with a cheery on top,'' Oliver said again. ''Please stop crying do you want a bone or something.'' I rose my head and furrow my brows. Did he think I was a dog or something?

The thought actually made me laugh out loud, in front of Oliver. I was dying laughing full teeth showing as if I was smiling too. Maybe his stupid jokes does know how to make me feel better after all.

Oliver grinned at my laughing face. ''Wow I made you smile and laugh, I should get an award.'' Oliver chuckled and at this point I stopped laughing but the smile never left my face. Oliver took a chance to look at me clearly.

''I like your smile, you should smile more it suits you.''

I'm not going to lie but I felt my face go hot with his compliment. How was he able to talk to me, isn't he annoyed that I don't talk back at all.

A thought came to me and I pulled my phone out, I went to my notes and started to type some things and the first thing I texted was ''Why did you defend me?'' I gave my phone to Oliver and he stared at it before turning to me.

''Well obviously you weren't doing anything yourself so I thought why not give you a break,'' Oliver stated. ''I saw the fear in your eyes, you were scared but I haven't figure that out yet.''

Oliver looked into my eyes and I pulled myself closer to my knees. The way he was looking at me gave me chills, it was like he was just trying to know something about me just looking into my eyes.

I acted as I didn't know though, I grabbed my phone out of his hand and wrote something else.

Something that was deep to me.

''Why are you trying to talk to me? I don't talk, aren't you getting tired of trying?'' Oliver read out loud as I showed him the text I wrote to him.

''Well that's what I am trying to figure out, see for some reason you don't talk but I can see that there's a reason behind it. I mean you can't just not talk cause you don't want to but could I ask you something and you could nod or something.''

This time I starred at Oliver, I felt like at this moment it was like we were talking. I didn't know the questions he was going to ask me but I decide to give it a try. I mean honestly how could it be.

''I want the honest answer,'' I nodded at his agreement. ''Okay, but do you not talk because you are scared to social with people.'' Oliver asked.

I'm not going to lie but I wasn't that scarred sure I was scared about getting embarrass and stuff like that, but if I could I would try and talk to new people all the time. It's just hard cause how my parents made me feel about myself.

I shook my head and Oliver's eyebrow curled. He was confused because he thought that was the answer. Oliver balled his hand into a fits, a hint of anger coming to him.

''Then how do you let people walk on you like that, to treat you like that. I don't know how you could just people step on you like your a piece of dirt, I don't understand Skylar.''

I signed, he was right I do let people walk on me. I have never stick up for myself, I had people do it for me. I grabbed my phone and wrote something to Oliver.

''Sometimes people need to be satisfied because they are not having a good day themselves.'' Oliver read my text.

''No they don't Skylar, they are looking for attentions because they life is crap but they chose that way.'' Oliver stated. ''But your not helping either.''

I put my eyebrows together as he said those words. I already knew everything, was he going to continue to blame me?

''You let those people step on you and that's how they think it's okay. They think 'oh yeah well she doesn't talk so I could mess her as long as I pleased', but sometimes you need to stand up for yourself so they won't do it anymore.''

I looked down at the floor, this was making me feel upset and he wasn't helping telling me stuff that are true. All my life I was have been a disaster and this wasn't my first time feeling like this because I have dealt with many times.

I then suddenly felt a soft hand on my arm, I looked up to see Oliver with a sad smile on his face. It read pity. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me, I have had this before and I didn't need him to feel sorry for me.

''Let me ask you, what makes you so different then other girls. You're not like them even when your not talking.'' Oliver asked and I shifted my eyes away from me, my hand landed on my stomach and I could feel the sore through my shirt.

I was different but not good different, not perfect different or amazing different. I was a girl who got abused every single day and never said a word about it, I was that girl that was shy and does her homework.

I am not ordinary.

''I don't mean in a bad way, but also not in a good way... Ugh man!'' Oliver panicked and I held in a smile. ''Oh shoot! That's not what I mean't either, hey stop smiling! I see you smiling this isn't funny.''

Oliver shook his head a small grin in his face as he saw my tiny smile. Oliver head looked straight to me, popping next to me on the floor his knee standing straight up. He smiled over my way and I all could I think of one thing.

Does he want to be my friend, does this mean we are friends?

''Let me ask you one thing, if you could say one thing right now what is one thing you would say?'' He asked.

I thought about his question and I thought about all the things I could say. All the words I would love to let out but there was one specific thing that I wanted to tell Oliver. Something I have only told Kaz before and no one else.

I grabbed my phone and typed the words I wanted to say to him. A little smile came to my face as I showed him the text, and I wasn't embarrassed or scared I was happy what I wrote.

''Thank you.''

 **It's Skoliver love, I called it. I am hoping to post another chapter by this week, this story is almost finished! I am so happy with the way it is. More Skoliver will be happening.**

 **Let's go the reviews:**

 **Jaleftwhich: Thank you so much. I am glad that you understand the concept of the story, I am so happy you enjoyed the fic!**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Ashely15: Yeah a lot of people do not like her, but I promise it gets better. Thank you for enjoying this fic and there indeed be more Skoliver.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Angeline** **S: Thank you and I have to agree on you, being rude and making fun of people is why people are popular these days. Let's hope society fixes that. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thank you! I hope to see that too with Skylar, no one deserves much pain in their life.**

 **TKDP: Yeah Skylar has this wall that will only let certain people in (Kaz). It's more explained in the story. Thank you for the advice, I hope the grammar is better this time but don't quote me on it lol. Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Told you guys I would be back! You guys are to amazing honestly! I am not going to right a big paragraph but thank you guys so much for everything and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Skylar Pov

''You can't seriously trust this guy!'' Kaz snapped. Well lets get this started but I told Kaz the interaction with Oliver I had, and now Kaz is not liking the idea of me tursting me which I never said I did. Kaz just has a mind of his own.

''Kaz, I didn't say I trusted him all I am saying is that he is not a bad guy. He is worth talking too,'' Kaz rolled his eyes at me.

''Which is why you are going to talk to him and be friends with me.''

''What! Why me? You told me that you like the guy so you go and talk to him.'' I glared at Kaz, I was not ready to talk to Oliver and I don't think I ever will be. There's also a part of me that if he gets too close then he will know my damaged life.

''What's the problem you said you wanted to be friends with a new kid and he is one.'' It was weird that Kaz suddenly hated the kid, I mean he had one civil conversation with him and that even went well. I don't see the problem.

''Yeah but i'm over it. I just realized that me being friends with a new kid has there down and i'm one of them.'' Kaz said but I knew something wasn't right.

''Let me guess the rumor about you is still going on.'' I laughed as Kaz face turned red to embarrassment.

''No! I just don't like Oliver. Plus he stealing my best friend away from me, now what type person would I be if I was friends with him?'' I rolled my eyes at Kaz's act, I knew he would be friends with him well I hoped he would.

''Kaz you know that you are my only best friend and I don't want to be friends with Oliver. I just feel bad for him and think someone should just talk to him, like a real person not because he is a Short.''

Kaz crossed his arm and shook his head. ''Yeah and even if I was friends with him all he would be doing is stare at you.'' My head shot up quickly when I looked down at my paper, I had no idea where Kaz was getting this idea.

''What are you implying Kaz?''

''That he has a huge crush on you and maybe.. just maybe you have the same with him.'' Kaz said and I even thought about. A crush on Oliver that's crazy. I couldn't possibly have a tiny bit crush on him, it was impossible.

I mean I was thankful for him helping me out the other day but that's it. Having a crush on him would mean that I liked him, that I thought he was cute and soft and warm. I mean aren't those the steps to know if you like someone?

''Kaz, I know he does not have a crush on me and I know I don't have a crush on him. I don't even know if I will be his friend, but all I know is that he needs a true friend and that's you in the picture.''

I watched as Kaz looked up from his ceiling room, his hand pressed together. I knotted my brows as I watched him. ''Someone please help me with this girl, who even put her in my life all I ever wanted was a pony, was that too hard to ask for?''

I laughed at his humor and threw a pillow at him, watching his reflex senses catch the pillow. I shook my head as Kaz brought his head down and smirked at me, he then ran and popped down next to me. His head landed on my shoulder as I laughed at me.

''Fine Sky, I will be friends with him but you have to promise me that I will only be your true best friend.'' I nodded but a playful smirk came to my face.

''I promise you Kaz that Oliver Short will be my only true best friend.'' I smirked and Kaz mouth hung up in a playful smile. I watched as he shook his head a tiny grin plastered on his face now.

''Now you've done it!'' Kaz yelled and I stood up immediately running out of his room and into his house. I ran downstairs, luckily no one was in his house. I heard Kaz yelling but I continued to run and laugh at the same time, finding hiding spots like we used to do in our childhood.

* * *

''Skylar!''

I heard my father voice shout through the whole house. I prayed it won't be anything bad today, a simple punch in the face could even work for me but I just hoped it won't be bad.

I knew it was going to be bad though.

My father had a bad day at work, he wanted a raise and they wouldn't give him one. He then accused them that he worked harder then the other workers there. So lets just say that today was probably not the best day to mess with my dad.

''Yes father.'' I say as I make it downstairs. My father looked my way and slammed a mug he had in hands on the table. The mug shattered, water and glass spilling everywhere.

He looked really mad, his eyes in anger as he stared at me. He then walked up to me and grabbed my arm roughly as he stared at the floor with the broken mug, I didn't even bother to flinch. I knew that would be a bad idea.

''Look what you did! Clean this up now!'' I nodded slowly as I took the blame and walked carefully to not have a glass in my foot. I guess my father noticed and a range of anger escaped his way.

''You weak girl!''

My dad grabbed a full of my hair and pushed me where the glass fell, I lost my balance and felt a glass dig up my foot. Pain shot up me as I saw blood coming out of my foot, I whimpered at the spot. I didn't even continued to walk more, I just stood there holding in my tears.

''I told you to clean it! Now clean!'' My dad roared as he reached for my arm gripping it hard again. His strength continued to grow as I didn't say anything, I could feel the blood in my arm leave as the pain came.

At this point a tear fell out of my eyes.

''Father please, I will I promise.'' I begged as I tried to get out of his hold, his strength was too hard though. I could see the anger into my father eyes, I knew that it would continue to be bad.

''Raise up your shirt,'' He said and I looked at him with shock in my face. ''I said raise up your shirt!'' I did as he told as raised up my shirt for him to only see my stomach. My father smirked as he say the green bruise on my stomach.

''You pathetic girl, you don't know how to defend yourself or fight back,'' My dad shook his head at me. ''You need to punch like this.''

My dad brought his fits to my bruised stomach again and punched it hard, My eyes popped out at the painful degree I had. I fell to the floor, blood still coming out my foot. I heard my dad chuckle evilly as he bent down to my height.

''Punch me Skylar, lets see how touch you are,'' My father pointed to his cheek for me to punch but I just stared at him with hatred. I hated everything he has done to me, I wanted to hate him.

''Punch me!''

I shook my head at him and held my foot that was throbbing in pain, I heard my father cuss under his breath. I wanted to punch him, I wanted to hurt him like he does to me but I didn't have the strength in it.

I then felt a fit collide to my right cheek. My head snapped to the left as the pain then came to my cheeks, I held my cheek as I watched my dad get up and finally walk away. I held in a sob as I pulled my foot up, close to my face.

I watched the blood around my foot expand, the clear plastic glass deep into my foot. I bit my lips hard as I reached the tip of the large glass and tried to get it out. My whimpers around me continued as I pulled out the glass.

It looked like someone put a line on my foot, the echoing pain hurting me. I got up slowly and got a first aid kit. I used alcohol to clean up the wound then I wrapped my foot with gauze. It come in handy a lot with these problems.

I held in any tears I had and cleaned up the mess my father made. I knew I had to tell Kaz soon because right now it felt like I couldn't even walk, that was something i can't hide from him.

As I finished the mess I went upstairs into my room with pain in my foot, I locked my door right away. I slowly walked my mirror holding any objects so I wouldn't trip. I looked myself in the mirror.

I wish they could just love me.

My stomach was already bad enough and I could feel it get worse by the minute. The mark on my arm will become a bruise by tomorrow and the punch on cheek was already truing into a ugly red color.

I sniffled as I grabbed my phone dialing Kaz's number. I waited patiently as I held in the pain from everywhere. I knew Kaz would go crazy when he heard the story but he needed to hear it.

''Hey Kaz.'' I say cracking my voice as the tears came out.

The hard part was coming.

* * *

''Hey Skylar.'' I turned my head as I see Oliver next to my locker. He knew this time that it would take time to adjust with me not talking to him. I did smile at him as he waited for me by my locker. So lets get into what is happening right now.

I woke in the morning with a small bruise on my cheek, and my arm which was worse then my cheek. My arm was literally purple and everything, it looked like I lost all my veins and turned purple.

My foot was **nothing** better, it kept aching every time I walked on it and I was scared that I could get it infected by not treating it. Luckily I had Kaz and he helped me out with my foot after I told him everything, which he was not happy about.

He said that they took it too far this time and was threatening to tell anyone but I lectured him into not saying anything. He agreed to it but still didn't like the idea. So now here I am with bruises and a foot that killed me.

''So I'm going to have get use to this and not by your beautiful voice.'' Oliver said cocking a brow. Now don't get fooled by this, any other person would think he actually liked me and Kaz would be yelling at me telling me ''I told you so'' but in reality he was trying to get a reaction out of me.

He has been doing this to me the whole week, giving me compliments.

I just put on a silly grin as I stared at him, he then gave up when he knew I wouldn't crack. ''Damn! I actually thought today would work, I have been practicing that line the whole week. I guess I need to make a new one.''

 _''Guess so.''_ I thought in my head but had a smile with a nodding my head so he gets the idea. Oliver grin appeared as he saw my smile. I then heard a name calling and it had to be my only friend, Kaz.

''Hey Kaz, nice to see you again.'' Oliver greeted as Kaz came up next to me.

''Hey Oliver, you too, I think we should be..'' I bumped Kaz as he tried to get out of the conversation, he knew better than this.

Kaz sighed as he looked at me. ''Look Oliver, I'm sorry for what happen the last time we interacted. You seem like a chill dude and I was actually hoping if we could friends, haven't had those in a while.''

Oliver smiled at Kaz and I did the same, looking proudly at Kaz.

''Sure, you know a great comic book area around here anyway. I'm a real nerd with the comics.'' Oliver asked with all serious and I smirked. Kaz favorite things were to read comics.

Kaz mouth hung open as he smiled greatly at Oliver. ''Oh I think me and you will be really good friends.'' Kaz smiled as he put his arms around Oliver walking away and talking about different topics, leaving me here with a frown on my face.

 _''That went too well that they ditched me, what great friends.''_ I thought as I mentally rolled my eyes at them. I closed my locker and walked carefully to my class. As soon I got in I went into my seat ignoring the stares because of yesterday.

As the bell rang our teacher Mrs.B, lectured us into a assignment that we had to do. She said that it was about sharing what we are we planning on doing in the future or when school ends...

And we had to work with the person next to us.

Now let me explain something to. In the beginning of the year my teacher had no idea I couldn't talk, she was just one of those observers. One time she tried to call me on to read, its not like I don't know how to read. It was just at that point I wasn't talking.

So I didn't read and she took it hard and said I had to and stuff. In the end she gave up on me and didn't make me read. Mrs.B always made us have partners to the person next to us but every time I was moved I never had anyone next to me.

She knew it was because I wasn't going to talk to them.

''Okay Students begin,'' Oliver smirked at me as he heard about the lecture and I put on a small smile. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, I mean it's Oliver and he understands that he can't force me into anything.

''Oh, wait Oliver.'' Mrs.B said as she noticed Oliver had to be my partner. ''Sorry I forgot to warn you that no one could be partners with Skylar, it just will be too hard. So why don't you join another group.''

I put my head down in embarrassment I mean come on I was right here. She couldn't tell Oliver in private or something.

Oliver noticed my uneasy and glared at Mrs.B. ''No I think I'm good right here, unless I could get a new teacher and no one like you. Now get out of my face and go look up something on Facebook or something?''

Mrs.B glared at Oliver before turning around and muttering something in this sentence. ''You try to nice to student and what do you get a kick in the face, I hate my crappy job.''

Oliver put his desk next to mine and I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote ''Thanks.'' on it. I passed it to Oliver and he smile over it. He looked me into my eyes and gave me a assuring nod.

''No problem, now lets get started on the assignment.'' Oliver stated.

I smiled lightly at him, I guess he understood everything. He knew that it would be okay that we could work together even if I won't talk to him. I still don't get how he could handle me but somehow he was okay with it.

He knew.

I grabbed my piece of paper and wrote something on it. Something that I felt like I needed an answer to.

''You and Kaz seem to be hitting it off.'' I passed the paper to him and he had a tiny smirk on his face.

''Yeah according to him we going to be really good friends, maybe even better than you and him. The guy has a good choice of people to pick.'' Oliver smirked and I rose my brows at him.

''Oh yeah, well me and Kaz have been best friends for years. I don't think you could top it off.'' I wrote to him and watched as Oliver faked a frown.

''That's your best friend, and here I was thinking I was your best friend, savior, and hero.'' Oliver challenged and I grinned at him and shook my head.

''Oliver! stop talking about random and do your work! Skylar you also stop tal!.. well whatever your doing that is making Oliver talk to you.'' Me and Oliver stared weirdly at Mrs.b. Who was this teacher anyway, God no wonder she hates her job.

She's always cranky.

''Just do your work!'' That was her final warning then she went back onto her computer, probably stalking people on Facebook. Old witch.

''Anyway, back to our subject before the old hag interrupt us.. Best friend with you, no. You are savior, Maybe. A hero, well you haven't really done anything heroic so i'm going with no.''

Oliver chuckled in the beginning, and then faked a pout as he read the last sentence. ''You break my heart Skylar, you shatter it into pieces and now nothing can fix it. I don't think I could move on now.''

Oliver clutched his heart and I held in my laughter but I couldn't. I burst out laughing and Oliver did the same. I put my head down laughing into my arm, so I wouldn't make any noises but trust me there was plenty of noises.

As my laugh died down I rose my head and watched as students stared at us, well mostly me with shock. I have never laugh or even smiled in this class but with Oliver it was different, he was different.

Mrs.b glared at me and Oliver and gritted her teeth together as she watched the class have their attention on my and Oliver.

''Back to work everybody!''

The class immediately went back to work and I put on an innocent face as I stared to write down random stuff.

''Can I ask you something?'' Oliver asked with seriousness, I turned my head to him and nodded my head at him.

Oliver turned around to see if any other student were looking at him and luckily nobody was looking at him. I almost thought at that moment he was embarrassed to talk to me again, I mean come on look at me. I was a girl who could write but not talk.

''How long has it been since you laughed like that beside when your with Kaz?'' He asked.

I could easily tell him not too long, or recently I have been but I wasn't a liar. I wasn't going to trick him so I won't look like a loner or something. I don't know with Oliver I could tell that he means everything and takes it serious with him.

''Too long.''

 **Love the chapter because I certainly did, seems like Oliver is trying to get Skylar to be happy *Wink, wink* I was going to post this earlier but work got caught up with me but hey at least I am posting this now.**

 **A couple more chapter we get to see a side of Skylar that no one has seen before, so I can't wait til that gets posted. Also I wanted to bring back a little Kaz and Oliver moment's since we haven't really seen some in Lab Rats Elite force.**

 **Who else is loving the show by the way? I am totally up to date with it every single time, it's too good.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Ashely15- Thank you so much! I totally fell in love too when I made Oliver stood up for his girl, There's more like that coming up, you just got too wait a while but it will be worth it.**

 **Guest- Lol thank you so much, I am so happy you enjoyed it!**

 **Guest- Wow! Thank you so much, Skoliver feels everywhere I know. It's amazing to see them together, I just fall in love with I see them together!**

 **Angeline** **S- Lol really? Huh weird anyways thanks for the amazing review, I enjoyed reading it very much. Lol Hopefully Dawn will like the story and tell her sorry no superheros for a while maybe in another story lol. Thank's again!**

 **TKDP- Thanks and don't worry this is just the beginning it will take a while until this story is finish. Also thanks I might think about writing a sequel when I am done with this, hopefully it will be good. Something to think about. Honestly the phone thing just came to me in last minute lol but a lot people liked it so I am happy with it now, Thanks for the amazing review.**

 **jaleleftwhich- Your welcome and I am very happy that you enjoy this fiction very much. It sucks that you are home schooled but one day you will find that girl and stand up to her and have the moment's that you want with her. Thank you so much for reading this and reviewing!**

 **Guest- Thank you, and same I love Skoliver!**

 **sirslinkalot- Thank you and yeah I hope she will to *Wink* For now it's talking with paper but Oliver doesn't seem to mind which I found cute in the story. Thanks for reading and enjoying it so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! So excited for this one. Thank you all for the amazing reviews I received. This chapter is all about Skoliver and here's a little spoiler, Skylar has to work in Oliver's house.**

 **What! Why! Love it! I know, I know but once the I finished with this you will find out the reason with Skylar working at Oliver's house. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

Skylar Pov

I was freaking out, I was out of control that I might actually cry. I can't believe this is happening to me right now, just when I thought my life could turn around. I needed to find Kaz, he could help me out. He needs to help me.

"Skylar there you are, whoa what's wrong? You look like your about to cry or faint, but I can't tell which one so tell me." Kaz asked as soon as he saw me, I took deep breaths but nothing came out. I had no words for some reason maybe because I was freaking out.

"Skylar, tell me what happened right now? Was it Oliver? I knew that little funny prick should never be trusted," Kaz held my arm as his eyes were filled with anger.

"What did he do? Did he embarrass you in front of the class? I swear to.."

"It wasn't Oliver!" I finally said and Kaz blinked once, maybe twice just to make sure I was saying the right words.

"Then who was it? Sarah? or Bryan?"

As soon as I got my voice back, I explained everything to Kaz, "No Kaz, no one embarrassed. Mrs.B made this partner project that I have to do,"

"But you don't work with a partner." Kaz interrupted.

"I know, but Oliver wanted to work with me, well he kind of had to since she only assigns to the person next to us."

"Then what's the problem?" Kaz interrupted yet again.

I rolled my eyes at him and smacked him in the arm. "Can you stop interrupting me! Anyway, she told us that we had to work together as home project since the class didn't finish."

I starred at Kaz waiting for a response, and I even rose my brows at him. "Oh you finished?" Kaz asked surprise on how small the outbreak story was. I nodded and Kaz looked confused at me, while I felt irritated I mean didn't he not know or something.

"I still don't see the problem here?" Kaz asked again and I smacked in the arm yet again, this time he yelped.

"Can you stop hitting me ad tell me what's got you so worked up about this." Kaz suggested.

"You idiot don't you see, a HOME project that means he has to come to my house.. I. I don't think I could handle it.. I can't let him see my life." My voice cracked at the thought of Oliver seeing my damaged life.

Kaz thought for a moment. "Well that's your fault for being friends with him." I gasped and smacked him yet again, I didn't know if it was a joke or if he was being serious.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Kaz reassured and then pulled his arms out for me which I gladly took. I held him tightly because I was scarred I was going to fall if I let go, I was scared. I was beyond terrified.

What if he sees how damaged I really am?

"Everything will be alright Sky. I promise."

I held in the tears as I thought about it. "How, I really thought this could work now nothing is going my way." I pulled away from his embrace and he gave a apologetic smile, he was trying to figure something out I could tell.

"How about you just work at his house, I mean how long is this project anyway?" Kaz asked and I sighed.

"I don't know but she says it will be long because she wants it for her advanced class, it suppose to be about your future plans. I don't know what do Kaz, I don't want to lie to him every time I say that we can't work at my house."

"I will figure something out Skylar, I promise. All you have to do is trust me on this, but for now work at his house until I can figure something out."

I let out a sign of relief, thank god I had Kaz. I then brought Kaz back into a hug thanking him for everything he has done for me.

"Kaz, Skylar." A voice accrued and we pulled away to see Oliver. He had a bright smile on his face but soon frowned as he stared at something. Kaz nodded his head at Oliver while I gave him a small smile hoping he wouldn't be able to see my sad face.

"Skylar you okay? You look sad?" Oliver concern voice ran through my ears. I then felt Kaz squeeze my waist assuring me that he would do all the work for me, again.

"She's fine, something was bothering her but I talked her through it and now everything is fine."

Oliver nodded looking down and I followed his gaze to see he was looking at Kaz's hand that was on my waist. I looked up to see Oliver more tensed, he didn't look angry but just plain mad.

"I could see that." Oliver shifted his eyes back to me, "So um. Skylar, do you want to come to my house for the project or your's? Either one is fine with me."

I looked at Kaz and gave him a small nod that I was okay, he understood and let go of me. Now it was only me and Oliver standing with each other. I gave Oliver a small smile as I pulled out my phone.

"If it's fine we could work at your house." I showed him the text and he nodded at it giving me a tiny grin.

"So is today good?" I nodded.

"Here let me see your phone." I gave him my phone and he started to type things which got me curious about it. He then handed it back to me and I looked at him with confusion. What was he doing on my phone?

"I put my address on your phone and my phone number, for late night chats because I can't go on without having at least one text from you." Oliver said and put his hand on his heart, yet again trying to get a reaction from me.

I shook my head at him and he gave up when he knew I wouldn't talk. "Really, that didn't work. I have tried that line before and it always works, man I think I am losing my touch."

 _"Guess so."_ I thought in my head but I honestly thought it was kinda cute that Oliver keeps trying. Usually if people try to talk to me and I wouldn't talk back, they would get annoyed and never bother to talk to me ever again.

The warning bell rand and Oliver sign at it. "Man I would love to stay here and chat," He smirked. "But I have to get to class. I'll see you today Skylar, make sure to be at my house by 3 if you can."

I nodded and watched him grinned at me before walking away. I guess today won't be that bad but Kaz had to think of something fast, he needed to. I can't lie to Oliver, not after everything he has done for me. I needed to think of something fast.

I looked at my phone as it vibrated and gasped at the sight of it, Oliver had texted me and put his name as "Ollie poo." I mean it isn't that bad, no. What was I thinking, this is Oliver we are talking about.

I shook my head at his immature act of texting. His text was something I knew he did as he left. It made a smile plaster onto my face, this was going to work. I'm going to make this work, no matter what.

 _"Surly you got my text, now you see why I had to run away so fast. Don't worry i'll always be your Ollie poo. See you tonight Sky."_

* * *

I walk to Oliver's house, it's a good exercise since I didn't want to trouble Kaz into coming with me. He has been taking drivers training and will get his licence next month. Until then I am walking to houses and schools, it's not that far anyway.

Oliver's house isn't even far anyway, it's like 10 minutes away from my own house and I wonder how I never seen him before in my neighborhood. As I look at the address and the house in front of me, I knew this was his house but also looked so familiar to someone else house.

I stood here uneasy, maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe I should just leave and not turn back, make up some stupid excuse. I mean Oliver could understand, he had to understand it.

"Hello," Shoot too late. "I saw someone outside and figured I should answer the door. What's your name honey?" I stood there not knowing what to do, should I answer back. I probably look so stupid right now.

The lady whom I was assuming Oliver's mother had blonde to brown hair, she was young and had deep crystal eyes. I could see how Oliver got his deep blues eyes now. His mother is gorgeous in every way but Oliver looked so much liked her. He was more different with his features though.

The lady gave me a sad smile as she noticed my uncomfortable position. "Oh! yes, you are Skylar right,"

I nodded at her.

"My mistaken sweetie, Oliver talks about you all the time. Now I see how he couldn't, you are a gorgeous young lady." My heart rose at her. I was called pretty and cute but never gorgeous. I just never thought I was good enough for that title.

"I am by the way Morgan Short, it's finally nice to meet you." She rose her hand out and I shook it politely giving her a small smile. I guess she didn't mind people calling her by her first name.

Hearing it now makes me want to walk up to her and give her a hug but yet I still couldn't talk. She gave me a small smile but I could tell that she wished I would say something.

"It's okay honey, Oliver told me everything and whenever you are ready to talk just let me know. For now come in, it must be freezing outside." I nodded as I stepped foot in her house, it was gorgeous even inside.

The colors, the pictures and even the way it's clean and organized. My eyes traveled everywhere with amusement and I could hear chuckle at me.

"Come, let me show you the pictures." I nodded as we walked around, her house was filled with family pictures. They were many with Sarah and another baby girl with and her husband. They were smiling and looking happy, it was nice.

My confusion accrued as I didn't see Oliver in any picture, not a single one. I looked at who just stared at me, she gave me a small sad smile but somehow that had a meaning behind everything. It mean't something to her.

"I guess your wondering about how Oliver is not in the pictures?" I nodded as she continued, "Well that's because I'm.."

"Skylar, your here." I turned my head to see Oliver at the top of the railing, he looked between me and his mother.

"Oh yeah, she just got here so I just wanted to show her around." Oliver nodded and I forced a smile. He grinned back and we just stood there looking at each other until his mother coughed.

"Oh, right well thanks." He said to his mother and then looked at me. "You can come upstairs unless your scared to be by me, don't worry I won't bite unless you want me too."

I felt a deep blush crawl up my cheek, this was his way to get a reaction out of me but I felt embarrassed because his mom was right next to me. That's not really how I wanted that day to go about Oliver biting me.

I nodded as the blush continued and heard Oliver laugh out loud. His mother must have noticed my embarrassment because she didn't seem happy.

"You young man leave Skylar alone, and don't say stuff like that when your little cousin is in the next room."

My brows knotted together, _Cousins_? Since when did his cousins live with him, who am I judging anyway. I mean maybe it is a good reason that his cousins live with him. Maybe they are just hanging out.

Oliver nodded at his mother and lead to his room, at this point my blush died down and I had anger in me. As Oliver closes his door, I smacked right in the arm for everything he had done back there.

"What's that for Skylar?" I rolled my eyes at him and turned around ignoring his stare. I was beyond mad for what he did down there, it wasn't a nice thing to do especially in front of his mother.

"So your not going to speak to me, well write to me I guess." I didn't bother looking at him but my brows rose up like I was saying, "What do you think?"

"Come on Sky, it was a silly joke." No talking.

"You can't actually be mad at me," Oliver pouted. "It was one time, I promise to never to do it again."

I shook my head as I started to get my stuff out still not bothering to even look at Oliver, I mean come on that was already embarrassing enough for me.

"Okay Skylar, I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of my aunt. I promise to never.." My eyes went wide at his words. _His aunt._ So that wasn't his mother, I could have sworn they looked so much alike to be son and mother.

I held up one finger at Oliver's rambling, he was going about he would never hurt me like that ever again. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote the words that were on my mind.

"Wait, that was your aunt? I thought it was your mom." Oliver read.

"Nah that's my aunt for sure, if my mom ever heard something like that she will go ballistic. I had the cool aunt." Oliver smiled and I felt a weight off my shoulder, so I didn't really make a bad impression on his mother but it was still wrong what he did.

"Nice, so when I am going to meet Ollie poos famous mother?" Oliver read again, this time his eyes traveled to the floor and I could see his should tensing up.

Maybe his mother was not a right subject to talk about, I was stupid. I just made things worse, I knew I should have left it alone this was all my fault.

"My mother passed away in the summer, she was in a car accident," Oliver lips trembled and I had my mouth hung open. "I never had a father in my life, he left when I was younger but he was never around during that time either."

Oliver continued. "So my aunt took me in, I was grateful for her. She really cares about me. Sarah had all my mother genes and I had my aunts, and Kim got half of both that's why I look like my aunt."

"I miss her, a lot." I could tell the pain in Oliver's voice that I wished I could make go away. He didn't deserve any of this, he was so kind and generous. I reached over and held his hand feeling him grip back my own hand.

"I'm so sorry." I wrote to him and Oliver stared at me nodding his head as if he was trying to make himself okay. I never thought someone could have pain like me but Oliver does, yet he fighting because he has no parents.

"It's okay, you never knew. No one knows besides me and my aunt, I haven't told Sarah yet, all she knows that she got sick and passed away. I'm too scared to see her reaction, she might act tough but she has a kind soul."

My breath hitched, he told me but not family. This was all wrong, I wasn't suppose to get close like this too him. I'm not going to bring him close to see my life, I can't let that happen.

"Why did you tell me then?" I wrote to him.

Oliver looked at me his eyes filled with pain. "Can I be completely honest with you?" I nodded. "I have no idea but I knew that it doesn't feel right if I told you some bull crap lie, I don't want to lie to you Skylar."

Oliver looked into my eyes just to make sure I was paying attention, and I knew I was. I was focused but I felt a ping in my chest, how easy I could lie to him but he didn't want to lie to me. Oliver deep blues told me something, something that I knew was the truth.

"I don't want to lie to you either Ollie." I showed him the paper and a smile and chucked escaped his lips.

"You know I think I should have picked a new nickname, your abusing me with the one I gave you." He said and I laughed, shaking my head as I laughed. It felt good just to laugh, for someone other than Kaz to make me smile.

I liked the feeling.

"No way, Ollie poo is already catching on to me, I am going to enjoy this project with Ollie." I smirked as I showed him the paper. He shook his head and grinned. He looked happy at this moment and I wasn't going to ruin that.

"You know for someone who doesn't talk, you sure know how to ruin a guy's dignity." I break into a smile as Oliver put his hand into my heart. I sometimes wonder about how I couldn't talk to him, he seemed way to easy to talk to him.

He wasn't even going to hurt me.

"Oliver! Oliver! let's play!" A little girl come scrambling into his room. Her hair into a ponytail as she had the cutest little blue eyes. Her brown hair flowing like Oliver's and she could almost be Oliver's little sister.

Oliver smiled down at the little girl as he picked her up, and spun her around making her squeal in excitement. I smiled at the sight of them, he looked like he really loved her.

"Ollie, who's that?" Oliver stopped at looked at me, then at the little girl. My smiled died down a little, I knew she was going to except me to talk to her but I don't think so, well not in front of Oliver anyway.

"Kim, this Skylar. She is my girlfriend. She really loves me, like a lot. I am her bae." Oliver smirked and Kim giggled at him while I had hard glared going his way. Really I did not like the sound of that.

"She's really pretty Ollie." Kim smiled my way and I did the same she was a cute little girl, I was surprised that this was Sarah's sister. She looked acted nothing like her and I pray this is how she will be in her high school year.

"I know she is, now why don't I go get some drinks. While you two get to know each other." Oliver smile nervously as he saw my hard daggers his way. He put down Kim and ran away really fast, really fast like I was going to catch him.

"Oliver is running really fast, Is he running away from you?" Kim sucks on the tip of her thumb and smiles through it, I laugh at her knowing it will be okay to talk to her.

"Oh, I hope he is running away from me. You see Oliver needs to be taught a lesson not to mess with a big girl." I say at her and her eyes start to twinkle.

"Ollie says when you get taught a lesson you get a candy, can I have a candy phwease" I have a desire to pick her up and just to play with her, she is way to cute. She is like a doll but one that can talk and actually move and play.

"You're too cute, How old are you?" I ask.

"I am this much," Kim holds up five fingers and smiles proudly at herself. "Ollie says that I am older than him but I think he is just being silly."

"Ollie is a silly person, isn't he." I smile widely at her and she does the same to me.

"I love Ollie." At the same moment she said that, Oliver came back with drinks and snacks in his hand. Which could help me because I was starving at this point and could go for some nice chips or cookies.

Oliver smirked to himself raising up the drinks and snacks. "Look who the savior is now, I deserve that title now. Come on Kimmy we got to do our work, can you go and play with Sarah."

Kim frowned at her cousin. "But she told me to come to you, she said she was talking to a boy." I mentally rolled my eyes at this, yeah because I am pretty sure the only way Sarah talks to boys is with her lips.

 _Poor girl_ _._ I thought as I looked at Kim, she probably had no attention for her older sister but now that Oliver is here it should be okay. Oliver grunts in annoyance and smiles sharply at Kim.

"Kim, I'm really sorry but," He tried to let her down slowly but Kim already something planned up her sleeve.

"You want to spend time with your girlfriend," Oliver turns around and winks at me causing me to glare at him. "She says that she needs to teach you a lesson." My eyes decided to pop out as she mentioned I talk. Man Kim you should have just stayed.

"She says, you mean she talked to you. As like you heard her voice and everything." Oliver questioned and I turned away, he will defiantly think something is up. I mean I could talk to a five year old and not a 16 year old.

"Yes, of course she talked to me Ollie! Don't be silly!" Kim smiles at Oliver and I turn my head to see a grin appear on his face. "People always talk Ollie."

"Of course they do, now run squirt before I pick you up and never let you go." He says and I watched her run away, her hands waving up and down. I smiled at the little figure running and watched as Oliver stood up with a tiny smile on his face.

''Whenever your ready.''

 **That's the end of Chapter 5. Who else loves little Kimmy, she is just too adorable with her charm. Poor Oliver right guys, but there is more on his past in upcoming chapters.**

 **I just watched the List and literally had my feeling up high, like I really feel like Skoliver is going to happen soon. Though somehow Oliver's moments with Skylar always get ruined and I'm like yelling ''Come on!''**

 **Well that my little fuss now onto reveiws:**

 **Guest: Thank you and yeah I feel you on Skylar, and thank you for the Kaziver friendship back on. I was hoping someone would catch that lol.**

 **Jaleftwhich: Thank you, it's great that you love the show. Well you are a lucky one for being home schooled and being able to sleep in, I have to wake up at 5:00 am every day to go to school and it great that you have friend too. My aunts daughter is home schooled and she has friend in her youth group too. As for the girl you like, you might want to tell her how you feel about her or you can wait until you senior your choice.** **Also thank you for the compliments, I am glad you are liking the chapter I post. The moments between Oliver and Kaz were my favorites to see, hope to hear from you soon again. Thanks.**

 **Ashely15: I know, I know her dad can really be a pain the butt. Kaz and Skylar friendship in here is really cute actually, I love that he does care for her and I am glad I made it like that. Sam girl I love elite force and I just watch every episode that comes out, something in common. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thank you much, it means a lot.**

 **Guest: Please go ahead and punch her father, I actually wouldn't mind it. I hate abusive parents like them in the story but they are out there and we can't do anything that behind the walls. I think you are the first person who noticed the teacher scene lol, I thought it was funny cause it reminded me of my 8th grade teach back in middle school.**

 **TKDP: Yeah Skylars dad is a real jerk at times, makes me want to erase him from the story completely lol. In the story Skylar has a fear with telling anything that deals with telling like police or child service about her abuse and it will be more into in more chapters. The Skoliver scene was that she wrote 'too long', my fault I should have probably wrote that, but the day she will talk is my favorite chapter actually. So I can't wait for you to see that chapter. Thanks about the sequel idea, i'll really have to think about it but if I need idea, I know the person to go to lol. Thanks for Reviewing!**

 **Angeline** **S: Glad you like the show and I'm glad Dawn liked the chapter. Hope I am on her good side now lol and thanks for liking the chapter.**

 **Thanks for all the awesome reviews guys and I hope to see you all soon with Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter once again, so here what we get Kaz/Skylar friendship scene. Oliver/Skylar/Heather. Wait Heather? Maybe half of you are wondering who she is, and some of you have already had the answer.**

 **The only thing I am going to say is that she is only appeared in this chapter, and reference in other chapters. Trust me though, she is nothing like Sarah or the way people treat Skylar. Yeah finally a nice person!**

 **Enjoy this chapter!**

Skylar Pov

I walk painfully into my house, I had been walking around for hours and I needed a break. My foot could not take any more of this. I was ordered to clean the house once again because my parents were making too many messes.

I had to end early with Oliver because I knew my parents would get angry if I stay longer than 6, that's when they actually notice i'm gone. I ended up telling Oliver that I needed to go home because I needed to go somewhere with my mom. My chest started to hurt when I told him that little white lie.

I promised not to lie to him, but I have to so he could be safe. So he couldn't see my life.

My cheek was still bruised and my stomach. I had no idea to fix any of this, because at one point someone will find out. For now my only luck is making sure Kaz was going to be safe and Oliver.

I sighed as I heard my phone ring upstairs, I knew it was Kaz. I walk painfully upstairs holding my lower leg as I walked. I knew this should be taken care of by going to the hospital but I didn't need my parents finding out.

They knew I wouldn't say anything, they did this on purpose. They thought living in a small town with no one around could be a perfect life for them. They knew how to get me scarred, and knew my fears.

"Hello." I answer my phone as I walk into my room. I slowly sit on my bed crossing my bad foot by me as I held it. Man where was a doctor when I need one.

"Hey Sky. How was studying with who you like to call lover boy." Kaz teased but all I felt was a tiny blush creeping my cheeks. I did not call him that.

"Shut up Kaz! I did not call him that and it actually went well. I met his aunt and his little cousin, I actually talked to her too."

Kaz stopped by a minute. "How old was she?" I knotted my eyebrows but answered. "His cousin? She is six, Why?"

I heard Kaz sigh and it almost makes me wonder what he really thinks about. I then heard a small chuckle escape his lips through the phone, which got me more confused by the moment.

"Well at least we know you can talk to six year old." For some reason it hurt when he said that, he knew my problem and shouldn't have made fun of it. Kaz is only person that knows anything about me and to hear that actually hurts.

"Yeah." I say in barley a whisper. Kaz sensed that his words hurt me and apologized.

"Are you okay Sky? I'm sorry for what I said if it hurt you, I just find out amusing. I think your going to be ready to talk to Oliver soon too." My eyes budge out. Me talking to Oliver, for me I have to know the person.

I know nothing about Oliver.

The only thing I know about him is that his mom died, he is cousins with Sarah, his dad left him and he lives with his aunt. That's all I know about him, in order for me to talk to him I needed to know more stuff about him.

"Don't be crazy Kaz, I don't know anything about him. I'll be ready when I'm ready to talk to him." I told him.

"He's not going to hurt you." Kaz said truthfully and I took in a deep breath.

"I know," I say and sighed. "But I still want to be cautious okay, I want to get to know him and then I will decide if I actually want to be his friend." I could almost see Kaz's nodding his head at my stupid decision.

Oliver won't hurt me.

"Okay, so how's your foot?" Kaz asked, he has been really worried ever since 2 days ago. I am really good at acting as if it doesn't hurt, keeping in the pain. I slowly put my foot down, felling the pain shot through me but I but my lips hard to not whimper.

"It's getting better, there's not really anymore pain." I lied.

"Then why are biting your lips hard, I could almost here you whimper." My eyes went wide at this, I looked around my room. Was Kaz actually here?

"Kaz! Where are you?" I said.

I heard Kaz chuckle and it almost makes me wonder if he has been in my house the whole time I was at Oliver. "But if I tell you then this doesn't make it fun, Come on Sky guess."

I took a deep breath, as I hissed. "Kaz! I'm serious, my parents are downstairs and if they see you it won't be good. Just tell me where you are?" I was worried that something might happen to him if my parents see Kaz.

They never liked Kaz, even before the abusing started happening. They thought he was childish and stupid, they thought he was a bad influence on me. I never agreed to it, if it wasn't for Kaz then I would never be alive. He has helped me through too much and I need to repay it to him.

"Fine, you know your not fun when your worried. Just open your window." I did as he told and opened it, I looked down to see Kaz smirking closing his phone. I shook my head but helped him up in my room.

"Kaz do you know how stupid you are! My parents could easily see you! Think next time you do this." I say snapping at him and see Kaz's smirk disappear. He didn't understand that I am doing this for him and no one else.

He needs to be safe.

"Sky, I'm sorry. Okay I didn't think, hey look at me," I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes, it was the first time I was actually worried. Kaz had a shocked face as he looked at my sad face.

Kaz then rushed over and brought me into a tight hug which I hugged back. I held him tight feeling the pain in my stomach, and on my cheek. I felt the tears flow and felt Kaz put his head on my shoulder, this was not about the Kaz situation anymore.

"I'm so sorry Skylar." He whispered but the tears didn't stop it continued, it kept on happening. I could do anything without being worried what my parent might do, I was going to live with this the rest of my life.

"It.. It hurts Kaz," I sniffled hard. "So much." I whispered holding him as tight as I can. Kaz held me even tighter and I shut my eyes hoping that everything I have is a dream, that nothing is real. That I am not real.

"I know, I promise you everything will be okay. As long as you got me on your side, I won't let them touch you."

* * *

The next day flew in and I kept getting weird looks from people. I tired to ignore them though, I had no idea what was going on but I didn't like the stares. I never had it before so I wasn't used to this much attention.

As I walked to my locker, I noticed that Oliver was there. He wasn't alone, he was with another girl. My heart stopped as I looked at them, they were laughing together and she was touching his arm. For some reason I didn't like looking at them.

I shook my head as I turned around and headed somewhere else. I didn't want to interrupt anything they were doing because he seemed like he really likes her. I think her name is Heather.

She had long thin brown hair, brown eyes and the most perfect skin. She was sweet girl in my English class, never bothered anyone and would always help people who needed help.

She deserves him, someone who can make him smile.

I went to English early, my thought still drafting to Oliver and Heather. The way they talked to each other, the way they laughed together. I wanted to be happy for him, I really did but it didn't fell right knowing he likes her.

My head flew up as I looked at two laughing figures, it was Oliver and Heather. She was telling him something and he was laughing hard his deep blue eyes twinkling at her. After his laughter died his head towards my direction and I looked away quickly as our eyes met.

Oliver sat next to me a confused look on his face. "You weren't at your locker today, you always go to your locker in the morning."

I signed as I got out a piece of paper, I was really a fool wasn't I. "Didn't need to go to my locker today." I passed the note to Oliver hoping he wouldn't ask further questions about it.

"Okay, well about today, Do you want to come over to start the project?" He asked and I thought about it for a while. I didn't know but I had a feeling, a bad feeling. It was stuck in my chest and I didn't know why.

"Sure, I'll be there by 3." Oliver looked at the note then back at me, his eyes wondering at me. I could feel my heart beat increase as he looked at me.

Oliver then leaned over with a tiny smirk on his face. "I can't wait to see your beautiful face til then." He whispered in my ear and I could feel his hot breath almost making my ears go red. Almost.

I shook my head at I pushed him away from me, He just chuckled at me. I watched as Mrs.B was giving her lesson but somehow my thoughts continued to think about the certain boy right next to me.

I mean I should not be thinking about Oliver this much, I don't even think about him at all but today was somehow different. It was like he was trying to make a new friend and I felt use. I bet that's not the problem and I am overexercising.

Oliver deserves new friends anyway, he is only known because of Sarah. He is probably tried of people kissing his feet all because he was cousins with her, he wanted friends and I could understand that. I know what is like having no real friends, well besides Kaz.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned my head to see Oliver, he was giving me a confused look. I then knotted my brows as he brought his desk next to mine.

"Mrs.B said the class should start something on the project, so we could have more time. Were you not listening?" Oliver asked.

I shook my head as he smirked at me. "Oh you thinking about someone huh. Was it me, I always knew you had this big crush on me but hey don't worry most of these girls in this school do to."

 _''Pretty sure his ego just got bigger.''_ I thought in my head as I shook my head at him again. I the started to get out the piece of paper me and Oliver worked on yesterday. Oliver had wrote that he wanted to be a veterinarian and I wanted to be a doctor.

That is all me have literally. Let me paint you a picture, Skylar= doctor, Oliver = Veterinarian

"Hey you okay? You seem a little distracted." Oliver asked with concern running through his voice, I turned my head and looked at him. I think I was okay, but I didn't know if I be honest.

"Yeah, just a rough day. Don't really want to talk about it." I passed him the note and he nodded at it letting go of me being complicating. He then grabbed his stuff and wrote some stuff too.

I was trying to figure out more stuff to write but yet again thoughts came to me, except they weren't about Oliver it was about my parents. Kaz was still trying to figure something out about my parents, he wanted answers.

He was so angry at my dad for what he did, he wanted to go give him for what he deserves. I knew Kaz was protective of me but I knew I could handle anything, but I still thank him for all the care he has for me.

"Hey Oliver." A soft voice came from where Oliver desk was, and I rose my head to see a smiling Heather. I watched as her eyes glued on Oliver and watched the same thing with Oliver. He was smiling like a goof.

"Hey Heather, Whats up?" Oliver asked and I almost rolled my eyes at them.

"Nothing much, just got bored because my stupid partner decide not to come to school today." Heather said with a bit anger and annoyance in her voice but I just continue to write some crap.

I felt Oliver turn to me and I went my eyes bugled. _Please don't introduce me, Please don't introduce me, Please don't._

"Oh well this is," Crap. "Skylar and she is my partner." This time I did roll my eyes at him and looked at them as all eyes were on me. I gave Heather a small smile and a nod at her which she did the same.

"Oh yeah, I remember you now. You looked familiar but I swear you were in classes last year, you still talk to the Kaz guy?" Heather asked me and I just nodded at her, if she really had a class with me then she would know my problem.

Oliver knotted his brows at her. "You know Kaz?"

Heather laughed at him. "Okay Oliver just because your a new kid doesn't mean no one knows who people are, everyone knows Kaz just like now everyone knows you."

Oliver nodded in return and Heather turned her gaze from him to me. "Kaz is a cool guy, we still talk sometimes. Glad you got a friend like that." Heather said and I just sat there not knowing what to say, I mean come on I just met the girl.

Oliver turned to me and Heather looked down forgetting that I couldn't speak. "Okay, well I should go, I need to go and try to do some work anyway." Heather said and a weight off came off me, I didn't know if she was leaving or if it was because Oliver was going to talk to me now.

"Wait Heather, why don't you just pull up a desk and work with us?" Oliver asks her.

Heather bit her lips and looked uneasy. "I don't think I can, Mrs.B would get pretty pissed. I'm good anyways, thanks Oliver." She said as she smiled widely at Oliver.

"Come on, looks there's a desk in front of me," Oliver pointed in front of the open desk. "Just take that, because the guy is absent today. Mrs.B wouldn't mind."

Oliver trying to be close to her, he was trying to be near her. I almost felt a ping in my chest, he really liked her and here I was in the way. He should have been with her, it would make easier for him anyway.

At least she talks.

"I think you are incorrect Mr. Short, I do mind. Now Heather go back to your seat and work and Oliver, you and Skylar continue working now." Mrs.B hissed as she came behind Heather. Heather nodded and went back to her seat while Mrs.b took her final glare at Oliver before walking away.

"Old hag, I didn't understand the point of that Heather could have just sat with us. Am I right Skylar." Oliver demanded as he turned to me.

I look at him and then shake my head, I shifted my eyes away from and tried to do my work. I was annoyed at this point, all I wanted to do is finish this project.

"What, aren't you going to tell me I'm right? I know I am."

I rolled my eyes at him and brought out a piece of paper. "Get over it, your going to see her right after class is over. Get your head out of your butt and started helping me."

I literally threw the note at his face, somehow this anger came crawling to my skin. I didn't know if it was Oliver not wanting to actually work with me or if that he keeps bothering me with this Heather problem.

"Okay now I really know not to bother you on a rough day, another thing I know about you."

He didn't know me.

That was the problem, I know nothing about him to trust him but he seems like he has known me forever. I don't know how I will ever trust if I know nothing about him. I need to know him fast, I need to find a way to trust him.

Suddenly there was a banging on our classroom door, it was hard banging. I felt my body stiff at the sound, people around us were freaking out. The banging continued and I closed my eyes shut feeling the fear in me.

The banging was loud and hard enough to break the door. Mrs.B was telling everyone to calm down but I wasn't calm. I wasn't yelling or trying to run away, I was standing still shaking not knowing what to do anymore.

I looked around to see the class moving around and Oliver just sitting there acting as if nothing is happening. I suddenly saw it, I saw my father he was in front of me. His face boiled in anger, his hand raising up as he slapped me hard.

"Skylar! Skylar! Are you okay?" Oliver said loud enough as the banging continued, I felt him holding my arm and I moved away fast. Thought recurred back on how my father used to bang my door like that before he attacked me.

Oliver needed to run, he needed to run before my father hurts him. I closed my eyes tighter as screaming began, but it wasn't other people screaming. It was mine. I heard it and I could hear myself trying to get help but nothing is happening.

I shook my head feeling the sweat on my forehead increase, I didn't know what was happening. "Skylar, It's not real! It's not real!" Oliver whispered and I slowly opened my eyes to see Oliver holding my arm as other people were looking at me.

It wasn't real.

The alarm was ringing and I heard peoples foot steps, I let out a deep breath. It was a fire drill, it wasn't real. Mrs.B looked at me with concern but I just put my head down, seeing as everyone got in line to go outside.

"Okay class, go ahead and go out to door 5." The class obeyed the teacher as they left the classroom, I turned my head and looked at Oliver who looked concerned at me. He was holding me as if someone was about to attack me.

He was protecting me.

"It's not real, I'm here, It's not real."

 **So how we feeling about this chapter? You guys like Heather? Oh and how about the ending though, Oliver is just a sweet gentleman isn't he. Like every scene I do there's a story behind, so there will be a story behind Skylar's outburst in class but I think we all know's what it's actually about.**

 **Well that's all I have to talk about, now lets do some reviews:**

 **TKDP: Thank you so much and I glad you like the idea of them working together, honestly just came in the back of my head lol. Hopefully the day you read Skylar will talk to Oliver will be the day everyone fall out of their seat! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **jaleftwhich: Good that you love Kimmie, and have fun on Spring Break I just finished mine like a week ago!**

 **Skoliver fan: Thank you, I am really happy that you are interested in the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Guest: Yeah poor Ollie (Always loved the name honestly) Welcome to the story, yeah Skylar doesn't have the best life and Oliver does have some troubles too. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Angeline** **S: Thank god I was hoping Dawn would like soon lol. Oliver wasn't abused as a kid, his story is different than Skylar but he never really got physically abused. It will make more sense in a couple more chapters.**

 **sirslinkalot: Yes I love Kim! Same I have 6 siblings all together not brother but they are a pain and they can't cooperate with me well honestly. Skoliver I know amazing and yeah poor Oliver. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews! Hopefully I can update faster than my pace right now sorry if you guys are annoyed, you guys are amazing though!**

 **See you in Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter. So happy to hear many of you like Heather but she won't end up with Oliver. I am total Skoliver and had been ever since the show started.**

 **Sarah is back in this chapter and will be in some other chapters, and we get to learn something new about her well mostly her feelings. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the amazing reviews.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

"You sure your okay Sky?" Kaz asks me for the millionth time. Me and Kaz were sitting outside his house, only because after my little panic attack in class today got my scared to go home. If I could I would stay at Kaz's the whole time, hell I would live here.

"Yes Kaz, I promise it was just a little freak out that's all." I assured him. Kaz had been over protecting me saying how he could get the police involve to stop all these vision but I kept on trying to tell him that I was okay.

"A little freak out! Oliver told me you were shaking as if you seen a mass murder, Skylar your not okay." Kaz said as he looked at me, his eyes wondering to my arms seeing the bruise then back at my cheek knowing there was a bruise under that make up.

I grabbed Kaz's hand and gripped it so he could look into my eyes. "I'm fine Kaz, I used to get these before, remember? It's not a big deal, you don't need to worry about it okay, just relax a little."

"No it's not okay Skylar!" Kaz let go of my hand. "It's never going to be okay because your still going to go back to that house and your still going to get beat. You take every chance you get to go to the police but you never try."

I gasp at Kaz. A sudden anger coming to me. "What am I suppose to fo Kaz! I have no family, I have no relatives here! There were going to send me to a stranger house or even worse a foster care."

"But I care Sky! I care if you get hurt, I can't see you get hurt anymore! You have dealing it for years and you still let them touch you." Kaz hissed at me as he clenched his jaw. "I hate it! I hate not protecting you the right way! I hate it Sky."

"Kaz.."

"No! Don't try to force me that this all okay, none of this ever going to be okay. I act like I have everything under control, but I don't. Sometimes I don't know what to do but say that things will get better, none of this is going to be better."

Kaz rushed his hand over his face, feeling the hot anger to his face. I got up slowly feeling a tear shed, he was right. I looked away from Kaz feeling the sadness come to me, how could I ever make things right?

"Sky. I'm sorry I snapped okay, It's just that I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. You are best friends and have been for years and years and all I want to do is protect you."

I turned around and walked up to Kaz putting my arms around him as I hugged him. His arms rested on my back hugging me back, we have been hugging a lot lately.

"Kaz, you are protecting me if it wasn't you then I wouldn't be here right now," Kaz tighten his hold on me. "Thank you for saving me." I pulled away from and gave him a sad smile, feeling a tear slip down my cheek that I quickly wiped away.

My mind drifted to what happen today in class, I was so weak. I had to look like a fool in front of my entire class, not like it hasn't happen before but this time I had Oliver holding onto me.

I had no one the other times.

Oliver eyes were filled with concern and panic himself as he looked at me. It probably looked like a demon was inside of me when I did that today. No one would even go near me when this happen but Oliver did, he wasn't scared of me.

"I don't think I could face Oliver today." I told Kaz knowing it was about today.

"He won't judge you," Kaz said softly. "He was really worried about you when he came up to me and told me everything, that shows that he cares about you Sky."

I bit my lip hard as a sudden anger to me. "How could he care about me!? He doesn't know me, he doesn't know anything about me and I don't know either. How can I think that he cares when all he knows that I don't talk!"

"So get to know him."

"How!" I hissed. "I can't even talk to the guy, I don't understand how he can be okay with me. I write everything on paper to him, I know he won't hurt me but i'm not taking my chances before getting to know him."

Kaz sighed. "He's trying Sky. He is trying to show that it's okay to talk to him, to be his friend. You have this bubble on you Skylar where you only let me in, when there is this guy trying to be apart of your life as well."

"Kaz, you don't understand."

Kaz stepped closer to me. "I don't have to understand, I am the only person you have ever told about your abuse. I'm not saying you should tell him about your life, all I'm saying that if he is willing to try with you then he is perfect in my book."

I thought about the words he said, Oliver was trying hard with me. He didn't give up on me yet and I was really impressed. Somehow he was okay with me, he didn't care that I don't talk and he was not pressuring me.

"I hope your right about this Kaz." I say as I pack my stuff knowing I had to go to Oliver's soon. Kaz smirked at me, the anger, the sadness and the hopelessness all gone from his eyes. It was nice seeing a change.

"Whenever am I wrong?"

* * *

I signed as I step on The Shorts porch, it was the last thing I wanted to do but I couldn't really ignore him since he will be on my case even more. I knocked slow on their door lightly.

Not even seconds later Oliver opened the door to his house, a small smile on his face as he stared at me. I could see the concern in his face because it was the same concern he had a couple hours ago, which got me scared.

I was scared on how close I was with Oliver, he treated me like a real friend. Like how Kaz treats me. I gave Oliver a small smile myself as he gestures for me to go into his house. As I step in I could feel Oliver's gaze burning in the back of my head.

''Um, we can go upstairs or work downstairs whatever you..'' Oliver started.

''So the rumors are true.'' My head followed the voice and I turn my head to see Sarah on her railing looking down at me and Oliver. I frowned as I turned to Oliver who had a somewhat angry face on him.

''Miss little no talking is in my own house and it not kissing the floor I walk on,'' Sarah smirked.

''Enough Sarah!'' Oliver anger voice echoed through my ears and I could almost remember the same voice he used on Bryan. I got me scared a little because of his temper, it was something new I learned.

''What, just because she doesn't talk doesn't mean anything. She's hiding something, and she is doing it really well.'' Sarah says as she steps down the stairs, and come near me and Oliver.

Oliver being protective of me stands in front of me, acting if Sarah was going to come and attack me. I though put my hand on his arm letting him know that I was okay, because I wanted to hear what Sarah was going to say.

Sarah glares low as she stands in front of me, her long brown hair near her face. ''Come on this little pimp has to be hiding something. I heard about your little meltdown all because you heard an alarm go off. You can't tell me that you are afraid of those sounds.''

When I didn't say anything Sarah laughed at me, ''Really Ollie this is the type of person you want to be seen hanging out with, even I could do better than _that.'_ ' My eyes traveled to the floor as Sarah said those words, she was right about that.

''Yes, this is the type of person because unlike you she is never rude to anyone. I know that just by telling even if she doesn't talk and I know that she cares about people. No wonder you lost Kaz.''

Oliver hissed and I watched as Sarah eyes turned to a hurt emotion, her eyes sending a glare to Oliver. It almost makes me wonder how Sarah really felt about Kaz, I quickly watched as Sarah turned back to me then at Oliver.

''I didn't lose him, I left him! I couldn't be seen with someone who was friends with her,'' Sarah hissed at Oliver but I could tell it was direct to me. ''You ruined everything for me with him!''

Sarah turned to me this time and I looked between Oliver and Sarah. Sarah was trying to keep her anger in place while Oliver was glaring hard into Sarah back of her head, he looked as if someone attacked him and he needed to fight back.

''Your pathetic Sarah, come on Skylar let go upstairs.'' Oliver said as he pulled my arms, gripping it not too hard. Me and Oliver walked upstairs, his eyes training on going upstairs while I turned my head to see Sarah angrily push her hair out her face.

''Yeah go ahead help her! That's what she need people to help her because she can't do it herself! Why don't you tell her about Heather! I bet she will get a kick out of it.''

My stomach cringed at the thought of it, I didn't know what Sarah thought but I was curious. I watched as Oliver clenched his jaw hearing Sarah's voice, I could see the rage and anger in his eyes. I suddenly turned back to Sarah who at this point didn't pay attention to me or Oliver.

Her face red but I didn't think it was from anger, I think it was from something else. I never once felt bad for Sarah, I always thought she got what she deserved but after seeing her now. It was different, lets just say that.

As we made it to Oliver's room, he softened his grip on me not like it hurt in the first place. Oliver closed the door of his room and leaned against the door to help calm his anger. I just stared at him, watching him taking his deep breath.

''I'm sorry for everything she said, I swear I thought she was going to change.'' Oliver whispered but it seemed like he was trying to say it to himself.

Oliver turned around slowly and I watched all the anger, and rage in his eyes leave at that moment, his sad smile trying to cover up everything. I knew that smile because that was my smile, it's when I cover up all my pain.

''Should we get started?''

I nodded and watched as Oliver ignored my contact pulling out any paper we needed for this assignment. I sighed as I sat on his bed, I don't know how I am not afraid of him.

I should be scared of Oliver.

After seeing all this anger he had could remind of my father, it could remind me of all the venom eyes my father had, and it could remind of me of the hate my mother had for me. All of this, Oliver's anger, hate, and venom is not towards me.

He was trying to protect me, and I was letting him.

10 minutes later and everything in this room was filled with silence, it was never like this and I didn't like it at all. Oliver was avoiding any gaze he could have with me, and honestly I was doing the same. I just didn't like the Oliver who was loud and told his idiotic jokes.

I sighed as I had enough of this, I grabbed my paper and wrote on it. ''You should be partners with her.'' I passed the note to Oliver watching as his gaze finally locked with me. I looked away as Oliver picked up the note, and read it.

''What? Partners? You mean Heather,'' I nodded. ''Why would I partners with her? I'm partners with you.''

I shook my head at him, he still didn't understand. ''I know you like her and it's much easier, she talks, I don't. I think it would much better if you work with someone that you would get along with.'' I wrote as I passed the note to him.

Oliver eyes were concentrated on the note, he was gripping the sides like his life mean't on it. I didn't know if he was angry at me or at something else.

''You think I like Heather? It is what Sarah said?'' I shook my head. ''I don't like Heather, well not like that. It's hard to explain and it's a really long story.'' Oliver said but I was interested, I wanted to know about him and Heather.

''Iv'e got time.'' I wrote.

Oliver chuckled at me, it was the first time since we have been in this room. ''Okay, well what Sarah said wasn't all true. You might get a kick out of it but once you hear my story then you will understand.''

I nodded at this. ''So before my mother passed away, every summer me and my mother would stay in this house. Aunt Morgan didn't mind because there was enough rooms for us, Last summer I met Heather who lived across the street.''

Oliver grinned at his thought. ''I met her by Sarah, she was her friend. She was an outgoing girl, she was funny and smart. She had always this gesture with her hands, it could crack anyone up. Once I met her, I guess you could say I fell for her.''

''I thought she everything in a girl, beauty, kindness and smartness. We dated for 2 months, but in that 2 months something changed.'' Oliver looked at me and I nodded at him knowing it was okay for him to go on.

''I thought with Heather I would feel a spark, you know like love. I didn't. We dated for 2 months but I felt nothing while she told I was the love of her life. I felt so guilty, she was a great girl and I was leading her on.''

Oliver signed. ''I thought I could love her, I thought maybe if I tried harder than I could feel spark anything to know she was the one. It still didn't happen, I broke up with her 2 week before I was suppose to leave again.''

I looked at Oliver, when he was telling the story it seemed like he was in love with her. I almost felt some sort of relive after hearing they broke up, I had no idea what was going with me and I wasn't liking.

''She was pissed after I told her everything, I had never really seen her mad so it kind shocked me. She ended up crying in front of me and I pulled in a hug but I told her that I just wanted to be friends with her.''

Everything that Oliver was saying made sense now, he was just trying to be her friend and nothing more. I did feel sympathy for him, he had a rough relationship with someone he didn't know if he could actually love.

I grabbed a paper with question that stayed in my mind.

''Then what did Sarah mean when she said I could get a kick out it?''

Oliver ran his hand over his face. ''Heather came up to me today and told me she still had feelings for me, I told her that I saw her as a friend. She tried to get me back telling me she was going to be better, but I knew it wasn't her it was me.''

''She said that she wants to be closer to me, she wants to be my partner.''

The words rang in my ears, I could almost feel my heartbeat going fast again. I knew something was odd when she came up to me and Oliver. She was still in love with Oliver and I was in the way for her to be with him.

I knew this was happening but he doesn't want to be her partner, ''It won't hurt me if you go be partners with her.'' I wrote to him but that was a lie. For some reason thinking about Oliver leaving me as a partner hurt my chest.

''Well I'm not going to, i'm staying right here. I told Heather that I was going to be your partner, and that's final.'' Oliver said.

I looked into his deep blue eyes, he was right he wasn't going to leave me. Why won't he? Why does he want to stay with me so badly?

''Why?'' I wrote.

Oliver looked at me before answering the question. ''Maybe it's because I want to get to know you, Maybe it's because I want to be your friend or maybe i'ts because I'm this close away for you to talk to me.''

 _''Maybe so.''_ Oliver smirked at me and I shook my head at him feeling a grin on my lips. I could feel Oliver eyes stare at me, as I looked back I then knew I knew nothing about him. Not like Heather who knew him for 2 months, I have only knew him for 3 weeks.

''I know nothing about you. How are you willing to be my friend if you know nothing about me?'' I wrote because this was a serious question and I wanted to know the truth.

Oliver looked over to me with his brows knotted together. ''Then let me get to know the real Skylar Valentine, because frankly I am ready to know the real you. I have been ever since the day I talked to you, I want to be there for you at any time.''

His voice lowered at the end and then I knew he was talking about what happened today. I smiled weakly at him knowing I felt like a fool today, I probably looked like one too. I knew I was ready too, I was ready to know Oliver Short.

''Me too,'' I wrote.

Oliver smiled at me, he knew that I was going to be ready. That's the best part about him is that he was there, and I knew he wasn't going to leave. I just had to be careful with him if he ever found out about my life, my real life.

''So what do you say? 20 question?'' He asked.

I grinned at him and wrote. ''I say your on, now let's get started Ollie poo.''

 **Well they do say the best way to know people is play 20 questions, am I right guys? Sarah still being the same Sarah and Oliver dated Heather. Next chapter all Skoliver! I can't wait for it!**

 **Again sorry for the late update, honestly school is so annoying and work, if any of you are still in high school like me then good luck. Anyway, I hope to post more chapter recently instead of taking long but I think you guys can understand.**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **Guest- Everyone loves a jealous Skylar, and I hope the outburst explains everything.**

 **Guest- Thank you so much! I am all for Skoliver too, don't worry I won't back out, a lot of people really enjoyed the part where Oliver protected her so then that's means I finally did something right. For the abuse part, well we just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **jaleftwich- Thanks and that cool that you went to Kanas, it sounds fun that you went turkey hunting. Did you catch any? I went to Florida for a couple of days and spent there to go to beaches. Came back burned but it was all worth it lol.**

 **Angeline** **S- Thank you, I'm glad you like Heather and maybe I'll think about putting her in the end of the chapter but I haven't made up my mine yet. Sadly that was not Oliver's plan so Sky can talk, but that would be a good idea honestly. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **sirslinkalot- Thank you and yeah it is pretty obvious that Skoliver has feelings for each other, I try to make it look at cute as possible. Well for Heather I guess you can say that she didn't expect Sky not to talk, maybe they will interact again but for now it's a no. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP- Thank you, I try to have Kaz protect her at all cause. Yep Heather for sure does make Skylar jealous but I have to agree that she is a type of person I would want to meet too. I hope the story make sense on the outburst but there's more, just wait on it lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thank you all for reviewing and I hope to post another chapter early but don't quote me on it. Well that's all hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you soon.**

 **-Kristina**


	8. Chapter 8

**Early update, long chapter. I'm really excited for you guys to read this chapter ;) This is one of my longest chapter so sorry if you guys don't really like long chapter but hey it's life.**

 **Okay well I'm going to end it here so you guys can read.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

"Ill go firs," Oliver suggested. "Whats your favorite type of music?"

I thought about it for a second before writing it down. ''Don't really have any, I like dance, Hip-hop and country.'' I showed the paper to Oliver which he grunted and held his head up to the air.

"Country! Why country? That's one of the worst kind of music." Oliver stopped. "Wait! Don't tell me you are a Taylor Swift fan." I laugh as I shake my head at him earning a loud sign relief from him.

"Well besides country we almost have the same type of music, but I like rap and rock." I nodded knowing that at some point in my life I have heard both of them before. "My turn, your favorite color?" I wrote.

"I guess were back to second grade again," Oliver grinned. "Well I guess you could say that i'm a green guy, but not that ugly dark green but that light neon green." He says and I look in his room seeing the exact color he described.

"And here I was thinking your were a blue type." I wrote earning a nice laugh to Oliver mouth. "How about you, What's your?" He asks.

"I like the color peach, it always been my favorite color." I wrote.

"Nice." Oliver grinned. "Okay, how about your favorite food? You know just to make it to you on our first date." Oliver winked at me.

I'm not going to lie when he said that I could feel a blush creeping on my neck and cheeks, maybe it was just because it was hot outside. Yeah let's go with that. I looked up to a smirking Oliver seeing my blush that I didn't try to hide.

"First not going to happen," I wrote. "And I love eating pasta, especially Fettuccine Alfredo. I haven't had one of those in forever but you aren't going to make it for me and then poison me."

Oliver chuckled at my paper. "I wasn't thinking about poisoning you, well not yet."

I shook my head at him. "Um, I really am not creative with food, just give me chicken, pizza or sandwich and that will be pleasing." In that moment I wanted to laugh because he sounds just like Kaz at that moment.

I grinned thinking about my next question. "Okay if you leave this house because of a world destruction, what would be one thing you would take?"

"Creative question I see but I don't think that ever going to happen, like ever." Oliver said and I hit his shoulder for him ignoring my question.

"I know just answer the question goof." I wrote.

"Can you be a answer?" I shook my head as Oliver smirked. "Damn! well I would take, Kim I guess. I could never leave her behind but I couldn't never leave my family either. So I guess all, I would take all my family."

I smiled widely at Oliver, I knew he loved his family that much. The way he treats Kim, the way he cares about his aunt and the concern he has for Sarah, "You really love your family huh?" I wrote and watched him nod at my response.

''They mean everything to me.'' Oliver looked at me and I could tell he was serious about everything. He needed his family more than ever, and I could tell he was in pain. I knew the reason for it.

He misses his mom. He still needs her.

"How about you, How's your family like?" The sudden question made me want to vomit. I couldn't let him know about my family, I needed to make up something for his sake.

"Well I'm an only child," _Going well so far. "_ My mother always works and so does my father so I basically have the house for myself." _Here comes the lie. "_ They care about a lot and makes sure everything goes my way."

It wasn't a lie when I said my father and mother worked, they had been ever since I was old enough to stay home alone which was 10. I rally did anything when I stayed home alone anyway, I was always scared to leave my house.

A guilty feeling in my chest escaped as I showed Oliver the note, he was smiling as if it really is happening to me. Believe it I want it to happen. I wish they could love me like that, I wish they cared about me but I knew they didn't.

"Sounds likes we both had a very boring childhood, My mother used to work too. Never had any siblings to play with and my neighbors hated me so they wouldn't let me play with their kids."

Now I was really interested on what he did. "What did you do?" I wrote and he grinned at me.

"I knew you were going to ask me, well let's just say as a kid I was bored out of my mind. One day I was playing outside with the neighbors kids and let's just say we drank a lot of water on that sunny day."

He laughed. "I was like what 7, I had no manners at that time. So when I had to go I had to go, so let's just say that I let out a number 1 on Mrs. Bennetts garden when she was growing flowers."

At this point I was laughing with Oliver joining me, that was actually a really funny story. It was good for me to laugh since today wasn't really my day.

"And then she just came up to me and was like, 'You sir owe me new flowers! and How dare you urinate on my poor flowers! Do you know the time and hour I spent on these flowers!" He tried to copy and old lady's voice which got me to laugh harder.

"In the end she told my mom and I had to apologize while she never grew flowers ever again since that summer, it was the best." My laugh died down a little a feeling of happiness in me.

Oliver smiled over to me. "It's good to hear you laugh, haven't heard one of those escape your mouth since the day in the classroom." I still remember that day, I was feeling low the next couple of days because of the interaction I had with my father.

"Okay it's my turn," He said. "Now what is a major phobia you have?"

I turned red at my ridiculous phobia. "Well I have a fear of bugs, you know crawlers, flyers and spiders." I nervously showed him the paper and I get him a laugh out loud which makes me want to almost slap him.

"Bugs! That's is the most typical thing a girl has that it shouldn't even be called a phobia." Oliver said with a knowing smirk, and I wanted to hit over the head. Okay yes I was afraid of bugs, but you can't blame me they are disgusting.

"Don't make fun of it, it's a real phobia."

Oliver dropped the smirk into a small grin. "You're right. I'm sorry but come on Skylar it's a phobia that anyone could have, you don't have any other phobia?" He asks and I shifted my eyes away from him.

My fear of my parents, but I could quite tell him that now could I. They scared me because sometimes I get scared they would hurt me too much that something could happen to me, not like they cared about me anyway.

"Hey Skylar," His worried voice rang in my ears. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made fun of that phobia, I just never really took you as a girl who was scared of bugs."

I looked back at Oliver hoping the sadness in my eyes leave, it's wasn't because of the phobia. It was because he didn't understand, he has people who love him. I have no one who would really love me, no one.

"It's okay," I forced a smile onto my lips. "Let's continue because I believe it's my turn." I wrote to him.

Oliver looked at me with a grin. "Okay, let me see the wildness and creativity you have with your question. I can't wait for it." His grin was already making me want to smile, his happiness was making me happy again.

I smiled shortly before writing my question. "What's your favorite sweets?" Oliver looked at me shaking my head at the question I wrote to him.

"How did I not know?" He grinned. "Um, well I guess I like skittles but the original, I can't really handle sour stuff to well." Oliver looked over to me and I was really liking this game already.

"How about you?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders knowing I had a lot of candies I loved. "Pretty much anything sweet or sour, but I guess my favorite is sour patch. That's my childhood candy I always ate."

Oliver stood up with a smirk plastered on his face. "Is that so." He walked over to his desk and open his cabinets, suddenly an unopened sour patch landed on the bed. I looked at Oliver with an eyebrow raised.

"Kim is also a sweet girl, this is one of her favorite candy. She could eat so many of these but it's way too much sugar and will rot her teeth so I hide it from her." I open the sour patch like I am little girl getting a new toy.

The oranges were always my favorite color to eat.

"Thanks," I wrote as I munch on more. "I guess it's your turn Ollie poo." It took some time for him to think, he looked confused. I mean we could stop playing, I already know enough about him. He just looked for some reason angry.

"What," Oliver looked at me. "What happened today?" My breath hitched at his questions, one moment we were having fun now were going into deeper levels. I thought he would forget about today, for my sake.

"What do you mean?" I lied, I knew exactly what he mean't. He wanted to know why I had the outbreak, he wanted to know the reason but I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that I get visions of my parents beating me when an alarm goes off.

"You know exactly what I mean Skylar!" His voice rose. "You, you scared me." Oliver's voice was low. "You kept shaking, and you looked someone was attacking you. It happen cause of a drill alarm, what happened to you Skylar?"

This time I felt tears in my eyes, God I wish I could tell him. I needed to make sure he was safe though, just working with him was going to be dangerous. I blinked away the tears and wrote a lie on my paper.

"I guess that one of my other phobia's, I guess the sound an alarm just scares me.." I showed him the note hoping it would convince him, I mean the ending wasn't a true lie, every time I hear an alarm I get the visions.

It started in 6th grade, I guess that when I really experienced the real abuse. I could feel my father trying to break my door and my mother screaming at me. That's when I get the visions, it was the most brutal thing I deal with and it happens every time an alarm goes off.

"You know you can trust me right?" Oliver asks and even if I known if for almost a month, I feel like I could.

He is not going to hurt me.

I nodded. "Then I know that isn't the full story, there's another story to it I could tell." Oliver says and I could feel my cheeks turn red on him figuring it out. "But I'm going to wait."

I look up to him, his eyes were hurt because of my lie. There was nothing I could about it. ''I'm going to wait until you are ready, I don't care how long I will wait. It's been 3 weeks since I have known you and I will continue on waiting.''

"Talking or not, because what happen today is hard for you to explain. I could wait and when you do tell me I promise you I will not tell anyone, I want you to able to trust me with this."

I knew I could. I knew I was going to be ready for this. "I know I can but it's hard since Kaz was the only person I really told anyone anything, he has been with me through years and years. So I'm not really use to people wanting to help me."

Oliver nodded at the paper I gave him, He understood. "I get that, I really do. I know you aren't going to tell the stuff you tell Kaz but I just want you to know i'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you Skylar."

I knew that.

"I have said before and I'm going to keep saying it, whenever you are ready to talk, to open up, anything. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." I looked up to see his blue eyes, his honest eyes. He was being a true person, and I was ready.

I was ready for the next level.

I grabbed my paper and wrote down a question. "Hold out your hand and tell me what your name is?" I say and I watched as Oliver looked confusingly at me. I nodded at him and he just shook his head, a tiny grin on his lips.

"I guess I'm Oliver Short," He held out his hand. "What's the point of this?"

I took in a deep breath, ignoring his second question. I knew what I was going to do, and I knew it was going to be the right thing. For me and for him, I could trust him.

"I'm Skylar Valentine, Nice to meet you Oliver." I say to him for the first time, his eyes shocked. My mouth is into a wide smile as I shook Oliver's hand. The next thing I see is Oliver's eyes with happiness and a huge smile on his face.

"I knew my charm was working on you." I laughed and watched as Oliver did the same thing, at this moment I didn't feel embarrassed or insecure. I felt like me. I didn't worry about the pain in me, because I was with Oliver and he distracts me from even feeling the pain.

"You wish, you just got me in a good day."

Oliver continues to smile at which get me to have a bubbly feeling in my stomach. "It's good to hear your voice Valentine." My cheeks heat up at his words and it wasn't even a compliment, now I had no idea what was really going on.

"You too Short."

* * *

Me and Oliver had been working the whole time, we actually got a decent amount done. The rest of the time we were talking, Oliver wanting to know more about me and I let him. It was more than I could do, right?

In that time I did get to know him, the real Oliver. In that moment I was enjoying myself, I wasn't worry about anything else but talking to him. He was an easy person to talk to, and I wanted to get to know more of that.

"As much as I hate talking to you," I say with a grin. "It's almost 7 and I should go home soon." Suddenly a light frown appeared on his face, did I say something wrong? I never usually see that on Oliver.

"You can't just stay a little longer, I'll give you more sweets."

I chuckle at that. Kim came in earlier and saw my sour patch and literally devoured the whole thing. She was a little girl on a sugar rush, I thought it was cute so I didn't bother to steal any but Oliver wasn't too happy.

"I can't, I should be going before it gets dark outside." I say looking out the window, it wasn't bad but I could tell it was going to be dark soon.

Oliver stood up throwing a jacket on him, which got me confused. "I'll walk with you then," He holds up one finger before I get too speak. "And before you tell me no, It's my choice and there could creepers outside. I don't want my princess to get hurt."

The heat in my cheek rushes again, I was no way a princess and I was not his princess. "You know you could stop giving me compliments to get a reaction out of me, I am already talking to you."

Oliver smirks as he walks over to me, his mouth close to my ear that I could feel his hot breath. "Who says I was just trying to get out a reaction out of you, maybe I was just complimenting you."

His low husky voice gave me shivers down to my spine. I never had anyone make me feel this way. I turned my head to look at him but his blue eyes were already stuck on mine, and then suddenly my eyes flickered down to his lips.

He was close, really close.

I then felt his hand holding my cheek, his soft hand. I was leaning into his soft warm touch. I watched as Oliver took another step to me, leaning into me and I didn't stop him. Instead I leaned closer, closing my eyes.

"Ollie! Skylar!" We pulled away from the little girls voice. "I want to play! Let's play!" We turn out head to see Kim running into Oliver's room like lighting speed, her hands flying everywhere as she yelled.

We then turned our head back to each other, me having an amused look on my face. "Sugar rush." We both say and then start laughing. Oliver smiles more as he stares at Kim, he runs up t her and picks her up.

I turned my head feeling my lips tingle from my almost kiss with Oliver. I was actually glad it didn't happen, he couldn't get too close like that. It will make much harder from me to keep him safe. I needed to get out of here.

I quickly grabbed my stuff as I walked out of his room, I rushed downstairs hoping he wouldn't see me. My corrections were wrong because I heard him yelling my name. I signed as I held the door knob, seeing Oliver running downstairs.

Our eyes meet again, and this time I can't break the gaze again. A throat is cleared and I already know who it is, _Sarah._ Oliver breaks the gaze as he stares at his cousin, giving her a hard glare probably because of what happen today.

"Let's go Skylar." Oliver voice seemed annoyed but I couldn't really tell. I nodded knowing my old self was back in front of Sarah, she couldn't hear me speak.

We waked outside in silence, I don't know what to talk about suddenly. My heart is beating really fast just when Oliver's is walking next to me, he had this sort of affect on me that I couldn't describe.

"Hey." I felt Oliver pull my forearm making me stop. I turned to him and it was like we were back in his room again, I could almost want to feel his hand on my cheeks again. No this can't be happening.

"Back there, whatever was going to happen was my fault. It was kinda in a moment, but I promise all I am trying to do is be your friend. Not in a relationship," Oliver laughs his cheeks turning to a redish color.

"Can we just pretend it never happen?" He says shyly.

He wants to pretend it never happen. He says it was in a moment but he still did it anyway. Now I have to do the same, but the tight feeling in my chest didn't feel right. I didn't like that feeling.

"Yeah sure, I can pretend it never happened." I say but my ending seemed like I hissed it out. Oliver nodded putting a smile on his cute face.

"Good," He paused. "So we did good today, you know with the project and all."

"Yeah, it's better so Mrs.b won't get a headache from us anymore." I say and Oliver chuckled lightly.

"She never did like us huh," Oliver grins. "Beats her, at least we don't go stalking other teachers on Facebook about their life." That's when a tiny laugh escaped my mouth. Oliver always knows how to make me feel better.

"I mean I could understand her," Oliver turns to me with a shock face. "Come on you know no teachers even talk to her, or bother to talk to her. If I was her I would probably do the same."

I grinned at Oliver's amused thought. "I never really thought of it like that, you know what your right. I guess I would do the same too."

I looked around my neighborhood to see my house near, I should really let Oliver go. "Um, Oliver I think I am good now. I see my house you can go back before it get dark."

I hoped that work.

"No," Guess not. "It's fine plus I want to know where exactly your house is so I can stalk you everyday." His eyebrows quirk up and I grinned as I shook my head at him, crossing my arms.

"I mean that could happen," Oliver smirks even bigger. "If you want to get punch in the throat." I gritted in play and Oliver smirks disappear, he swallows and I could see his adam apple showing.

"I didn't know you were this violent, Jeez I'll make a note to never mess with you." I grinned as we continued to walk, a couple steps away was my house. I could almost feeling my hands shake, I hoped he wasn't planning to come in.

"Are you okay Skylar?" His worried voice gives me the chills, he sounds so.. real. I nodded my head knowing I didn't want to speak at the moment. I wanted him to leave before something bad happens.

"Okay this is my stop." I say as I stood into of my house, looking at the porch then at Oliver. "You could go now you know, I am capable into walking myself to my house."

"Well I wouldn't really be a gentlemen in front of your parents if I didn't walk you to your door." Oliver says and I almost feel my throat burn. He couldn't see my father or my mother, it will destroy me.

"Come on," He says as he pulls my hand and I could almost forget my situation. Just with him holding my hand, it was weird feeling.

I took a deep breath as I knocked on my door once, twice, three times but no one answered. I looked confusingly at Oliver before making up some lame excuse.

"Oh yeah I forgot both my parents are working a double shift, at least I got a key." I pull out my spare key and open the door to my house, I stood out looking at Oliver. He did the same, I could almost see the ocean with his blue eyes.

"Well thanks for inviting me over, I'll guess that i'll see you at school." I say hoping to get rid of him before my father comes because I could smell the whiskey in my house knowing he was here.

"Yeah sure, see you Skylar." He winked as he walked away, I watched him put his hands in his pockets as he walked out of my driveway. I sighed as I closed my door holding in that deep breath I was holding.

Well today was an interesting day.

 **And she talks! So what did you guys think? Too early? Well I did say that this is one exciting chapter, so yes Mrs. Skylar Valentine finally talks. Plus there an almost kiss. I know, I know I am an amazing writer to put that in there. You are very welcome.**

 **You guys are very lucky that I my work let me out early today because if they didn't then honestly I wouldn't know when to post this. Hopefully I can have another chapter in here by this week but we'll have to wait and see.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **OMGskoliver- Aww thank you so much! It means a lot to me. :)**

 **Guest- Thank you so much but honestly I'm not that great.. maybe a little but not the best lol. Thanks anyway!**

 **jaleftwich- Thanks, and it sounds you really did have fun Turkey. It's nice going places and about the other stories, I'm honestly busy (With working, other fanfic and other stuff) but I could think about. I don't really know anything about Star wars but I do know divergent but I just haven't bothered writing a fic about it. Thanks you so much! Florida is amazing over there!**

 **Angeline S-Thank you so much! I think I really am going to enjoy Renesmee's and Renesmee Cullen reviews very much, they sound hilarious! Hopefully Dawn could make jokes like too. Lol seems you got stuck in the end though, good luck!**

 **TKDP- Thanks! Yeah Sarah could be a tad mean to Skylar a lot. Yeah I agree you on Heather's situation, but she will learn sooner or later. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **sirslinkalot- Thanks, I like the way I kept it as Skoliver partners too. I kept on doubting myself until I was like 'Nah I'm all Skoliver', at least Heather isn't like Sarah right. Also sorry if the grammar mistakes are too much, honestly my last chapter I just skimmed through it *I don't usually do that but it had been a really long update* I hope this is one better and clearer to read but I'm not really the best with grammar, so sorry if there is still mistakes.**

 **Okay thanks you guys all for the amazing reviews and hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back again guy I am sorry for such a late update. I know I'm so bad when it comes with updates, just forgive me one day. I have this story finished honestly I just need to update more. I'll try harder I promise.**

 **On a seperate note I came back with a new POV, this time it's Oliver! I know it's amazing but I felt like he needed a way to tell the story too. Now this POV is going to tell you a lot about his past so I would read it carefully.**

 **I'll see you guys soon! Enjoy the story!**

Oliver Pov

The next day came in and I was still shocked by Skylar talking to me, I hope I wasn't pressuring her though. That's the last thing I wanted to do. I couldn't help it, the first time I saw her I knew her beauty was on the outside but she seemed different.

I can't really explain it but even when she didn't talk, she made me feel things I never did. Now she makes my heart beat so fast when she talks, her beautiful voice. Then there was our almost kiss, our kiss.

Getting to know her was a step into our friendship, I learned things about her that I never expected. I told her things that I never told anyone, but I didn't dare tell her that. I didn't want her to feel guilty, she should never feel guilty.

When I whispered in her ears, I felt the goosebumps in my arm for even being close to her. The moment I looked at her, God she was so beautiful. I don't know how she could even be friends with me, she couldn't find out my past.

I lied to her. It never felt so bad.

After my mother died I lived with my grandpa that didn't really pay attention. I had really bad angers problems. I thought everyone around me were leaving on purpose, my mother, my father and my friends. I started fighting, the only things that controlled me.

I fought kids who tried to mess with me, I got in a lot of trouble for it. I was in 3 fights which got me to get kicked out of the school, my grandpa was so furious that he called Aunt Morgan and told me to live with her and transfer schools.

In the beginning I hated it. I hated being in a house that wasn't mine, I didn't get any better. Sarah had tried to help me many times but I shut her out, I didn't want anyone's help.

I didn't want help.

One day I was outside, a group of guys yelling and throwing stuff on other people's property. Once they saw me they tried to mess with me, I had so much anger in me. I don't remember exactly what happen next, I punched a guy and they attacked me.

Which lead me to the hospital. My aunt was devastated and angry when she saw my condition. I had a bruised eye, my ribs were almost broken and I had scratches on me. The doctor then prescribed me as intermittent explosive disorder.

I had to go to rehab that summer, to control my anger and my outbursts. I guess I did get better when I saw how hard my family was trying, and then I didn't even appreciate it.

I was just being a stubborn kid.

One day I decided to walk around the neighborhood, and then I saw her. Her long light brown hair flowing everywhere, she seemed so perfect. I almost wanted to walk up to her and talk to her, but I didn't have the guts to do it.

A couple weeks later I saw her again, she was in my English class. She was wearing sunglasses which I didn't mind because she still looked even more beautiful in them. I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't, that when I knew she was damaged.

I then told Sarah about her and she told me that her and Skylar were friends in elementary and middle school. She said she wanted to only be friends with Kaz but he was always with Skylar. So she stopped being friends with them cause Skylar never talked.

Now I got to be more around her and it was the best feeling, all my anger is gone when she's around. Even when she never talked, I couldn't seem to be angry with her ever. I understood her, because I had to be alone myself when my mother died.

There were still days where I wanted to blow up, just to punch something. I had anger in this in me, and I didn't know how to control it sometimes. Looking at my family gives me calm but sometimes that is never answer that helps me.

As I was ready to walk out my house my eyes caught Sarah, she looked like she was having a hard day. I didn't really want to bother her but I was her ride to school.

"Come on Sarah, let's go to school."

Sarah turned to me and signed. "Just give me a second okay." I nodded as I walked out of my house and headed inside my car. I turned on the AC since it was getting hotter these days. Couple minutes Sarah came out with her stuff.

I drove in school with the silence from both of us but the radio did help. I had other things on my mind, and I really couldn't wait to see Skylar again.

"So your going to see lover girl again, or should I say mute girl?" Sarah smirked and my blood pulse rose at her words. I tighten my hands on the steering wheel, How could she be so cruel about Skylar?

"Drop it Sarah." I muttered.

"Why did I hit a nerve when I said that? You know it's true."

"I said drop it!" I practically hissed at my own cousin, I didn't like the way she talked about Skylar. The car filled with silence and Sarah eyes drifted away from me, and I almost felt bad for yelling at her.

"No," I heard her mutter quietly. "No! No! I'm done with this Oliver. Ever since you went to this school you have only been paying attention to Skylar, you haven't even gave me a real conversation unless I mention her!"

At this point we are in the school parking lot but I didn't unlock the door cause I wanted to hear this. Sarah seemed jealous, the way her eyes were filled with venom.

"Maybe if you weren't so rude to her then we could," I said. "All you do is harass her, and she has done absolutely nothing to you." My voice rose and Sarah clenched her teeth.

"Yes she did!," She yelled. "She stole the people I cared about away from me, she stole Kaz and now she is stealing my cousin who I looked up as a brother!"

I looked at Sarah with shock. I didn't know Sarah saw me as a brother, I was always protective of her. Now hearing it felt like I was guilty, all those times she tried to help me and here I was yelling at her.

Sarah shook her head. "Forget it, forget I ever said anything. Have a nice life with your lover girl." Sarah grabbed her stuff and put her hand on the knob but I grabbed it quickly. She wasn't leaving that easy.

"Sarah you are my cousin," Her eyes shifted to the car floor. "I always wanted a sister and now I've got two, you and Kim. It doesn't matter, I will always be there for you guys. You're my family."

I sighed. "Even if I was dating Skylar- which I'm not-, I would never leave you guys. I would never forget about you."

Sarah took a deep breath, her blue eyes turning softer. "The why did you do that with Heather? You never hung out with me. I don't care about popularity but I have to try to get you to notice, so I can act like I don't need you but I do Ollie."

I clenched my fits, this was all my fault. "I'm sorry Sarah," I say slowly. "I didn't know that, I always thought you were dependent on yourself. That's kinda why I always hung out with Heather, she was a distraction I needed."

"She still's in love with you."

"I know," I say. "But I don't want to lead her on because I'm not in love with her."

''You are in love with Skylar,'' I turn my head to Sarah who has a serious face. ''I know you are, I see the way you look at her, the way you defend her. It's true love you have with her.''

It was true what she said, but I didn't think I was in love with her. I knew there was some sort of connection though. Everytime I was near her my heart beats so fast, my hands getting sweaty and sometimes I'm nervous.

She was something.

"I have never loved anyone but my family," I smiled at Sarah. "I don't know if I will ever be in love but when it happens it will happen, just like you look for that one guy that you care about the most and treasure that with him."

Sarah nodded and I could hear the warning bell going off. "Thanks Ollie, I really just need to cover it up."

She opens the door but I called her name before she closes the door. "Yeah?" Her head pops back in the car and I sighed. Everything is worth a try am I right?

"Just try to be nice to Skylar, Okay. She's going to be sticking around for a while."

Sarah pouts her lips. "You really like her don't you?"

"I don't know, but she's something different to me."

Sarah nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. I couldn't even remember a time that Sarah smiled. "Then I will think about it, I'll see you after school I got to go to class. Bye Oliver!"

"Bye!."

I grinned as I got of my car and searched the school for Skylar, I didn't want her think that in school I was different. I am the same Oliver she talked to yesterday and I wanted to make sure she knew that.

"Hey Oliver." I turned around to see Kaz trying to catch up to me. I knew he was always protective of Skylar, who wouldn't be if they were friends since they were in diapers. I think it's great that he wants to protect her.

"Hey Kaz, what's up?"

Kaz re did his pack back before talking. "Look, Skylar told me what she did yesterday. I know she actually talk to you, but I am going to be honest with you."

Kaz moved closer to me. "I really don't want to see her hurt, so this the first time she ever talked to someone besides me. Just don't hurt her okay." I nodded at this, I wouldn't want to hurt her. She seemed like an important person in my life.

"Trust me I won't, but what I don't understand still is why doesn't she want to talk to other people around her? I'm trying to get to know more about her but that the problem that there's more to her that I don't know."

"Figures you ask." Kaz took a deep breath. "I can't say but when Skylar is ready to tell you, then she will tell you. Just give her time and she will tell you."

I nodded. "Thanks Kaz, you really care about her." Kaz nodded at my statement.

"She's like my sister, I have to protect her."

I looked around more trying to find her but I still couldn't. "By any chance have you seen her? I really need to talk to her."

Kaz smirks and I put my brows together. "She should be at her locker like always." I nodded ready to walk away but Kaz called me again.

"Oliver look, if Skylar doesn't talk to you in school don't take it if she was mad at you. She doesn't really talk to people unless there was no one around, just to warn you."

I thanked Kaz once again before heading out and going to Skylar's locker. As I was there I saw her long brown hair floating and I could already feel my heart beat so fast and I wasn't even looking at her.

The things she does to me.

"Hey." I say as I walk up to her. Skylar turns to me and puts a smile on her face, her gorgeous face. I felt my breath go away, she was nothing compared to all these girls. She had this spark.

Skylar looked around before turning to me. "Hey Ollie poo." She smirked and I grunted in play.

"You know I hate it when you abuse my nickname that I gave to you."

Skylar's smirk rose more. "Well then you shouldn't have given it to me then."

A smile appeared on my lips, I looked around and saw Heather. She was standing on the other side looking straight at me, her eyes looking in pain as I tried to talk to Skylar. I didn't know how to tell Heather that I wasn't interested.

"So you ready to work again?" Her voice spoke and I turned to her this time, my eyes quickly seeing in the corner Heather's figure leaving.

"Yeah, for sure. After school again?" I asked and she nodded. "So which house this time? I mean I know both ways anyway."

Skylar took in a deep breath, her eyes wandering everywhere and I was really confused by it. She seemed like she was thinking hard but I didn't know what, just when I asked her the question she goes silent.

"I guess we could do mine, I think my parents are working late today anyway." She says and I almost feel bad for her, she sounds like she has no parents.

"Don't you ever get bored?"

Skylar shakes her head. "Nah, I like the house to myself. It's more peaceful and Kaz does come over often so I see him a lot."

I nodded at her. I sounded just like my childhood, my mom had to work in order to keep the house in order. She would have my grandpa stay with me so he basically lived with us. I was really grateful for my mother and her hard working.

"That's great," I grinned. "So what time should I come over?" I asked and Skylar took time to think. I didn't know why she could just give a random time and that was it.

"Um, how about 4. Yeah is 4 a good time?" I nodded at her and she gave me a grin. It almost seemed like she was relieved I was coming at 4.

"We should go to class." She says quietly.

"Yeah, come on i'll walk with you." She nods and we walk to class together without talking but I knew the reason for that and I was okay with that. I knew there was something behind her and when she is ready she will tell me.

* * *

Skylar Pov

I made it home by 3, school was a blur and nothing really great to pay attention to. Right now I guess I was nervous, Oliver is suppose to be over in a another hour. I was just worried about my parents.

I told Kaz about my problem and he told me that I needed help that I would just send him one text and he would come rushing. I was still thankful. Now I was just cleaning the beer bottle so I can act like I have parents who are clean.

I felt a tear well my eyes, I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I just didn't want to ruin the friendship I have with Oliver. I really could trust and it hurts me that I have to keep this big secret to him while he has open up me with everything.

I looked at the clock, 3:15. He was going to be here and I needed to finish everything. I looked around with no sign of my parents, they were working til 6 or 7 if I'm lucky longer. I didn't mind staying home alone I liked the quietness.

I rose my sleeves to see the bruise still there, I touched my cheek feeling the pain of the bruise hiding under my makeup. My stomach bruise is almost clear but not yet and my foot was scarring.

I just couldn't let Oliver find out.

The door bell rings at 3:50 and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Everything was going to be okay,_ _Everything was going to be okay._ I took a deep breath as I went to open a door, I forced a smile on my lips as I meet the blue eyed boy.

"Hey." He smiles, God his smile could melt anyone.

"Hi," I say quietly. "Do you want to come in?"

Oliver smirked. "I mean it's what usually what people do, but I could always chill outside."

I chuckled at him. "Shut up and get your butt in."

Oliver nodded and walked into my house, his feet stepping towards the living room as I lock the door. I was behind Oliver but I knew he was looking everywhere for that one thing. That thing that many families had but we didn't.

"Do you guys ever carry a picture in this house?" Oliver asked turning to me. "There is not even a family photo in here, that's kinda strange."

My stomach felt tight. Of course he would figure it out, it doesn't take a genius to look around at the empty walls. I didn't even know what to say at this point, but I knew I had to continue to lie.

For his sake.

"Yeah, my family had always been busy with work that we couldn't take any photos," I say. "Do you want to go upstairs or work downstairs?"

Oliver shrugged. "I could always do upstairs."

I nodded and lead him the way to my room. I was pretty nervous because in any minutes my parents could walk in and do something that I didn't want Oliver to see. He mean't something to me and for some reason i'm keeping it.

I looked at Oliver as we sat, his blue eyes shading to a lighter color because of the sun. I was almost struck by him, how could someone be like this? How do they not mind me? I was a nobody.

I was useless.

"Okay, well we got the first idea down. The medical field down, to start with a medical health class then take any nursing assistance classes. We should also add early college to prepare what's it is like in a hospital."

I nodded at Oliver suggestion and wrote down the stuff he said. It was a pretty good start if I say so myself.

"Now with the veterinarian, We got down to take Biology, Chemistry and Physical science classes that deal with the animal cells. Now we should put down jobs in a pet stores so they could get use to the animals, and put in the years it takes to be in a real college for it."

"Four right?"

I smiled. ''Bingo.''

Oliver chuckled. "Now we should put the amount of training it takes for both fields, like I know it should take about three to four years in the veterinarian."

I knew the amount for a doctor too. Iv'e always wanted to be a doctor, it was my dream job since I was little. I would always tell myself that I will become something, something bigger and I didn't need my parent to tell me I would live on the streets.

"Well for a doctor it takes about four years for college, then two years for nursing training and then another four to become an actual doctor." I smiled brightly at Oliver's amused face.

"You really know your studies huh?"

My smile forced bigger. "You got to do what you gotta do to make it big," I say. "How about you? I mean you can't just know this by your brains."

Oliver grinned. "You're right about that," His face then turned pale. "My mom was a veterinarian and she would take me to her work a couple of times, I was always fascinated by her work."

The next part hit me.

"I've always wanted to be like mom."

My heart felt like it fell off my chest, poor him. If I could find a way to take his pain away I would, he really loved his mom.

"I'm sorry Oliver," I reach for his hand. "I bet she is very proud of you right now, just wanting to be like her says something. You're a great guy."

Oliver grips my hand and I did the same just to let him know I was right here. I wasn't going anywhere, I was going to confront him and make him feel better like he always done with me. He was there for me so I had to do the same with him.

"She would have really liked you, you act just like her. She would have loved you." His smiles through his pain, I could almost see him having a hard memory of his mother. I just wish I knew how to fix it.

"I would have too."

 **Poor Oliver right guys, missing someone that you love the most is a very hard thing to deal with. Well now he has both Skylar and Sarah to try and confront him. Also how we feeling about her now? I try to make her seem nicer than before.**

 **I think in a couple more chapter you guys will thank me for changing her personality. Now let's talk about Skoliver, such cute moments in this chapter. Did you guys like the way they studied with each other? I thought it was a little cute that I did that. Yes, you are welcome.**

 **Okay now reviews:**

 **IAMAGUEST- I know the almost kiss has everyone on their knees lol. I didn't put anything about Oliver smelling the whiskey but we'll just say no, and you were the first one who mentioned an Oliver Pov and got it right so good for you. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SKOLIVER 4ever- Thank you so much, also let me explain. Yes I work at 15, I'm about to turn 16 so they put more hours (Well I kinda demanded for more) I am a very determined person to make sure I have enough hours, so sorry if I do take long to update because I work 3 or 4 times a week.**

 **sirslinkalot- Yes I know it's amazing right! Thank you so much for liking the chapter and hopefully *Wink wink* Skylar will tell Oliver soon. I can't give out any spoilers but it won't be too long.**

 **Mightymedfanfic- You are welcome! I am glad you liked like many other people. Thank you so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

 **Guest- Thank you! Yes I think we can all agree that Skylar deserves a lot of happiness since she isn't even getting loved by her own parents. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Angeline S- Haha thanks so much! I did really enjoy writing that chapter, it was fun to see you guys being shocked and loving that Skylar talked. Hopefully your OCS can love this chapter too, well if they stop tearing down everything they see. (Maybe I need some saving too) Lol thanks for reviewing!**

 **jaleftwich- Thank you so much! I am glad you enjoyed it. I love dancing too it's my favorite thing to do when i'm not working. I used to be in a dance team but I gave up when I decided it was time for more school and work (Sometimes I wish I was teenager again lol) I honestly have no favorite songs, but I do like up beat songs. Well that's my story about so thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP- Yes! Yes! Yes! I know it's amazing that she finally got to talk to him! Hopefully you didn't break anything when you fell lol. Thank you so much for the kind review. The idea of twenty question just came out of no where honestly but I decided that I really liked the decision I made with it. At least me got to see more about Oliver's life in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thanks you guys for all the awesome reviews, like I said before I will try to update much earlier but there will be no guarantee. I hope you guys could understand that but I promise to try much harder this time. Hopefully this chapter will repair the late update! Hope to see you soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys I back early (Kinda) this time! Wooh finally! I really tried my hardest to make sure to update early so you welcome guys! I'll even try with my other chapter too just for you guys!**

 **Oh and something interesting past with Skylar and Kaz, you guys will know but it did happen, some might but be disappointed or could be happy. Thanks you guys all with the support and nice reviews!**

 **You guys are the best! Enjoy this chapter!**

Skylar Pov

Me and Oliver continued to work, silence filling the air. I knew he was still having a hard time and I felt like it was my fault because I brought up his mother. Well I didn't mention her but I didn't know she was a veterinarian.

Oliver's hands shook, and I concentrated on it. He didn't seem nervous or angry so I didn't know was happening. My eyes continued to stuck on him. I finally had enough and put my hands over him again, the shaking feeling it decrease.

"Oliver," I say softly. "Are you thinking about her?"

Oliver nods his head. "I can't stop, I just can't believe she is gone. I know I should be over it, I know I shouldn't act like this but I can't help it."

"No," I gripped his hand. "You have every write to act like this, you miss her. If I was in your position I would act like this too."

"When will it get better?" He says more to himself though. "When will I stop having nightmares of her? When will I ever be the same?"

I looked at the boy in front of me, I have never really heard this side of him before. He sounded so broken. I could feel myself relate to this, I knew exactly how he was feeling because it was what I feel everyday.

"I don't know," I truthfully say. "But you have to trust me when I say one day it will go away, the pain you have for her, the nightmares, the sadness it will all go away one day."

I took a deep breath.

"You just need to let go of her."

Oliver pulled away his hand from me and looked at with shock and some anger. He never really been angry at me so this was a new thing for me. I need to see more of this side, it was his real side.

"Let go of her!? I can't let go of mother after 4 months of her death!" Oliver looks around. "I can't, I can't. I promised her Skylar, I told her at her funeral that I could never let her go. I can't."

"I'll be there for you, to help you. I promise I won't go anywhere."

I knew he needed this, he really needed this. He has this piece of his mother that keeps him lock in, and I'm trying to help him. Sometimes it's better to let go, the closest people you have are not going to be in your life forever.

"I, I don't know," He whispered. "Just give me time to think about okay."

I smiled sadly at Oliver, he was really broken from this. "Okay, there no rush."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" I knotted my brows together at Oliver question.

"You always know the way to handle things, I get really surprised by you sometimes Skylar." He smiled over me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie, I get surprised sometimes by me too."

I knew what I mean't. I mean't letting him in, and talking to someone who I never would talk too. I mean that I am still fighting and still being the same girl who had a terrible life and couldn't do anything about it.

"Change in subject," Oliver nodded. "How has been going with Heather lately?"

It's been a couple of days since he told her interaction and her confessing her love that she has with him. I just want to get this stingy feeling put of my chest every time I see Heather looking at Oliver, or even him looking at her.

"Well, she still is in love with me," Oliver says with a tight smile.

I chuckled. "Kinda figured."

"I feel bad for her you know, I felt like I have been leading her on way too much when we dated. I just think that she loved me for me and I loved the version of her, the typical girl any boy would fall for."

"Why don't you tell her that?" I asked knotting my brows again.

"I tried when we broke up, it broke her last time and I don't like I could see it again," Oliver ruffles his hair. "I really can't handle a girl crying."

I understood that, well not the crying part. I understood how broken she was, that was probably her first love as well. I never really notice Heather with any boys, but I really didn't notice Heather at all.

I smiled. "Well you and half the guys on this planet."

"You can't blame us, when we guys see you girls cry we have no idea how to fix it." Oliver smiled back at me.

"Ugh, some boys are really stupid," Oliver held his mouth open. "Anyways how are you going to fix this situation?"

Oliver leaned forward, his hands folding together leaning on his thigh. He was really thinking about it, his lips pouted as he thought. I had this tight feeling in my chest as I thought about them, maybe he was thinking of liking her again.

"I don't know," He whispered. "I just want to be friends with her honestly."

I nodded knowing that what he wants, and the tight feeing leaving my chest. "What about Kaz?"

"What about him?"

Oliver shrugged. "The way he acts with you, I almost think he has a crush on you too."

I wanted to laugh. The amount of people who think that is unbelievable, Kaz always told everyone would ask him if me and him were dating but were not. I had no affection for Kaz in that way, and he did the same.

There was this one time.

I had encountered a hard abuse from my mother and father. I remembered how they told me I was no good and no would love me, and I was so ugly. I felt like they were right, that no could ever love me for me.

I ran Kaz what they had said, and he told me one person would find me attractive, and he thought I was beautiful. He hugged me while I cried hard on his shoulder, He would even tell me sweet things so I did the one thing I thought I would never do.

I kissed him.

He pulled away not even seconds later saying he didn't feel that way with me, I just thought at that time he did like me. He then told me that he loved me like a sister, but I begged him to like me the other way.

He tried to explain to me it couldn't happen, cause he saw only as a sister. I then asked him to give me a kiss and for him to kiss me back for 10 seconds. He was hesitant at first but when he saw my tears he obeyed my wish.

We never spoke about that day ever again, it happened 2 years ago and I don't want to think of it. I knew that I saw Kaz as a brother too, and he saw me as his sister. I was happy with our relationship we had.

I never once regretted that Kaz was my first kiss though.

"No, me and Kaz were like siblings. He is just really protective of me because I don't have anyone to look up to."

Oliver grinned. "I could tell, the guy basically threatened me today if I hurt you. I do have respect from him though."

I smiled at this, I knew Kaz would do this even when I declined. "Yep, that's Kaz for you."

"You know I would never hurt you though, even if you are talking to me. I'm not trying to do anything, I just want to get to know more about you."

My brown eyes held his blue, I could almost forget about talking. The way he looked at me was different, it made me feel joy. I never had anyone look at me the way Oliver looks at me.

"I know," I say lowly. "I believe you when you say that Oliver."

"Good." He smiled. "So let's keep going with this stupid project."

I nodded. "Okay we got most of the concept down, now we just have to put the positions down."

"Yeah, let me just look it up real quick." Oliver grabbed his phone and started to look up the potions for his career and I did the same with mine.

Oliver smiled after a minute. "Ha! I got it!" I smiled too. "Okay let me write down some of these specialist and then you could too."

"What are some anyway?"

"Well there's many, like the Behavior the one to deal with animals behavior, and then there's the dentistry the one's that clean animals teeth. I also see a Ophthalmology, they deal with the animals eyes."

I smiled as Oliver continued to ramble on about other specialist, he looked really amused by all of this. I wish I could see his mother right now, standing in the corner smiling widely at her own son who was trying to make her proud.

Oliver noticed my smile and turned red. "Sorry I was rambling, you go now."

My smiled turned into a grin. "No, keep going I want to hear more about this."

"I think we both know that you don't, so stop being so stubborn and tell me the positions of your doctor."

I smiled as I looked at mine and told Oliver's about the specialist.

"Okay, we have a Allergist which deals with Allergies and Asthma ect. There's also a Dermatologist which deals with the skin, A Cardiologist who deals with the heart, A Neurologist who deals with the brain."

I continued more and giving other specialist, it was very interesting seeing as one doctor can deal with any situation a person has. I looked up at Oliver who stared at me with a tiny smile.

"You're staring now." He smirks.

"You're rambling now."

I grinned. "Point taken, but I didn't think it's very polite to stare at a person when someone is talking."

"Who are you my 2nd grade teacher?" Oliver joked and I laughed. Sometimes his jokes really do get to me

"No if I was, I would quit this job." This time Oliver laughed with me. It was nice hearing his laugh, I haven't heard him laugh like that in a while.

I smiled widely. "How does it feel?"

"What?" He knotted his brow.

"Laughing like that, how does it feel?"

He smiled over me, "I like it, a lot."

"Me too, so how's Kim?" I ask seeing a sweet little girl coming into my mind, she looked so much like Oliver it was unbelievable sometimes.

"She's good, she misses you a lot."

I smiled lightly. "I do too, it's wired not seeing her you know. I guess you just remind me of her a little."

"Yeah, she probably searching everywhere in my room for candy at this moment because she knows i'm not home."

I laughed, I actually believe it too. Kim needs her candy. "You can't blame her, she loved candy she's just a little girl."

Oliver held his mouth open. "It's bad for her! She rots her teeth with it."

"Then maybe you should teach her to eat but promise to brush her teeth afterwards." I say shrugging my shoulder.

"You know Skylar, you are pretty weird." He says playfully as he throws a piece of paper to my face and I let out a gaps. I then grabbed the ball back and threw back at him only for him to dodge it.

"Says the guy who calls himself Ollie poo."

"Hey! I do not, I just thought to give you a nice nickname but your are abusing it, Hey stop that." I then again threw a piece of paper at him hoping that it would hit him this time but I was wrong yet again.

"Let's just go back to work you goof." I laughed as Oliver threw another paper at me, I was actually enjoying this very much. He knew ways to make me smile.

''Hey you think we can put some music on? I can get idea better with that.'' Oliver asks and I nod my head liking the idea a lot. I then grabbed my laptop and started playing some songs on Spotify but you know good songs.

I then started humming at Jennifer Lopez songs. They were amazing if I do say so myself.

As we got to back to work, I heard the door jingle from downstairs. I went wide eyes as I heard it, what time was it? I didn't think they would be back so early. I looked at Oliver who looked like he was hearing the same thing.

"Um, it sounds like someone is trying to break in." Oliver says.

"Oh, no, no. I think it's just my parents, they must be back early today."

I stood up and looked at the time 5:00, they were back early. I looked at the window noticing the familiar cars I always had in my driveway. I felt a nervousness in my hands, I felt so nauseous of thinking what could happen in this minute.

"Well shouldn't you go open the door, it sounds like they can't get in." Oliver pointed out as a loud bang echoed my house.

I wish they couldn't. I wish they would just leave, I wish I could leave on my own and not have to worry about the abuse anymore. I was tired of it.

I nodded slowly feeling the air sucked up in me. "Yeah. Just stay here while I go and open the door for my parents."

"Wait, let me go meet your parents."

"No," I say too quickly. "I mean they going to be really tired and won't have time to really chat with you yet. Just wait okay."

Oliver nodded a small frown on his lips as he sat back on my bed. I sighed as I walked towards my laptop and played the music even louder hoping Oliver wouldn't hear anything, then I headed downstairs continuing to hear the bang echo the house. I then open the door to my angry father and mother.

"Where have you been! We have been waiting hours outside!" My mother screeched and I flinched at her tone. I felt my breath caught as I could hear the music playing from my room. Did I close the door behind me? Oh yeah I did.

I just hoped Oliver didn't hear.

"I'm sorry mother, I swear I didn't hear you well."

My mother hard glare hurt my eyes. "Sorry it's good enough Skylar,"

My father then stepped in front of me, his face bright red shade. "Next time, you answer when we we ring got it!?" My father hissed a whisper as he grabbed my arms, his hand tightening the hold my wrist.

I nodded slowly feeling my eyes burn up with hot tears, I guess my father noticed because he continued to hold my wrist hard.

"Hey Skylar," A sudden voice escaped the halls and my father let me go instantly as they stared at me with shock. "I really need to talk to you."

Oliver figure appeared in the corner a wide smile on his face as he saw my father and mother. Oliver then walked downstairs as I could tell my father and mother were ready for an act.

"Hello, you must Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. It's very mice to meet you, I am Oliver Short. Skylar's friend." Oliver held out his hand as my mother and father shook his hand.

"Friend? I didn't know Skylar had a new friend. The only person I have seen her with is Kaz." My mother said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah, I just got meet her because I just recently moved here and Mrs. Short you raised a good daughter."

"I serenely hoped so, I wouldn't want a devil child in this house." My mother turned to me with a small glare.

Oliver smiled again. "Skylar no, I don't even think she has a bit anger in her."

He was wrong, I had angry in me all the time. Many times I wanted scream, other times I wanted to punch something, anything. Oliver didn't need to know that though, he didn't need to know about my temper that I really had.

"I see," My father stood up. "And how long have you and my daughter been friends for?" I could tell my father was angry about this.

"Oh, well in the beginning she didn't like me very much but after getting used to me she's has been my friend."

Oliver turned to me and smiled and I did the same thing, feeling the sudden weight come off my shoulder. Oliver flickered his eyes to my hands and concern look on his face as he stared at the red mark.

"Skylar," He rushed over and picked up my wrist. "What happen?"

My eyes moved to his blue eyes then to my parents angry eyes. I felt like my mouth was held open and I couldn't speak, I didn't know how to tell him. I knew I had to lie though.

"I hit my wrist on the railing when I came downstairs, it's no biggie. It doesn't even hurt." I lied. It did hurt, even when Oliver touched it.

"Are you sure?" I nodded and smiled sadly at Oliver's concern.

"Well Oliver," My father put his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry but I think it's best if you go, I need to take my family out to dinner now for a celebration and my reservation is going to start soon."

Oliver let go my wrist and nodded. "I understand Mr. Valentine, I guess I'll go get my stuff and be out of your way." Oliver says as he runs upstairs to grab his stuff.

I felt my breath hitch as my father turns to me with a hard glare, I knew this bad. I knew being Oliver's friend was a bad idea, but I was an idiot who wanted to think someone could be my friend.

Oliver comes back after a couple minutes with his backpack and jacket on. His smiles over to me and I did the same hoping he would leave on time before something bad happens.

"Okay well I guess i'll see you in school." I nod as I walk Oliver to the door, feeling the tears burn in my eyes.

"Bye." I whisper quietly.

"Bye Skylar." I open and close the door for him watching him walk away.

A hand grabs my arm and suddenly another hand is on my throat as I'm up against the wall. My father breathing deeply as he stares at me with venom. I start shifting as he chokes me harder.

"You will not bring that boy back here," He continues to hold my harder. "He is very fond of you and if he returns then he will look like you when I am finished with him."

"Do.. Don't tou-ch him." I say slowly as the air around is weak. My father then smirks at me as he loosened his hold.

"Oh so you are fond of him too," He put his forehead against mine. "Have you already slept the him? Have you already given yourself to him!."

I shook my head as he brings back to hold me again, his hands tightening against my neck. "Good, I don't want to be known as a father who raised a slut!"

He let me go and I started couching feeling my throat still burning at his hard hold. I looked at my father with disgust, he doesn't deserve anything. I don't understand how he could do this.

"You are not going to touch him." I hissed at him.

My father smirked his hand bringing it up to slap me. My cheeks burned as his fingerprints were now increasing on my right cheek.

"You trying to talk back to me, is that what he taught you. To fight back, let's try it then."

His hands went to the hall trapping me. I looked at my father, we had the same eyes color and hair. I got a lot of my features from my father, I look to much like him and that's what scares me the most.

"All this is for your own good, you need to learn to do things right."

His fingertips traveled to my jawline, it was another feature that was like his. Then his hands balled to a fits as he punched me on my jawline. My head threw back at my aching jaw. My dad then grabbed my chin roughly making me look at him.

"I don't want to see him here, my last warning."

He finally let me go and walked away while I stared at his walking figure. Everything felt sore and numb. My throat killed me, my wrist hurt and jaw hurts. At least Oliver won't get hurt.

I'm going to make sure he won't.

 **So you guys were right when you said that Skylar's parents would be home, but unfortunately Oliver didn't hear anything. Sorry guys maybe another days but maybe you won't have to wait too long ;)**

 **Who honestly hates Skylar parents so much! like I wouldn't mind meeting someone like that and giving them a sucker punch or something. Gosh! Sorry guys but sometimes I get mad cause this stuff does happen in real life.**

 **Well let's just get onto reviews: (Btw, fanfiction has been acting up for a week and doesn't let me see everyone's reviews so I'm sorry if I missed your review)**

 **jaleftwich- Thank you and I hoped you did well at you choir! As for the two girls you like I say follow your heart. Take the girl that you know you are going to be trusted, take the girl you know you really want to be with. If one gives you a warm feeling doesn't really mean anything, you could have recently liked her which made you feel that way. I say that you should try and get to know both of them before deciding which one you like, let me know how it went though. I would like to hear it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Angeline S- Well thank god some of your OCs are being good to you well expect the chatter mouths. Hopefully they will listen soon lol! A lot of people never imagined Sarah like that but hey it's all part of building a new character. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP- Thank you and I think Sarah just needs a little getting use too, but I agree on you fully it doesn't give her any rights to act towards Skylar with anger. Sadly this chapter didn't turn out the way people wanted (Hoping Oliver would see how Skylar's parents treat her) Hopefully he does find out one day. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **IAMAGUEST- I know a lot of people felt bad for Oliver and I do too! His past is terrible but he will get better with the help of Skylar. I'm glad that you like the way I'm dealing with Sarah, who knows maybe people will love her in other chapters. I think people just need to get used to her and then will like her.**

 **Guest- Yep I agree on you it's hard to deal with someone you loved die, and then you have to deal with it on your own. Trust me when I say this but your baby will get better, I guarantee that.**

 **Sirslinkalot- Thank you so much! I am glad that you noticed that Kaz was back, we all missed out buddy! Sorry to tell you about your wrong statement but it would be cool if I did write that! Really good guess though. I hope your happy that I tried my hardest to update (Well kinda) Lol thanks for reviewing!**

 **Thank you guys so much! Sorry again if I did not post your review on here but the fan fiction is still down and won't let me see other people's review. I hope you guys understand and hopefully it will get fixed soon.**

 **Hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys! I'm honestly terrible I swear I'm the worse author out there. This update thing had gone for too long and I apologize really badly. I know I should literally be punched in the face or something!**

 **Ugh so sorry guys but I have the new chapter ready to be posted. This one might be one worth reading too, there is some juicy information in this. Hopefully you guys forgive me for this one.**

 **Sorry and Enjoy.**

Skylar Pov *1 week later*

It's been one week since the incident with my parents finding out about Oliver. These days I have been going to Oliver's house to do the project and thank god he didn't ask any questions.

My bruises have been covered once again by make up. I was still in a lot of pain. I was in pain physically, mentally and emotionally. I didn't know how to stop my parent's, I didn't know why the couldn't love me.

My father keeps reminding me not to bring Oliver here, he was just scared Oliver might find out about the abusing and send him to jail. That is why. He didn't care about me, he wasn't worried about me.

I was worried about Oliver. I knew it was going to be a bad idea for him to come here. I knew I shouldn't be close to him.

Today it was going to be the same routine that I had yesterday and the other days, I had to go to Oliver's, I needed to wear more make-up and I have to deal with this pain in my chest.

As I walked downstairs, I was stopped by my mother and father. They didn't look angry today but they weren't always the happiest. I have actually never seen them happy.

"Skylar, you are not going to school today." My mother said calmly. I looked shocked at her, other kids would be happy staying home but I needed to get out of this hell hole.

"What, Why?"

"You have been spending too much time with that blue eyed boy, we are afraid you have already said something."

I looked at my parents with shock, if I would have said something the cops would have been here asap. "He is friend, we have a project together, you can't expect not to go school when I already told him I would come."

My mother shook her head at me. "Richard fix this girl, she is already mouth talking back to us. That boy changed her, he is trying to make her do things she never done."

"I've noticed, you got it honey."

My father stepped forward to me and held my jaw up. The bruising under my make up stung me. I felt a shot of pain on my jaw, it was still healing and he knew that.

"You're trying to be strong huh, you can act all strong you want but I hear you.'' He smirked as he put his thumb on the bruise and pressured it with his thumb, that made me flinch in sharp pain.

''I hear your screams, I hear your cries, I hear everything. You are scarred of us, I know you are. You will never be strong." He hissed as he held me tighter, I just glared at my own father.

"That boy will never make you better, you will always be broken. He is pathetic, just the way he talks about you."

My glare became lower and I never wanted to just punch my father for talking about Oliver like that. "Don't bring him into this."

My father kicked my knee and I instantly fell, my father clutched down to me and held my chin hard. "Don't you ever dare talk back to me like that! Ever again!"

I nodded slowly feeling myself not wanting to get hurt anymore, my father put on a disgusted face before slapping my left cheek. The hard slap even made my head turn to the other direction.

"Don't go anywhere! You are staying home today and it's final!"

I gave up then, "Fine." I watched as my father looked away from me and walked over to my mother and whispered something in her ear. My mother nodded her head looking straight at me, with a straight face.

"Also don't you dare think about bringing that boy here when were not home, we have cameras now so we can see everything. Just stay here."

My father stepped in again. "We aren't lying, if I see your not in the house I will come back here right away. You don't want to see what will happen when I do."

I ignored them as they said that, I didn't really want to hear that. My mother and father then walked away from me as they got ready for work. I shook my head as I got up and walked upstairs to my room knowing I wouldn't go to school.

I picked up my phone and send Kaz a text saying that I wasn't going to be in school today, I lied to him and said I was sick but I think he knew by now I was lying. I used to stay home when I was really swollen or sore.

My parent's didn't care because I told them the bruises would show and people would get suspicious so every time I did stay home, they knew too.

I heard the door slam and I took a deep breath, watching as my school bus goes by. Well I guess I really can't go to school now, unless I walk.

Yeah, I'm not really a person who likes to walk.

I pushed my body down onto my bed, feeling a tear escape my eyes as my cheeks starts to burn. My hands roam to my jaw touching slightly the part my father hurt me at, it did sting a lot.

I hate this, I hate it all.

* * *

Oliver Pov

"I'll see you after school okay." I say to Sarah as we pull up from the school's parking lot. Sarah nods as a playful smirks hits her face, and I put my brows together.

"Is your girlfriend going to come over again?"

I grunted and heard Sarah chuckled. "You know that she is not my girlfriend, she is just my friend. Plus she has to come over because we have a project together that's all we do."

"Liar! The other day I heard you two went out to go get ice cream and didn't come back after two hours, What were doing huh?"

I felt the back of my neck heat up. Okay maybe that was true but in my defense it was a really nice day that day and I just wanted to spend a little more time with Skylar. I now know her favorite ice cream is blueberry.

"Maybe that did happen but I just wanted to take her out for ice cream and then we went to the park, and then I dropped her home. I swear nothing else happened."

Sarah looked at with amusement, "So you didn't kiss her?" I shook my head. "You didn't declare your love for her, you didn't go down on one knee and pop the question?"

"Okay Sarah, come on be real."

Sarah smiled slyly. "Okay fine, I guess Skylar is okay, but she is still weird for not talking to people."

I smiled at Sarah. _Only if she knew,_ Sarah was better to Skylar these days, she wasn't giving her mean glares or making problems with her and I liked it that way. I just wished Skylar would get to know Sarah again after she changed.

I think they would have been good friends.

"Sarah," I warned her. "Just don't say that in front of her."

"What is she going to do.." Sarah paused and frowned. "Okay, I guess your right. Fine I will only do it for you though, not for her."

"Why?"

"If my brother is happy, then I need to be happy for him too."

I thought about it, I knew Sarah was like a sister to me. We could even be twins, that's how much we look alike. Sarah means a lot to me and my family always come first. I wasn't going to be that selfish kid anymore.

"Are," Sarah looked at me seriously. "Are you happy with her Ollie?"

I looked Sarah in seriousness, her same blue eyes as mine. "Yeah," I smiled lightly. "Yeah, I think I am. She's different and she makes me smile and laugh."

Sarah put on a smile too. "Something that we haven't seen in a while."

"It's not just her you know, you brought out a lot from me Sarah. I may have been stubborn in the beginning but you helped me get back on feet and start seeing life in a different light, if it wasn't for you I may have been fighting still."

"It wasn't just me, mom and dad helped too. You can't give me all the credits." Sarah said shrugging her shoulders but I sighed shifting my eyes to the car floor.

"Yeah but still, I was a jerk even when you tried to help me a lot. I guess I'm still not over mom's death, so I was just being angry about it."

Sarah's hand covered mine and I looked up at her seeing a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "I miss Aunt Sam everyday, We all do but we just have to admit that she is gone and move on."

"How?" My voice breaking.

"I don't know," Sarah sighed. "But there's a way, there's always a way. And when I find out about that way, I promise to help you every way."

I smiled sadly at her with hopeful eyes. "Thank you Sarah."

Sarah nodded at me. "We should get going, you don't want to miss your girl."

I grunted again and Sarah laughed, "Sarah!"

"Okay, Okay. I promise no more, that was just one time." Sarah said as she finally go out the car, I grinned and shook my head getting out of the car too. Sarah turned around to give me a wave and I did the same knowing everything was good between us.

I then walked into the school and walked to Skylar's locker, waiting for her arrival. After a couple minutes she still not here, I looked around seeing her nowhere in sight. This was getting weird, maybe she missed school. _But she never misses._

I then saw Kaz in sight and I walked up to him and he gave me a smile.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?"

"Nothing much but I was just wondering if you seen Skylar?"

A tiny smirk hits Kaz's face, the same smirk Sarah had on. ''No, she is sick and isn't going to be able to come to school.''

"Sick? But she fine yesterday. How did she get so sick easily?" I was worried now, maybe Kim was sick or something and got Skylar sick. I swear she seemed fine anyway.

"Oh, she gets sick to easy. It was um." Kaz shifted his eyes. ''Her parents! Yep now I remember it was her parent's that got her sick. Yep her parents.''

I eyes suspiciously. "You said that 3 times."

Kaz looked at with fake confusion. "Whatttt. No I didn't," Kaz pointed at me. "You sir need to get a hearing aid because I only said it once. Yep once."

"Now you said once twice." Kaz looked around with panic.

"Go to go!" Kaz finally said before running off, I looked at the directions as he ran. Man this kid was hiding something, and I was going to find out about that something.

"This still doesn't make sense." I muttered to myself.

Suddenly the bell rings, students leave the campus and go to their class while I was in the hallway with no one in sight. I looked up to the clock and watched the time go by. I needed to figure it out, what was going on with Skylar?

I grabbed my keys and smirked as I see my teacher close the door. Not like I care anyway.

"I guess I'm missing school."

It took me exactly 30 minutes to get out of the school, to go on the main road again, to make it to Skylar's house. In my mind I kept thinking something was wrong and off. Skylar had been really distant from me coming over to her house.

 _What if something was wrong?_ No I couldn't think that, plus Skylar had been smiling more and more but I knew there was something wrong. The way her eyes keep drifting, they way she thinks I don't notice her sad look but I do.

I notice everything about her.

I park my car in Skylar's driveway and get out of the car. On my way from coming to her house, I went to the nearest store and got some soup. Just in case she was really sick.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. After a minute the door opens and revealing the light brown brunette girl, she didn't look sick at all. She looked perfect from where I was standing. _Too much?_

"Oliver? What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I could ask you the same thing."

"I.. I, missed the bus." She shuttered and I put my eyebrows together. Did Kaz actually lie to me? I mean she didn't even look sick anyway.

"I thought you were sick, well at least that's what Kaz told me."

Skylar went wide eyes and cursed under her breath. "Oh yeah, I'm totally sick. I'm as sick as an ill person, I can't even walk."

I raised my brows in amusement. "Really? Then how did you open the door?"

"Magical rug," I gave her knowing look and she signed. "Okay, Okay fine you got me. I'm not sick. Happy now."

I nodded my head with a smile. "Very." I stepped forward to enter her house but she blocked the way. I looked at her confusion knowing that we were very close to each other, not that I mind but something still didn't feel right.

I looked into her eyes for an answer but she avoided my eyes and ducked her head down.

"You can't come in." She whispered her voice cracking, and I nodded my head. Finally her head rose up to look into my eyes but all I saw in hers was pain. I could almost see tears in her eyes.

"Skylar, what's wrong?"

She shook her head once again avoiding my stare. "I can't tell you, please just go."

"What? No Skylar I didn't come all this way worried out of my mind about you, for you to shut me down about something."

"Oliver please." She begged but I didn't buy any of it. I knew something was wrong.

"No, come on Skylar let's just go somewhere and talk about it. We don't have to talk in the house."

Skylar eyes start wondering everywhere, she looks scared as if someone is ready to attack her. I looked confused at her, what was going on with her? What was happening?

"I can't, please Oliver you need to leave. I'll talk to you tomorrow I promise.''

"Skylar wait." She backs away and I grabbed her wrist quickly. She then flinches lightly and I let go instantly looking at her with shock.

Did I hurt her?

Her eyes continue to leave mine but I was so surprised at this. I didn't even think I grabbed her too hard, I just grabbed her as if I was reaching and holding her hand. I didn't even think I used pressure to make her flinch.

I stepped forward but this time she didn't block my way. I lightly grabbed her wrist only to have her flinch once again. I pull down her long sleeved sweater to see a big purple bruise forming her wrist.

Anger, shock and sadness all went through me. How did this happen? Is someone doing this to her?

"Who did this?" I say low but anger went through my own voice. I didn't like the idea of someone doing this to Skylar.

"No one, remember I hit my wrist on the railing. I guess it didn't even heal yet. Can you go now Oliver."

I looked at her with shock. "No your lying to me! You said that you weren't even pain but when I grabbed you you flinched hard. Who is doing this to you Skylar"

This time Skylar was getting angry. "I told you no one! Now can you leave my property!"

I shook my head pulling her sleeve more down to see another bruise by her elbow, it wasn't as bright as the other one but it was still there. This time I knew someone was doing this to her.

"Explain that then."

Skylar looked at me with tears in her eyes, I didn't even know why she was crying. I knew the answer now, someone was doing to her and when I find out who the person is.

I'll make them regret for even touching her.

"Oliver." I turned around to see her parents. They both smiled brightly at me. "What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

I let go of Skylar and walked up to her parents, they needed to know what was going on with their daughter. I wasn't going to let this slip by.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Valentine. I'm sorry to intrude but I came here to see Skylar because she wasn't in school today."

Her father stepped in with an assuring smile. "Yes, we both decided to let Skylar stay home because she needed the break. Nothing to big."

3 lies in one hour, sick, missing the bus, and now staying home for fun. Something is not right, I could feel it in my gut.

"I thought Skylar stayed home because she missed the bus." They both looked at each other then her father looked at Skylar.

Her mother then stepped in. "Oh yes! I decided to step Skylar alarm clock off so she wouldn't have to get up from school and stay in but the girl wanted to go."

That makes sense, a little.

"Look Mr. and Mrs. Valentine I think there something wrong with Skylar."

"What do you mean?" Her father said.

"Come look." I went back to Skylar who looked pale and nervous. She looked like she was shaking very badly, I just grabbed her hand and held it tightly knowing everything was going to be okay if I tell her parents.

"What is the young boy talking about Skylar?" Her father asked this time more strict then calm.

After a couple minutes of Skylar not speaking I did instead. "I'll show you."

I then rolled up her sleeve and show them the marks. Her father looked concentrated on the marks and her mother started bowling out of tears. Her mother then grabbed onto Skylar and held her while Skylar just stood there.

"See," I told her father. "Someone is doing this to her and I don't know who and she won't tell me. Maybe you can find a way to help her say the truth."

Her father nodded at my words and put a hand on shoulder trying to calm me down because I was just in rage at this point. I still couldn't believe someone would do this to her.

"Thank you son. I will, now go back to school, I will figure this out and give you call about her condition but for now you need your education."

He wanted me to leave but I couldn't. I feel like I needed to stay by Skylar's side for this, this wasn't right and I wasn't going to leave her in the type of condition she was on right now. She needs me.

"Not to be rude sir, but I would like to stay and help Skylar out. I could tell she is not in a position to stay by herself." My eyes traveled to Skylar who was just standing there while her mom continued to look at her bruises.

"None sense. She will be just fine with us, now go and get your education. You can come back when school ends though."

I nodded telling him I would come right away when school ended. I then walked out of their house and into my car. My thoughts kept on drifting back to Skylar and her bruises and the way she kept on flinching every time I touched her.

I was close to leave her subdivision but it still didn't feel right. I couldn't handle the thought of just leaving her alone, I felt like I needed to be there with her to make sure I was okay too. I couldn't leave her.

 _Go back._

In a quick turn I did. I went back because I thought it was right. I needed to see her, I needed to be with her. I just need her.

As I make back to her driveway, I got out of my car quickly and ran to the door breathless to see her. I needed to figure this out and I needed to find the person who was doing this to her.

As I looked through the door, what I heard and saw was shocking.

Then suddenly the old me came back.

 **Well he finally found out! Just to let you guys know now he does know that her parents are abusing her, but finally he found out. It's been too long for Skylar to get hurt but he does know.**

 **I know it's not something that very dramatic but I wanted it to kinda keep it low so he could find out by seeing her bruises first. Next chapter get more's dramatic. It could be seen as happy to some and angry at others.**

 **Now to reviews:**

 **Guest- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the story!**

 **jaleftwich- Thanks, I try to keep the language minimum to others but of course there will be some cussing here and there but nothing major (let's not forget this is a teen fanfic). Now onto you, I would try and guess who you were but sadly I couldn't find the video. If you try to tell me where I can find the video (Youtube, or another video website). Also I think what you have with Aleah is very cute! I kept reading over and over again because that's how me and my boyfriend act with each other (Though he doesn't want to admit but I know he stares at me a lot) I think that you should ask her out, it sounds like you guys really like each other! I hope everything went well!**

 **Angeline S- Same girl honestly, Skylar's parents get on my nerve and I don't mind punching one of them. Yep that's her father accusing her of many thing and sleeping with Oliver was one. I'm very happy to hear about your mom's friend and how she didn't give up, good for her! Stuff like abuse is very real and it's sad to think people had to go through this. I'm just glad that she is okay.**

 **SkoliverWins- Thank you! With Kaz and Skylar I wanted to put it in there because I figured that when she was younger she did have a crush on him because he was always there for her but now she is realizing that they were better off friends. Now it's time only Skoliver! Don't worry Oliver will save the day now!**

 **Sirslinkalot- Thank you, I know the feeling with Skylar's parent a lot of people hate them (Including me) Me personally I am very happy to have Skylar stand up to her parents in general, to try and show that she doesn't have any fear in her. Now with the chapter all together I putting in like 23 or 24 chapter in total, and I think I might plan to do an epilogue too but I haven't figured that part out yet.**

 **Skoliverrr- Gives you more lol.**

 **Okay thank you guys all for the amazing reviews and I'm really sorry that the update was so slow. I'm honestly terrible at those type of stuff so please forgive me about that. Thank you guys for dealing with me honestly, you guys are the best!**

 **Hope to see you guys soon.**

 **-Kristina**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes! A quick update, I did it you guys. I'm actually very impressed with myself but I'm pretty sure it's only because I have Memorial day weekend. By the way, Happy Memorial Day! I hope you guys are having a good day, and be strong if one you parents had died in the military. This is the day to show them your love for them.**

 **Now this chapter in the beginning is a flashback what happen before Oliver came in. Of course people are going to hate it but it will get better near the end or maybe not. I can't give spoilers but you can read it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

 _*Flashback*_

 _''I thought I told you to not bring that boy back here!'' My father shouted at me as he watched Oliver's car go by. I stepped back in fear, I haven't seen him this angry._

 _''I'm sorry father, I told him to leave but he wouldn't. Please don't do anything to him.''_

 _My father stepped towards me with anger and venom. ''Him! How about you! You disrespect my orders and now you get a punishment for it.''_

 _I knew this was going to be bad, even worse then the other times I had been abused. I was scared too scared, he looked like he was about to kill me. My mother was grabbing something but I didn't know what she was doing._

 _''Please, please, not today. I promise he won't say anything.'' I begged._

 _''You think I'm stupid! You think i'm dumb! I know you brought him on purpose!'' He stepped even closer to me and I got more and more scared._

 _''Dad..'' I didn't have time to explain because I got a huge slap across my face. I looked back and watched him breath heavily, he was really mad. I watched him then pull his belt off his pants._

 _''This is called discipline.'' My mother came up to me and held my arms as she turned me to my back. I then felt her raise up my shirt. I then held in my breath as I felt the belt whip me._

 _''Please stop!'' I begged and screamed as the whip got harder. I bit my bottom lips so hard that it drew blood, I clutched my eyes closed hard hoping it would ease something down. It didn't._

 _My father never stopped, he knew he wouldn't until he felt the blood go onto his own hands. The blood that was suppose to be mine, he was a dangerous man._

 _I pushed myself out of my mother's hold and fell to the floor. I then watch as my mother clutch down and looked at me, she then raised my head and spat at me. I closed my eyes feeling the spit go everywhere on my face._

 _Her nails then dug my cheek, it dug really hard that I closed my eyes so tightly to think of something else. I couldn't._

 _''I thought we explained that boy was going to be no where near here!'' She hissed at me._

 _''I'm sorry.'' I said way too quietly._

 _I then suddenly felt a fist hit the side of my cheek. I turned my head as I felt blood clogging my tooth. I then coughed up the blood and looked at my father who raised his fits again at me._

 _His hands touched my temple and I got more and more scared of this side. ''You really don't have a brain do you? You stupid weak girl! You act like you can defend yourself but your just weak and pathetic.''_

 _''Please stop..'' I coughed up more blood feeling as the hit he threw at me really did damage._

 _''Stop! Stop! Stop being stupid then maybe I will!'' He then threw a hard punch at my temple. I felt the world around me explode, I was getting really dizzy. I felt my eyes go weaker and weaker. I could barley see anything._

 _I then heard a thump and the last thing I heard was someone yelling my name._

*Flashback ended*

I slowly open my eyes, not being surrounded by my living room color anymore. Instead the walls were a tan color and there was many family pictures but I could barley see who it was.

A face came up to me and it was no one other than Sarah Short.

"Your awake."

I put my elbows up to help carry my weight. I didn't know what was happening at this point. I was confused that Sarah was here and I was in her room. How am I in her room?

"It's okay," Sarah suggested a hand to me. "You know to talk to me, I promise to not tell anyone what happen today."

My eyes went wide. She knows! How the heck does she know? I then hit a double take when she could see my bruises that I knew formed, and the blood on my cheek and back.

"What am I doing here?" I say for the first time not even caring anymore about the person. I wanted answers, I wanted to know where were my parents.

Sarah gave me a sad smile. "Oliver brought you here, he even carried you here, which is so surprising because the boy doesn't even have muscles on him."

I looked around the room not seeing Oliver in sight. I was worried now, where could he gone of? I just saw him 10 minutes ago and now he is gone.

"Where is he?"

Sarah avoid my eye contact and looked at the floor. "He's at the police station, he turned your parents in."

I then moved my eyes away from Sarah. He turned my parent's in. I didn't know if I should be happy or angry about this. My eyes welled up with tears but I didn't know the emotion I had on this point.

"How long was I out?"

"About 2 hours or more." Sarah them brought a towel and started cleaning the blood from my mouth and on my head that I didn't even know I had.

I tried to get up but felt dizzy only to have Sarah hold my arm. "You shouldn't get up, you're still weak. Just lay down and have some water."

I nodded knowing she was right. She was helping me but I thought she always hated me, she always seemed to hate me but at this moment she act like we were friends.

Sarah handed me a glass a water and I thanked her. "Why are you helping me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you usually hate me, but your giving me water and taking care of my wounds. Why are you doing all of this?"

Sarah looked at me then looked at the floor near her. She then looked at me again and gave me a small grin on her lips.

''Do you want to know something?" I nodded not even knowing what she was going to talk about.

"When I was in school today, Oliver had called me and told me about you and how you were injured and beaten. Do you want to know what I did right away?"

I nodded for her to continue. "I ran to Kaz right away and told him what happen, and he was so angry and thought you were so hurt. He actually threatened me not to tell anyone, and for me not to hurt you."

Sarah eyes turned to a hurt color. "I then slapped him! Yep right there and then, I told him how I was not the cruel girl everyone knew me as. He tried to apologize but I ignored him and waited for Oliver to come."

I smiled up at Sarah. "I always knew there was something good in you somewhere. Thanks Sarah."

"No problem."

I drank more water trying to hydrate myself. "Did Kaz ever come to see me?"

"He was in the car ride with me, he just wanted to make sure you were okay. Then he dropped you off here and went with Oliver to the police station."

My thoughts accrued back to Oliver. I never wanted him to find out this way, I never wanted to tell him that this was happening. I was scared to tell him, but him finding out instead was the scariest thing ever.

"What did Oliver do to my parents?" I asked quietly hoping it wasn't too bad.

Sarah looked like she had seen a ghost. "I really don't know but he looked so angry I had never seen him like this before, his hands were shaking and he kept clenching his teeth. I did notice his knuckles were scratched a little."

"I'm afraid." She says.

"Afraid of what?" I ask.

"I'm afraid that he is going back to his past. I'm scared that he will go back to the way he used to be, when I saw him today."

His past? Oliver never told anything about his past. I felt like now there was a weight on my chest when she told me that. I feel like now I don't know the real Oliver, if I don't know anything about his past.

"I never knew Oliver had a bad past."

Sarah looked everywhere but at me, she looked like she regretted what she said. "He never told you, Oh I thought he told you by now I mean you guys are pretty close."

"I guess not close enough to know about his past."

Sarah looked at me with honesty. "Skylar, it's something that is really hard for him to talk about. He never brings up usually, he doesn't like colliding back to his past."

I shrug it off. "I get it, I mean here I am lying to him and everyone else for months and months," My head bent down low. "Years and years." I say lowly feeling a tear slide down to my cheek.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

I wiped the tear away. "I don't know I guess, I was scared of leaving, I was scared of getting transferred, I guess I'm just so used to it that I don't know why I couldn't just straight up call 911 and see what happens."

"They're not going to hurt you anymore," Sarah bend down to my level and gave me a sad smile. "I promise Oliver and Kaz has everything covered."

"Okay." I smiled sadly, feeling the pain in my back. It stung me. I have been whipped before but nothing like this, nothing that can compare to the pain that I had right now.

"Skylar!" A loud voice echoed the hall and I knew that voice too well. Sarah stood up her eyes traveling the floor as she knew that voice too. I then watched as my best friend rush into Sarah's room with a worried expression.

"Sky." He smiles happily as he crushes me with a hug and I hugged back tightly. My eyes looked at Sarah who continued to look down as she saw me and Kaz hugged. I had a feeling she had strong feelings for Kaz, but didn't want to admit it.

I frowned at the sight of her, she was in love with him. Kaz pulled away and I noticed the slap mark on his pale face. Man Sarah really got him. I also noticed that Kaz was avoiding Sarah's eye contact.

Wonder what's that about?

"How did it go?"

Kaz smiles down at me with a hopeful smile. "They're gone Sky. They're gone."

"Oh."

I didn't know what to feel at this point. I knew that they were gone but I still didn't know if I should happy or sad about this. I knew I wasn't going to miss the consent beating and abuse.

"That's all your going to say, aren't you happy about this Sky."

"I don't know!" I hissed at him not knowing why I turned angry all the sudden. "You tell me if this was really the right reason or not!"

Kaz looked shocked at me. "What do you mean? Of course I thought it was the right reason! I have known this was the right reason since the 5th grade!"

His head turns to the right and I noticed a red mark but it wasn't a slap mark. I put my brows at Kaz as I looked at him, What had happen to his face?

"What happen to your face?" I asked not even caring about the arguments we had.

Kaz turn to look at Sarah who shakes her head angrily at him and walks out of the room. I watch as Kaz breaths out heavily knowing he really made Sarah upset.

"It's nothing." He lied.

"No," I stood up. "I know Sarah slapped you but how did you get that mark of the side of your eyes?"

A realization hit me, as I stared at the picture of the Sarah's family. Oliver. Did he actually hit Kaz?

"Was it Oliver?" He didn't speak. "It was him! He punched you! Why did he punch you?!"

My anger was going towards now Oliver. I couldn't believe he touched Kaz, I would never think he would do that to my best friend. Kaz looked at me and signed while I had an urge myself to go and punch Oliver.

"I deserved it." Kaz muttered.

I look at Kaz with disbelief. "What do you mean you deserved it? What did you do Kaz?"

"He knew." A new voice accrues and I turn my head to see Oliver standing by the doorway. The anger in me never leaving as I glared at him, that's all he has to say.

Kaz backed up to Oliver. "Oliver, you don't have to do this. She doesn't need to know anyway."

I then took a step forward feeling a slight sting on my back. "No! I want to know, you don't go around hurting my best friend!"

Oliver shook his head moving away from Kaz and stepping towards me. His blue eyes weren't soft or warm anymore, it was more like rage and anger in them. His jaw kept clenching and his fits were scrapped.

"Well your best friend should have done something right away you were abused!" He hissed at me. "So yeah I did punch him when I found out he knew all this time and didn't do anything!"

"Kaz, go me and Oliver have things to talk about." I say looking at Oliver instead of Kaz but I knew he would understand. Oliver didn't know anything, he didn't know the pain I was in.

"Okay, if you need me I'm right outside." He said and I nod my head hearing the door slam click.

Now it was me and Oliver in the middle of Sarah's room. His eyes still burning with rage and anger, I could see his eyes traveling to my arms. I was angry too, I still didn't like the idea of him hurting Kaz.

Not after everything he has done for me.

"How could you live with this," Oliver said. "Having to live with the abuse everyday and not even thinking about telling someone!"

"You won't understand! I had to because I was going to be alone either way, they would have token me away and sent me somewhere. I wasn't going to do that."

"Well it's better than getting abuse every single day!" He yelled and for the first time I saw this side. I saw the anger, the real anger. Not people getting angry but his was real venom.

I should be scared of him but I wasn't.

"Just leave it Oliver!" I hissed at him.

Oliver went to shock mode. "Leave it, leave it! How could you think that I was going to leave it like this! They touched you Skylar!"

He stepped closer to me. "I saw you on the floor, bleeding and looking in so much pain," His voice became softer. "I lost it when I saw that, I turned into a person I never wanted to be anymore."

I looked up to his blue eyes again, his eyes didn't seem to have much anger anymore. I felt my breath sunk as I said two words. "Your past."

"How did you know?"

I shifted my eyes away from him. "Sarah told me but she didn't me the full story, I didn't ask her but it seemed like it was pretty bad."

Oliver shook his head. "It doesn't matter, it's my past. It's my story to tell not anyone else."

"Then why won't you leave mine alone?"

Oliver looked into my eyes, his eyes only focusing into mine. "You're different, I was a stubborn kid, I was selfish, I never badly to hurt someone. You don't do anything like that, you put yourself last before anyone else."

I shook my head this time. "That's not true."

Sure I would do anything for the people I care about which was only truly Kaz. I made sure none of my parents could even touch him, if it was up to me I would have pushed Kaz far away possible.

He just kept coming back.

"You make me laugh when you lie to my face," He tried to be angry but all I could see was a hurt expression. "You can't tell me that you don't do that to Kaz."

I stayed silent as his right words. "Kaz, he knew so much ways to help you but he kept it a secret. He knew so much, more than me."

I glared at Oliver. "You still don't get it, I asked him! I told him not to tell anyone!" I yelled at Oliver and he clenched his jaw once again.

"Yeah and that was the stupid part on you! Why don't you ever think for yourself!?" He yelled but this time my heart stopped. In that moment, this moment he wounded just like my parents. I didn't want to relives this over again.

"People get hurt Oliver, sometimes you can't stop the pain but sometimes you can. I dealt with this my whole life, I don't need you coming in here acting as if if you knew all along."

"I'm not trying to," Oliver stepped closer, his hands touching my cheek. His thumb gently rubbing over my bruise, I could see he hate it too. "But when someone hurts you, I lose it."

My hand goes over his hand as I look into his eyes. I shouldn't be the reason he going to be back on his dangerous side, I shouldn't be the reason for anything. I was a girl who couldn't do anything, I was weak and had walls.

"I'm not worth it like that," I push his hand off my cheek. "You need to find another girl who is worth it like that, I'm not her."

Oliver looked at me with shock. "Skylar, what are you talking about? Of course you are!"

I stepped back. "No, I'm really not. You need to forget me, you need to leave my life. I'm not the type of girl you should even be friends with."

"Why are you acting like this?"

I took a deep breath. "Because I want my old life back, I don't want to be close to anyone. You need to understand that."

Oliver shook his head. "I don't."

"You will soon," I started to move my way to the bedroom door. "I should go."

"Skylar!" I turned around to see a hurt Oliver. "You don't mean anything you said right?"

"I did."

The last words I told him before walking downstairs seeing Kaz waiting for me. He took my hand and led me outside. I had a shaky breath and felt like I couldn't breath at this point. Knowing I was never going to be able to talk to Oliver.

For the first time, I felt my actual heart break.

 **How did you guys like it? I know I can't believe Skylar doesn't want to be friends with Oliver but its only because she doesn't know what to think, her parents are in jail, she is going to be alone with no family.**

 **If you guys want I had a separate chapter of Oliver pov of the flash back from Skylar. It's going to be explained what he did next chapter but doesn't give details but my other chapter does. It's just basically Oliver fighting off the Valentines.**

 **How is Sarah doing? Just wondering was it too much? I kinda felt like it was rushed but then I also like the way I put her and Skylar's friendship (Well close to it).**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **TKDP: Thank you! I'm glad you understand it. At least Kaz and Oliver had save the day for Skylar but ended bad for Skolivers. It will get better though I promise! I get the feeling with updating though, it's really hard when you have work, school, or your just really busy. I honestly suck at it lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I know, Skylar wanted to get more close but her parents were in the way. It's okay because it turned out better (Well Kinda). Thanks you so much!**

 **Guest: Thank you, I like how I put Oliver finding it out. It was amazing way to show that Oliver would have found out that he would help Skylar in any way. I'm also glad that you like the way I'm putting Sarah, people think she is just rude but sometimes you need to learn about the person before judging them.**

 **Mightymedfanfic: Thank you so much! That my favorite review and I cracked a huge smile when I read it! I love reviews like this. I try my hardest to make sure everything is good with my writing (I'm not really that good with grammar). This literally lifted up my spirit so thank you so much!**

 **jaleftwich: Thank so much and I hate her parents too don't worry you are not the only one! Now onto for a quick second. Okay so I'm happy that you and Reagan are getting better. Now you and Aleah sound like you guys really like each other (Or maybe it's just me) I'm happy to hear that you mother might extend the rule, because if you like her then go for it.**

 **Now onto this girl named Aubrey. I could tell that she did you give you the cookie, if she froze when you asked her then she gave it to you. (Which I found it pretty sweet, not going to lie) I think that you should get more clues from her, just to see if anything would happen. So you basically have to get to know her more. Also it's not problem to talk to me about this, I don't mind as longs as I help. I don't really have any problems in my life, my family is amazing, my friends and my boyfriend is too but thank you for asking.**

 **Now to answer you question: Cheap thrills by Sia.**

 **sirslinkalot: Thank you so much! I know it was amazing to have an Oliver Pov and *Gasps* Kaz in the chapter, especially this chapter with him and Sarah *Something going on there, you think?* Anyways, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope to see you guys soon and not late but we'll see what happens. At least school is about to end really soon *2 more weeks* Yah! I know i'm excited too! See you guys.**

 **-Kristina**


	13. Chapter 13

**Back at it with a second quick update! I feel really bad that I might have ruined Skoliver but I promise I'm not an evil person, to leave it the way I did. Another Oliver Pov today, we are getting at lot of those these chapters.**

 **The beginning talks about the fight between the valentines, and then it gets.. well.. then this happens.. and a special.. yep that's all I'm giving. Well I'm going to stop talking so you guys could read.**

 **Enjoy!**

Oliver Pov

I watched the rain fall down, I watched clouds turn dark, I watched the day turn to crap. I felt my anger pulse rise. It's not what you think though, I still have been angry ever since Skylar disowned me as my friend.

I couldn't believe her. I try to help her out, I tried to make sure her disgusting excuse as parents never go near her. It worked anyway. I had them in jail more than 5 years, but I had no idea what was going to happen with Skylar.

I clenched my fits seeing the scraps on how I punched her father, he didn't even touch me. I had to get him away from her before he almost killed his daughter. If I wasn't there in time I didn't know what he would do to her.

Thank god the door was unlocked.

I could still see Skylar's body on the floor, she was bleeding and passed out. Her mother and father abused her too much, I noticed it when I got her safe. During the time her neighbors heard my screaming and yelling at them that they called 911.

The police came quickly and I had to explain everything to them, I made sure they didn't take Skylar to the hospital. I told them that I would take care until she was fine, I also lied and said my mother was a doctor.

I know a bad lie.

"Hey." I turn my head to see Sarah standing on my doorway. She had a sad smile on her face. I waved at her and gestured my hand for her to come in.

"How are you feeling?" She said as she sat on my bed.

How was I feeling? Lonely? Sad? Angry? Disappointed? My thoughts were all on that one girl who had all my control. The girl that I tried to save, the girl that I hoped was going to be okay now.

"Fine." I lied.

Sarah gave me a look. "Come on Oliver. Be real with me, you haven't left your room for days now. Sometimes I can't tell if your angry or sad, you haven't even gone to school!"

"I always skip school."

"Yeah but ever since you met Skylar you always went. I don't even think you ever done that before." It was true. Ever since I wanted to get to know Skylar, I haven't been missing school just to know more about her.

Now i'm disgusted with myself that I didn't pay attention clearer to her.

"That's different."

Sarah quirk her brows together. "How so?"

I rubbed my face with my palm. "I wanted to get to know her, that's how it's different. Now she hates me, and she wants nothing to do with me."

"She doesn't hate you Oliver."

I then felt the anger bolt to me again. "She doesn't! Then why did she say we couldn't be friends! Why did she leave me! Why does everyone leave me!"

"Ollie.."

"No! Don't!" I stood up in anger. "Don't try to make me feel better when I feel like this! I know the signs!"

Sarah stood up as well, her eyes turning to desperation as she looked at me. "Skylar doesn't mean anything, she did that because she wasn't herself that day. Her parents are in jail, she wasn't thinking right."

I sneered at Sarah for her lie. Her pathetic lie in front of my face. "I'm going out, don't follow." I say as I move out of her way, only for her to be calling my name. I didn't care at this point. I had to leave.

I run out the door in the pouring hard rain. My clothes and hair getting soaked but I didn't care anymore. Then I run. I don't know where but my foot is moving fast in the puddles and I just run and run.

I keep running away from the people who was trying to help me, I run from the people who make my life harder. I run away from the people who just don't understand me sometimes, I run from myself.

I stop my feet, I'm suddenly in a cemetery. In front of me a statue of my mother's grave, I kneel down the rain still going on. I put my hand on my mother's name, swiping my thumb over her name.

 _In loving memory of Ashley Nicole Short_

 _December 12th 1972- July 23rd 2016_

 _Once a loving daughter and Mother, will be truly missed._

Tears fell down my cheek, my head hung down. I missed my mother, God I missed her. If she was alive in this day she would tell me what to do, she would understand me. Now I couldn't even understand me.

"Why did you leave!" I shouted, anger of tears spilling out of my eyes. My tears falling hard and fast out of my face, hard rain hitting my face. I could almost see my mother standing beside me now, but I couldn't touch her.

"Why does everyone have to leave me mom?" This time it was low and I felt sadness in me. I wanted a sign, I wanted to see my mother again. I wanted to be with her, to feel her love and kindness.

I looked up saw a light, it was bright and yellow. I could almost see my mother's figure in the yellow light. I smiled through my tears seeing her in it, I was going to see my mother. I walked towards the light.

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I jumped back on the sound, watching a car past me. I looked around seeing a familiar house in front of me. I see no cemetery, no grave or anything. It was vision, I was imagining it. I couldn't see my mother.

I turn around to look at the house, it was way to familiar. There was a big sign that said ''For sale'' As I look more and more closely, I knew now the house that was being rented.

Skylar's house.

I walked towards her house, opening the door as I look through. I walked inside and walked to the spot I saw Skylar in last time. I knelt down as a thought of her face accrued to me. Them hurting her, hurting her so badly.

I clenched my fits again seeing her father throw punches at her. I could almost feel my fits punching his jaw again, I could feel my throat burning as I screamed at him for touching Skylar. I could feel his pathetic mouth move but I didn't even bother to hear what he said.

I knew she wasn't here at this moment, she is probably staying with Kaz until the Child's protective does something. I didn't mean to hurt her, I knew that's what she is thinking about but I knew that wasn't the case.

I shook my head. She left me, my mother left me, my father left me. I was hurting and no one could understand the pain I had right now, the anger I had. I wished someone could help me, someone who actually knew me.

I walked towards the wall and leaned my head against it, taking in very deep breaths. I didn't know if I should be angry of sad about any of this.

 _She's weak! She's pathetic! She's not worth anything! She's not mine!_

"She's not!" I screamed as I heard her father yell to me. I felt my fits collide to the cement wall, It didn't damage much but it was cracked. I could almost see her father smirking at me with his bloody face.

I looked at my hand, it was the same hand I used on her father. The scraps were bleeding now, but I didn't care. I needed to feel this pain, I wanted to feel this type of pain.

I walked out the house, rain still pouring hard outside. I needed to chill my anger out just a little, I didn't want to go back to my ways. I promised myself I wouldn't and here I am doing that.

I felt the rain hit my scalp and it's just what I needed, to feel the rain hit me. As I walked back to my house I thought about an apology, an apology that I needed to give to Sarah. She was trying to help me and I was shutting her down again.

As I made it back to my home, I walked in with the extra key I had. I was all soaked and now my clothes was like attach to me. I knew that I had an apology to give and I hope Sarah wasn't too mad at me.

"Sarah! Sarah!" I yelled as I open the door. I looked around to see Sarah in the kitchen, a phone in her hand but as soon as she saw me she ran to me and gave me a big hug.

I hugged back tightly and felt her shaking under me. "Oliver! You idiot, I got so scared when I couldn't find you! I was even ready to call 911."

She pulled away and I noticed her clothes was a little drenched in rain, I ran my hand in my wet hair feeling the chilliness now.

"I know i'm sorry for everything, I'm a big jerk, I'm stupid and deserve every word you have to say to me."

"Yeah you do, what happen anyway? Every time you walk you're usually back in 5 minutes but it took you longer this time."

My eyes traveled to my hand, remembering the wall I punched. "I really don't know, I was running and running and then suddenly I made it to.."

I then saw a figure in the corner of my eyes. My eyes looked behind Sarah, the shock in my face, the hope in my eyes. The anger disappearing in all of a sudden change.

"Skylar," Sarah turned around and Skylar gave me a small smile. I looked at Sarah who gave me an apologetic look. I sunk in my lower lip, my eyes still looking at Skylar.

"What is she doing here?"

Sarah was ready to speak but Skylar already made it. "Sarah called me and said you were missing, I came as soon as possible to see if we could find you but we never did."

I nodded at her, reliving what she said to me a couple days ago, "Well I'm fine now, so you can go. I'm not going to be running away again."

I watched as Skylar eyes were filled with hurt, well mine was too. She ignored me and didn't even bother to come and visit me. I know I wasn't mad at her earlier but actually seeing her face, it makes me angry at her words she told me.

Sarah smacked me and I rolled my eyes at her. "Sorry you had to waste your time into finding me,'' I watched as Skylar gazed at me but I looked away. ''I need to go and change."

I then walked upstairs and into my room. I changed into new fresh and clean clothes. I grabbed a towel and wiped my head until I felt it dry. I heard a knock on the door and signed knowing it could be Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah but right now I really don't feel like," I say as I open the door but only to be relived Skylar, instead of Sarah.

"It wasn't a waste of my time." Skylar said quickly and I put my brows together. "I mean trying to find you- It wasn't a waste of my time."

I nod looking at her with confusion. "You came all the way up here to tell me that."

Skylar shrugged. "Well you didn't really give me time to talk, You kinda gave me the cold shoulder."

"Well you kinda told me I wasn't your friend anymore, so what did you expect me to say or do?"

Skylar stayed silent for a second and I nodded my head knowing I was right. I walked away from the door hoping that she would leave, at this moment I really didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm better now," I turned around to see her standing near me in my room. What was she up to? "You probably didn't want to know that, but ever since you got my parents in jail. Iv'e been feeling better."

I sighed. "What are you trying to do Skylar?"

She stepped closer to me and I watched her face turn to hope. "I guess i'm trying to say that I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't know how I was feeling. I was overwhelmed and couldn't think straight."

I then noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup. She was still beautiful but her bruises made me want to vomit. She had the same bruise on her cheek and her temple was covered with bandage. Her neck had bruises and the left side of her cheek was healing but you could still see it.

"I hate those." I say and Skylar looks at me with confusion.

"What?"

I stepped closer to her and my actions took the best of me, because now I'm holding her cheek looking at her bruise. "These bruises, I hate every single one of them."

"Why?" She says lowly looking into my eyes.

"They remind of _them,_ and what they did to you. I wish they disappeared by now, I don't want to see them."

Skylar leaned into my touch, I could feel my heart beat quickly at her. Just by the sight of looking at her.

"I know but they will heal, all because of you." I then let go of my hand, feeling some sort of burden for her. She acted like she couldn't do anything but she could have done a lot, I was just in there on time.

"Don't act like you couldn't do anything about it, you could have helped yourself and turned them in."

Skylar rolled her eyes at my anger. "Damn it Oliver! Can you just accept the fact the I was grateful for what you did, I'm trying to forget about it everything that has happened to me."

I never really realized that. I should have guessed, she wanted to forget all the things that her parents done to her. Here I am trying to bring back the memory of her parents.

"No, I don't know if I can," I stepped closer to her. "Not until I know the real Skylar Valentine, not the made up character that she told me about."

I looked in her eyes being very serious with her. Her eyes drifted from me for a sec but as soon as turned back, I knew then I couldn't stop getting this girl out of my mind. She was the only girl I ever thought about.

"Why do you want to learn about her so much?"

"I don't know but there's something about her that keeps wanting to go back, even when i'm pissed off I could never really take out on you."

Skylar looks hesitant for a second, her eyes drifting to the floor and I put my brows together looking at the girl in front of me.

"I should go." Skylar turns around to walk away but I stop her by grabbing her wrist lightly. She's wasn't going to leave that quickly, not like last time. I needed her to be here because I was afraid what I would do if she wasn't.

"What Oliver? Why does everyone need to know what happen to me? Why can't I just live my life and not be worried about them!" She hissed and I looked at with shock. I didn't know where this anger came from her.

"You're angry."

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Yes, because you and millions of other people keep asking me to repeat what happen to me. I don't want to tell what happen to me."

"No that's not it," I stepped closer. "You're angry because you couldn't do anything about, you're angry because now that you see them gone you can't stick yourself up still."

I knew this. Kaz told me that her father would always make her sensitive and insecure, that she couldn't do anything about it. Now that I thought about, she wanted that. She wanted someone to tell her she was weak and she wanted someone to make her feel insecure.

"No that's not why," Skylar hissed. "Why don't you leave what ever happen to me alone? I came all this way hoping you wouldn't bring it up but you always do."

"Are you angry with your parents?" I say with seriousness.

Skylar looked everywhere, her eyes in panic. I had a feeling like she was visioning her parents right now. "No! Yes! Yes! I am i'm mad at they way they made me feel! They wanted me to hate myself, they wanted me to feel weak and right now I do."

I could see tears form in her eyes, she wanted help with this and I could help her. "Skylar, you are not weak unless you keep what they said to you in your head, you have to fight back."

"I can't."

I put my brows together. "Why not?"

"I. I. They have damaged me too much, I don't even know what to do sometimes. I have their voice's in my head and I can't get them out." This time tears spilled out of there eyes and I have this urge to bring her close and just hold her.

I then cupped Skylar's face making her look at me. "I'm going to help you, okay."

She nodded and I took a deep breath. I stepped back and she looked at confusingly. I knew this was going to help, even the anger that she had held in. She needs to let out those anger and I know exactly how to do it.

"Punch me."

"What?"

I pointed to my body. "You heard me, you have anger in you now you need to let it out. Punch me."

She shook her head. "No! I'm not going to hurt you, can't I use a pillow or something."

"What? No. Look Skylar you can't be like this all the time. You have been beaten your whole life and you need to take it out, a pillow isn't even a real person. You need someone that reflects a person."

"It's not going to happen." She says as she backs away and walks out of my bedroom door. I cursed that I should have been on her side instead. I run out of my door and watched as Skylar ask Sarah for a ride back home.

"Skylar!" Suddenly the T.v. has an alarm go off, it was a warning about the weather. I looked outside to see even hard pouring rain, it looked almost like hail. I looked down at Skylar who froze at her spot, as the sound continued to go off.

It makes me wonder why she get's scared of the alarm.

Sarah looks worried as she keeps calling Skylar's name but she is not answering. Then why Sarah put her hand on Skylar's shoulder, she flinched away as if Sarah hurt her. I then watched as the alarm goes off, and Skylar was back but she was shaking.

"It looks like the rain won't stop until 2 more hour or so. At this moment we advice that people stay inside and in a safe location, if anyone is on the road please get to safest location in this very moment, will will have more news about the rain later on." The weather man said and there was an alert on the t.v. that said the same.

Skylar looked up at me and I smirked down at her. I was going to have her temper come out one way or another, she was going to punch me. I needed to let the angry Skylar out, I needed for her to hurt me like her parents did to her.

"I guess we have time."

 **Ohh I see I left you guys without seeing the Skoliver fight round 1. Who else was sad to see Oliver like this? Sure he could act tough all he wants but we all know his soft side for his mother.**

 **Next chapter is more about Skylar and her past, well stuff that we don't know yet. Now hopefully I could do a nice update like this but anything could happen honestly.**

 **This is the first time that I don't really have anything to say, so lets go to reviews:**

 **jaleftwich- Thank you and I promise to not kill off Skoliver, they are my bae! Well I'm glad to see that you are okay with the choice you made, it might suck that you cant date but it could be understandable. Maybe things will change over the summer. You are also very welcome! I don't mind helping. Now to answer your question, it's hunger games all the way! Love all the movies for hunger games. Now lets switch it up, what is you favorite move: Hunger games or Divergent?**

 **SkoliverWins- Yeah the chapter was pretty high, I think I'm going to post the Oliver POV because many of you guys have been saying that they want it. I plan on posting it by the end. Trust me, I'm really glad her parents are gone, they deserve jail for sure and that where they ended up! The review is not even bad, I love everyone reviews and their opinion. Nothing was absolutely wrong with your's so don't stress over it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Spicegirl2- Thank you so much! I'm glad that you started reading this. I always love new comers! Well yeah her parents are too cruel, it sickens my stomach and a lot of other people. Of course Oliver will protect his girl at any cause. It's Skoliver!**

 **Sirslinkalot- I know Oliver's bad past is back and Skylar didn't want to be friends with him. What have I done! It's get better though, trust me I wrote this story. *Wink, Wink* Yes her parents are gone! A happy story is going to come right! Now to answer your question, We still don't know if Skylar is okay. Seems like Oliver is not okay, based on this chapter. Now I have no idea about Kaz and Sarah that's for another chapter! Thinks will be okay soon. Thanks for reviewing :)**

 **Okay thank you guys so much for your reviews! I hope this chapter wasn't too extreme. Hopefully things will overlook next chapter, or will it? I know I'm a very sneaky author but it's what can you do.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**

 **-Kristina**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys i'm back with a new chapter! I'm so happy with the reviews that I got, you guys are the best! So this chapter is based on what we left off in chapter 13. Some Skoliver in here.. okay I lied there's will be many moments!**

 **Okay so I apologize that this took ;longer than what it should be expected. I was going to post this earlier I swear, but somehow I got sick. (In the summer?) Yep, don't even ask how it happen because I have no idea.**

 **Well basically I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and I was in so much pain. I didn't even touch my laptop for 2 days because I was out with such a bad cold. So yeah, I hate the colds because when I get sick it's so bad.**

 **I am getting better though, I still have a stiff nose, a bad cough and I'm a little dizzy but nothing too serious. I'll make it though though.**

 **Now why don't I stop talking while you guys read, because i'm becoming boring lol.**

 **Anyway... Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

"Well I guess we have time." I looked up at a smirking Oliver, what did he think he was going to accomplish anyway? Sarah had worried eyes but I ignored it, even if she knew about my abuse I didn't need pity from her or anyone.

"Still not happening." I hissed at him and he shrugged his shoulder.

Sarah looked at both of us and raised her brow. "Time for what?"

Oliver spoke first. "We still have the project to finish and Skylar doesn't want to do it."

I forced a death smile to Oliver. "Well you kept forcing me that we have to do it, even though I said no and didn't feel like it."

"Well it's good for you."

"No, it's not. It will only make me not want to do it more."

Oliver shrugged. "Yeah but if you do it then you will let go that we don't have to it anymore."

"Is this even about the project anymore?" Sarah looked at me and Oliver, her mouth hung open in confusion. Well she wasn't going to understand soon, so I just shake my head and throw a glare at Oliver.

"Yes, but I guess since Oliver won't stop bugging me I guess I have to do it." I frowned as I looked outside to the hard pouring rain, it was almost like a thunderstorm. How long until it was going to be gone? A minute? or two?

"You know the way." Oliver says as he walked away and into his room, a smirk crawling his lips.

I turn to Sarah and frown. "Sometimes I really hate your cousin."

"Heard that!" Oliver shouted and I smile lightly. I looked at Sarah and gave her a goodbye as I head upstairs into Oliver's room. I didn't want to try his method, it was stupid. I mean I knew had anger in me but I didn't want to take it out on him.

It's been exactly 3 days since my parents are in jail, the society of Children's protective contacted me and told me that I needed a guardian to take care of or I will be in foster care. They told me until I was 18, I am legally to live on my own.

That was my plan in the beginning anyway, wait until 18. Now I had to 2 years and I just turned 16 a couple months ago. I wanted to stay here. Me and Kaz are trying to find my aunts and uncles and see if they can come down here and just take care of me, for now there's no hope.

Here was Oliver, I acted so harsh to him that one day. You can't blame me though, it was a hard day for me. Two major people had found out about my abuse and now look at me differently, I didn't want that. I wanted to be the girl Oliver first met, the girl he turned me into.

"You ready." I walk into Oliver's room and he blocked the way to the door so I wouldn't leave.

"No," Oliver grunted at me. "Skylar you know it needs to happen, so don't be so stubborn and.."

"You said you wanted to get to know the real me," Oliver nodded. "Well we have 2 hours, so why not waste time into you getting to know the real me."

Oliver put his brows together, "Is this an excuse so you wouldn't have to punch me?"

I laughed lightly, the words he says sounded crazy. "No, I'm being 100 percent honest with you, you can ask whatever you want."

I sat on his bed and Oliver sat next to me, looking at me as if I was lying. "What happen to ''I don't want to talk about the things that happen to me'', What happen to her?"

I grunted in annoyance, "Can you just ask me some questions? Maybe I want to get to know the real the Oliver too."

Oliver nodded but I could see a tiny smile lit his face, it brought my heart pound. He never really smiled today, he was mostly cranking but it was nice seeing him smile. I enjoyed it very much.

"Okay, how about when did it start?"

I took a deep breath. _He needs to know. "_ It started when I was 11, it was the first time my _father_ laid a hand on me. I guess as a 11 year old I wasn't very mature so I got slapped in the face for it."

"How about your mother?"

"That was different, I guess when I got older by 13 I wasn't doing anything right. I wasn't dressing, talking or acting the right way and it brought the worst out of my mother."

"Why did they even hurt you like this?"

I didn't answer, I didn't know how to. Till this day I still don't know why they took everything out on me, I was always knew my parent's anger problems but I never really what really got them to hurt me.

"I still don't know," I say quietly. "All I know is that they did it for a reason and one day I will find out that reason."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" I knew this question way to many times.

"I was scared, Okay I was scared. I was scared of that they might do to me, I was scared of leaving and leaving Kaz. I was just scared of a lot of things."

"Like when an alarm goes off." Oliver budge my shoulder and I nod slowly my eyes traveling to the floor.

"Yeah," I look at his door. "When I was first beaten, my father would always try to break into my room to punish me, and his knocks were so loud that it reminded me of an alarm."

I push my hair away. "He um, came in and I was bruised that day. I was so scared of him, I thought that I could make him love me as a daughter but I never really could."

I could Oliver's eyes burn to me. "So every time I hear an alarm go off, I get these visions of my parents and the stuff that they do. It's like they are right here in front of me, hurting me, slapping me, damaging me."

"I never realized that."

I turn my head to look at Oliver, I probably look like a mess. My bruises were showing and I had marks everywhere on my skin, I was surprised he wasn't looking away. I could still feel his warm hands touch my cheek, he was doing something to me.

"No one does."

"How long?" He asks.

I took a deep breath. "I've been having these for about a year now."

Oliver stands up and rubs his hair while I just sat there watching him, he looked angry but I couldn't tell. I then noticed that his hands were bleeding and it makes me what happen to him? Where did he even go?

"What happen to your hand?" I ask quietly and Oliver stops staring at his damage hand.

"Nothing." He says quickly but I knew something was wrong.

"Oliver, you need clean up your hand." I stand up and grab his hand but only to pulled back by him. As I stare at his eyes it was filled with anger. I didn't know why he was angry all the sudden?

"This is not about me!" He hisses. ''This is about you."

"Oliver.."

Oliver beat me too it. "Have you ever thought of a seeing therapist?"

A therapist! Did he think that I was that damage that I needed a therapist. Kaz would tell me the same thing but I didn't want to see one, they wouldn't understand too. I didn't need them trying to make me feel better, I'm already broken.

"No and I don't plan to either." I said harshly and Oliver squinted his eyebrows in frustration.

"Why not? it will be good for you. I mean if you keep having theses visions then they can help you."

I crossed my arms, He didn't know what was good for me. "No, it's not happening, and the visions are not happening as much anymore."

I knew I had to lie to get him off my back. I didn't want to see anyone who thought they could help, no one could help me as this point. I will help myself by forgetting everything that happen to me in the past.

"Are you going to stand here and lie to my face," Oliver hissed. "I saw you 5 minutes ago, you looked scared out your mind, you were shaking and pale. How are you going to tell me it doesn't happen."

"I don't want help!" I say as I pushed Oliver with my hands. My hands shook as I pushed him, but something in me felt like explosion. I felt a desire to do it again, and again.

"You need it!" He hissed and I bit my lower lip hard in anger. He doesn't understand! I didn't want help! I don't need it!

"No, I don't." I say pushing him again, and again. His hands grabbed my wrist and made the palms touch his chest. I looked up at him and he nod at me. I felt my pulse rising at the close space we had.

"Hit me." I did as he told and punched his chest. It started light, but in my eyes something flipped. I suddenly saw my parents, I saw an image of me on the floor looking weak and helpless.

 _''You stupid girl_ '' I punched again. _''You are weak!''_ Another punch. _''You did this! You are the reasons for all the wrongs.''_ Tears fell out my eyes. _''You will never have friends.''_ A harder punch. _''We hate you!''_

"Make it stop." I say breaking my voice, I punched his chest again and felt my knee's wobble. I stopped hitting him and put my head on his chest tears flowing out my eyes. Oliver just held as I cried on his shoulder.

"Just make it stop. Please." I begged holding his t-shirt for support as more tears flowed. Oliver just held me tighter and closer. I knew I was broken and damaged but they made me like this, they made me feel like this.

"Sky." I looked up at Oliver who had a hurt expression as he looked at me. He wanted to know my pain.

"When will it get better?" I say cracking my voice more, tears continue to spill harder and harder. Oliver takes in a deep breath, as he shakes his head.

"I don't know," Oliver looks down at me and wipes some tears with his thumb. "But I promise that I will help you through it, every singles step."

I lean my head back to his chest, sniffling as the tears slow down. "I want to sleep."

Oliver nods and lets go of me quickly. "Okay, let me go get Sarah. I think the rain slowed down by now."

He moved out of my way but I grabbed his hand quickly before he leaves. "No, I want to stay here and sleep here."

Oliver nodded his eyes training on his bed, I nodded at it. I then climbed into his bed, and put the cover's over me. I felt like I need this, to try and forget everything. I wanted to forget all the terrible things my father told me.

"I will be downstairs if you need me."

"Stay." I say quietly as he was about to leave. Oliver stopped and looked at me, as if he didn't hear me the first time.

"Please stay here with me." I begged and he nodded as he climbed into his bed too. As he laid on the bed I moved closer to him and put my head on his chest. He then put his arms around me and I felt safe intensely.

I then reached for his open hand and put it through mine. He gripped it tight and I could still see some blood drying up on his hand, I put my thumb over his wound and he just continued to grip my hand.

"Are you ever going to tell what happen to your hand?"

He nodded looking down at me. "Yeah, but for now we have to worry about you."

I looked up at him. "I don't want pity, it's the last thing I expect from you. I already know everything was forced with me but I don't want you to look at me differently."

Oliver looked down at me. His blues eyes wondering everywhere on my face, I almost see his eyes just set on my bruise. I didn't feel uncomfortable, just him looking at me like that gave me goosebumps on my arms.

"Then how do you want me to stare at you?"

"Like the same girl you made me before, the girl that got to talk, the girl that you made laugh and smile. I want you to see me as that girl."

Oliver put a little smile on his face. "I was already seeing her that way, but you forgot to say the beautiful girl I look at."

"Yeah sure I look like a mess." I nudged him playfully, and he continued to look at me in a serious way.

"No, I'm serious Skylar. You are beautiful, you just don't know it yet." I felt my breath get caught at him. He thought I was beautiful, how could he even think that. I wasn't near beautiful, I was called pretty but I didn't even think I was pretty either.

"Sleep." I say quietly as I scooted closer to him. He nodded to me and I felt his heart beat, it was the most soothing sound I heard all day. I put on a little smile before feeling the darkness take over me.

* * *

Oliver Pov

 _''Stop!''_ I hear this voice in my head, it sounds too familiar. I shifted a little to my side wanting to sleep better.

 _''Please! No more stop!''_ I hear that voice again, it was way to much. I knew that voice but I thought I was just dreaming but it seems so real. It's like there right by me telling me this.

It sounds like Skylar.

 _''I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!''_ My eyes pop open and I look to my side seeing Skylar shake and shiver under the blanket. Her face was covered with sweat and she looked to scared like someone is doing this to her right now.

She's having a nightmare of her parent's.

"Skylar." I shook her lightly only to have her continue screaming. I was getting more and more worried about this. I put both of my hands on her arm hoping she would wake up.

"Please stop!" She screamed again and I shook her harder, my eyes getting more and more worried. I felt my stomach ache hoping that she would just open her eyes.

"Skylar!" I shook her harder. "It's just a dream Skylar! Wake up! It's a dream." I said louder and watched as she instantly woke up, her eyes bright red as if she was crying in her dreams.

She looked around and looked so helpless, I wonder how many times this happen to her. I brought my arms out and she fell into them right away. She cried on my shoulder and I just held her hard, hating to see her cry.

"Please," Her voice cracking. "Please don't tell Kaz, don't tell him please." Her voice cracked more and I could almost see her tears flowing down her perfect face.

"He doesn't know about my nightmares yet."

She had nightmares too. This was way to much, I hated to see her like this. I know she doesn't want to see weak but her parents are haunting her too much that it's getting to her

"How?" I ask. "You been living with him the past days."

She shook her head letting out a sob, she was at this point broken in my arms. "I haven't been sleeping at his house, I stay awake at night. So when he goes to school I stay at his house and fall asleep there."

"Who else knows besides me?" We pull away and I watched Skylar's eyes turn into more sadness, my worried eyes leaning towards her. I put my hand on her cheek wiping off some of her tears, her then took a deep breath.

"His mother," She closed her eyes tightly. "She walked into me having a nightmare the other day, I begged her not to tell anyone and she understood but she didn't like the idea."

"Yeah well I don't either!" I said raising my voice and I could see Skylar almost flinching at my voice. ''I hate the idea of you not getting any sleep because of your past, this isn't right Skylar.''

"Oliver.." She said too quietly putting her hands on my arm, I took a deep breath seeing as I relaxed from her touch. She leaned in and put her forehead against mine, I could feel her rapid breathing.

"Please, I just want to sleep again. That was one of my best sleep I ever had."

I chuckle, this girl was insane. "You just had a nightmare, How is that one of you best sleeps?"

"Because I felt safe sleeping next to you."

I looked up into her eyes and she did the same, it felt like I couldn't stop starring at the beauty in front of me. She was in my head too much and I could never get her out, she will always be in my life well I hope so.

"I want to kiss you so badly." I didn't even realize my lips said those words, but it was too late.

"Then why don't you?"

I shook my head even if I wanted to kiss which is so badly, I knew she was hurting. I want her to get better first and then I would talk to her about us, because I knew she felt a connection with me too.

"I want to make sure things are slow first, I don't want to mess anything up and you still hurting. I just things to be right."

Skylar nodded a small smirk on her lips. "So are you saying that you have feelings for me?"

"Maybe I am, how about you Valentine? Do you have feelings for me?"

"Maybe I do." She smiles.

I smile back. "Good. Now come on lets go back to sleep."

She nodded and we laid back down on the bed, I wrapped my arms around Skylar as she laid her head on my chest. My heart was beating fast, this girl could do anything to me. I looked down at her closed eyelids and smiled.

She was one of a kind, even with bruises on her face she was still gorgeous. Sure she was broken and in pain but underneath all that she was her, and she was the girl I met. The girl that made me go crazy.

I looked outside to see the rain stopping and I almost frowned. I hope she wasn't going to wake up and want to go home, I want her to stay with me. I looked down at Skylar, noticing her light breathing meaning she was asleep.

There was a tiny knock on my door and I looked to see Sarah waving her hand and I waved back letting her know to come in. She tip toed in and gave me a pained look as she stared at Skylar.

Sarah was getting better in understanding Skylar, she knew now the reasons for her silence and it guilt her. I tried to tell her that everything was going to be okay but she says she will forever have this guilt eating her alive.

"Hey, everything okay up here? I heard screaming." She whisper really quietly not to wake up Skylar.

I nod. "Yeah, everything is okay. She just had a little nightmare. Sorry if we disturb you guys down stairs."

"You think that I could talk to you out there for a second." Sarah said to the door and I nodded, Skylar shifted to my side and I carefully got out of bed hoping to not wake her. Me and Sarah were both out of my bedroom in front of the door.

"What's up?"

Sarah looked at me with a worried expression. "Oliver, I know that Skylar had a nightmare. When I heard her screaming I went upstairs right away and heard everything that she said."

"Oh."

"I know that she didn't tell Kaz about her nightmares."

I put my hands in my pocket understanding her more. "Oh."

Sarah rolled her eyes at me. "She needs to tell someone Oliver, this can't go on."

I looked at the door in my bedroom, I saw a little glimpse of Skylar and felt my heart struck. She did need to tell someone but she was too stubborn to think about herself. She wanted to put herself last.

"I know."

"How are we going to fix this?" She says.

"I don't know." I say looking worriedly at the broken girl only a few feet away. I had to figure out something, she couldn't live like this. Her parents are her nightmare and I have to get her back.

I need to fix my broken girl.

 **Skylar's first nightmare being shown, it's was really sad to think about something like this. She can't forget all the bad things her parents had done to her so she has to relive it during her sleep.**

 **We also got a lot of nice moments in this chap, let agree. Then we got Sarah being more nicer and caring more about people, then herself. So next chapter we get Kaz back, and Skaz friendship because we haven't seen that for a while.**

 **Okay now onto review:**

 **Angeline S- You are okay, and thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed the Skoliver fight.**

 **TKPD- Thank you so much! Oliver does seem tough but like any tough guys they will always have a weak spot. Also I think Skylar will learn to forgive herself soon just give a little more time and there will be a new side of her. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **jaleftwich- Lol I hope this chapter was good enough for Skoliver chapter, I know it was pretty short with last chapter but I think I made it up. So with Oliver, he thinks Skylar has anger in her and wants her to take it out.. but on him. He thought she had this rush of anger because she couldn't fight back her parents so he was trying to help her by making her punch him. Now to answer your question, I have to go with cronicles of Narnia. I would love to hear which one you like though!**

 **Spicegirl2- Yeah Oliver had a rough past with his father leaving and his mother dying. Whoa a kiss... Uhm.. I can't really say... because that would be a spoiler.. but.. nah you just got too wait sorry I'm mean writer. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **SkoliverWins- Thank you so much! Well at least they did talk, yeah Oliver had been though a lot for the last year. Oliver just needs someone like Skylar in his life, and then he will be more than happy. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thank you guys so much! I hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back again with amazing news... SCHOOL IS OVER (YESSS). I could never be happier, no more waking up at 5, no more studying, no more worrying about teacher. I'm so done that it's too lit.**

 **So now that i'm done with school I only have two things to focus on, First: work, second: Fanfics. I will probably be on here more, with new stories on her or other fandom but i'm back with no worry's.**

 **So new chapter starring... Now.. Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

"Skylar, when are you ever going to go back to school? It's been almost two week." Kaz told me as I looked through more magnizes, his family carry's a lot of really cool magazines.

I rose my head up. "Do people still know about my abuse?"

"Yeah."

"Then another year should be fine with me." Kaz grunted at me, he was trying to make me go back to school. In all honestly I wasn't ready to face any of it.

Last week when my parent's got arrested they was a rumor about my abuse, people got curious, people made up stuff, and I was sitting in Kaz's room the whole time hearing it.

At first Kaz didn't want to tell me anything, he hated the rumor people talked about. People had said that I wasn't coming to school because ''I had people hired to take my parents to jail,'' or ''I faked the whole abuse by putting on make up to hide it.''

It was a silly rumor but it didn't bother me, people don't me. They don't know the truth, all they want is a story and it's what they got but mine is real.

"Skylar we talked about this. It's okay if you're not ready to go back but you can't keep hiding from those people." Kaz said lightly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm not hiding. I'm simply just staying here instead of getting education, isn't that a good thing."

Kaz held his arms open. "No! It's you were talking about. If it was me then yes it would be perfectly fine."

I shook my head and chuckled, I then felt Kaz sit on his bed next to me. "What's really going on Skylar?"

I couldn't really tell Kaz, ever since Oliver known about nightmares I have been really distant from him. He knew one of my worst weakness, he wasn't suppose to know but somehow sleeping next to him made me like this.

He didn't pressure me when I woke up, he was the normal Oliver that I known. He remembered my promise and wasn't going to tell Kaz. It felt weird, I was letting him in but now I needed him far away.

"Oliver has been moody lately at school." Kaz says before I could say anything about his question.

I looked up at him. "What do you mean moody?"

"Like angry, upset, tired of everyone. You know that type of moody."

No. No. No.

"What did he do?"

Kaz looked around like he was hiding something really big. That mean that Oliver did something really bad, and that something is what I need to find out.

"Kaz," He looked down at me. "What did he do?" I hissed at him with a low scary voice, hoping that would get him right away. Kaz continued to look away from and I was getting more and more frustrated.

"I'm don't think I should say."

I knelled up with anger, he was making this harder than it was. I grabbed Kaz's collar making him look me straight in the eyes, our face really close with the anger pouring to my face.

"Kaz, last week I admitted to Oliver that I liked more than just a friend. Now you are going to tell me what he did wither you like it or not."

Kaz smirked at me. "I always knew you liked him."

My nose scrunched up. "And I always knew you needed to carry gum everywhere you go."

I pushed Kaz away from me and he just shrugged his shoulder not really caring about his hygiene. I shook my head as I pulled my hair away from my face, Kaz culd be really stupid sometimes.

"Still not going to say."

"You're impossible!"

He continued to smirk at me. "And you're in love with short kid, not like I didn't see it coming."

"I could say the same thing about you." I smirked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaz said with a brow raised.

"Oh nothing but a little birdie told me that you were spending a lot of time with Sarah, and here I was thinking Kaz doesn't fall in love."

Kaz shook his head. "I don't."

"Then why is your face getting red?" I say as I point to his cheeks that were turning into a shade of red. I knew I got him where I want, he was totally thinking about Sarah right now. It was cute, I think.

"I'm not turning red!" He says even turning more red.

"Aw that's cute your thinking about Sarah right now aren't you. I don't get why she likes you though, you are very dirty, you don't read book, you have no education, you like to sleep with no socks on, etc..."

"Wait. She likes me?" Maybe I said too much.

It's not like she told she likes him but I could tell. The way she talks about him, the way she looks at him, it was pretty obvious honestly. I could tell from Kaz too that he likes her, even right now talking about her I could tell.

"No, it's just the little things that I notice. I know that she likes you and I know that you like her too."

Kaz shook his head. "How did this turn into me and Sarah suddenly?"

"Well I am pretty sure it started when you said I loved the Short kid, and I needed to get out if you anyway."

"Well you don't need to know because I don't love or like her that way." He says and I smirk.

"Denial is always the first step."

"What's the second step?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Beats me, I just got that out from a book."

"Goof," He muttered but I heard and gave him a slap on his arm. "Who did you even hear about me spending time with Sarah?"

I smiled at him. "Your mother."

The other day I was waiting for Kaz to come home from school to hang out with him, it was 4 when I asked his mother where he was. She told me that he was with Sarah and that they were spending more time with each other.

That day me and his mother kept on gossiping at him and Sarah but I wouldn't dare tell him that, he would go blastic.

Kaz smiled fakly at me, but I could he wasn't happy about this. "Wow. Interesting. Very interesting. That's just very interesting. Will you excuse for a minute?"

Kaz stood up and walked out of the door, while I kept myself from laughing at his funny reaction. Now his whole family knew about his love for the famous Sarah Short.

"Mother! We need to talk!"

*Couple hours later*

I sit up with my knee touching my chin as I stared outside. I liked looking outside, to see the sun and clouds. It was I always used to do when I was lonely, just stare outside.

At this moment I was waiting for Kaz to come back home, he was going to work and was coming back at 6. It was 5 now. I stared at the walls in my new guest room, they had finish putting it up today.

His mother said it was better if I had my own room because Kaz didn't have much room. I was just grateful that they took me in, I couldn't care less where I slept. It was nice, being treated like this.

I then heard a small knock on my door, my eyebrows were put together as Kaz got home early. I stood up with a light smile on my face as I was excited to fianlly hang out with Kaz instead of waiting for hours for him.

"Thank god your back, I was getting bored." I say loudly so Kaz could hear me. I then opened my door, my smile leaving as I stared at the person in front of me.

Oliver.

"Hi."

My eyes traveled to his damage face. His right eye was bruised and his cheek had a cut. His mouth looked swollen, I looked down at his hands to see it scrapped and bloody. I hope this wasn't the mood Kaz was talking about.

"Oliver, What happen to you?" My hand wanted to rise and touch his face but I kept it down.

"It's not that bad I swear."

I gave him a look. "This not bad, your practically bleeding and bruised. How did this happen?"

"You should have seen the other guy, now that was bad." I can't believe he is ignoring my question, twice now!

"You're not answering my question."

"Maybe it's because you already know the answer to it." I sighed as I grabbed his hand and had him sit on my new bed. I then left him there while I got some cleaners and first aid kit, oh yeah he is going to need it.

I walked back into the room and headed to Oliver. "For someone who is skinny and bony, you sure act tough."

I lifted Oliver chin and started cleaning his wound with alcohol only to have him flinch back. "Scratch that, I guess the tough act left already."

"I am tough, it just stings.. a bit." I giggle at his words, it was kinda cute for him to try and act tough.

"I'm sure tough guy, now stay still."

I move closer to him and started cleaning the wounds better, our face were very close together. I kept on thinking about our kiss, well a kiss that he wanted but said that he wanted to slow things first.

What did that mean anyway?

How could I not see this in a book or something? It could totally help me, sometimes I could figure out Oliver then sometimes I can't.

"Skylar." He whispered which made me shiver. How can one word make me feel like this? My breath hitched and I almost dropped the towel from my hand, my eyes wondering into his blue ones.

"Skylar, I.."

"Tell me what happen?" I said interrupting him.

His eyes wonder everywhere but mine. "I don't really think I should."

I backed away and threw my hands up in the air. Of course he wouldn't tell me! This was just like Kaz all over again! I am sick of people not telling me anything, I wanted to hear what happen to my boy.. I mean friend.

Yeah that's what I mean't.

"Can you just tell me why you face is wrecked and why everyone is not telling me anything?!"

He took a deep breath. "Fine, come sit next to me."

I obeyed his rule and sat next to him on my bed. I noticed his bruise was turning almost purple, I just wanted to know what happen.

"I'm sure Kaz told you about the stupid rumors about you in school," I nodded at him. "Well I thought that it would be gone for another week or so but it wasn't. There was still rumors and I hated them."

He closed and open his eyes. "Bryan, he said something about you and it ticked me off. At first I tried to calm my anger but then he mentioned my mother, and I just completely lost it."

His hand balled into a fit but I put mine over his. "I threw the first punch and he threw some back at me but in the end he looked like was ran over by a car." Oliver smirked and I shook my head.

"I'm suspended for two weeks."

I looked at him with disappointment. "You shouldn't be fighting people Oliver, it's not worth it."

Oliver looked at with shock and some anger in his eyes. "It was worth it! I wasn't going to let him talk the way he did."

"Look whatever he said shouldn't matter, he was looking for trouble and he got you in trouble. How is that worth it?"

Oliver glared at me. "It would teach him not to run his mouth about you or my mother."

I didn't want this to be about me, he shouldn't fight the way he did for me. I heard the rumors, I knew all the words people said but I didn't want it to bother me. Even for his mother, she wouldn't want him to fight like this.

"Oliver.."

Oliver stood up. "How are you not happy about this? I fought for you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, I really didn't. Oliver I'm not worth it like that."

"Stop saying that! You are worth it and I would do it over and over again to prove it to you!" He hissed and I stood up as well. He still didn't get it, I was not that type of girl.

"When are you going to understand that i'm not! Look at me," I shouted at him. "I'm broken! Damaged! Shy! How could you think I want any of this? I don't."

Oliver shook his head and his shoulder tensed down. He looked around and I sat on the bed again feeling the anger in me leaving, I guess now we were done fighting.

"Why are we always fighting?" I looked up at him. "Ever since the day I found about your parents we have been fighting a lot. I'm tired of it, I really am."

I glared at his way. "Well you won't stop blaming me, you act like I knew how to handle everything but I didn't. I was alone, I had nobody. You don't understand the pain I went through ever single day."

Oliver opened his mouth but I beat him to it. "Tell me, if you were in my positions what would you do? Sit every day and night getting scarred that the might do something worse to you, having no one to confront you. What would you do?"

"Sky..."

I faked a humor laugh. "That's right you wouldn't know what to do, so you pray that something will eventually go right for you but when something that becomes a miracle it get shoved in your face because you couldn't do anything."

My eyes felt watery and I moved my eyes away from Oliver, I was done fighting with him. If he couldn't see that this wasn't my fault then I don't what to tell him. When weren't not talking about my parents we have this love for each other but when we do it's like World War II.

"I never really thought it about it like that." He says lowly and my chest kept on expanding like I couldn't breathe, all those words I told him seemed so true.

I felt him sit next to me and take my hand, tingles and warmness went through my body. He could only make me feel like this, not anybody else. I then turned my head to look at his and his eyes said regret.

"Why can't you trust me when I say that I'm okay with everything that happens to me?"

"Because I wish it never did happen, you never deserved to be treated the way you were treated. I guess I was just angry that I didn't know about it sooner."

"Like how I don't know about your secret." I blurted out and Oliver let go of my hand, the warmness leaving my body. I knew it was hard for him to talk about but he knew my dark deepest secret, so why couldn't I know his?

"Why can't you tell me about it?" I say wanting him to look at me. "I won't judge you Oliver."

"I know you won't."

"Then why are hiding it from me?"

Oliver ran his hands through his hair, he seemed very stressed out by this. "Your the first girl that I ever told anything that mean't a lot to me, I had many rough patch over the years and this past haunts me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm reliving it." He says and I noticed his jaw was clenched at his own words. It makes me wonder was his past all about fighting because that's what it seemed like it was.

"I like you Oliver," He looks at me. "I like you a lot more than a friend, and I want to help you with this past. I don't want you to shut me down about this."

A small grin appeared on Oliver's lips. "You really would help me out wouldn't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can I say, it's only fair since you helped me out."

That's wasn't all the truth, I wanted to see Oliver happy again. These days I have noticed anger in him too much and it make me mad that I couldn't see a smile on his handsome face. Oliver looked at me and reconnected his hand with mine.

I made sure that I wasn't going to judge him in any way.

"Okay, it started after my mother died..."

 **Okay well a cliffhanger there, but don't worry it will come soon. So next chapter is basically Oliver telling Skylar why he does the way he does. Now this chapter started off with something odd with Kaz.**

 **That will be mentioned in another chapter, specifically near the end. It's something that is big and could change the friendship of Skaz, maybe good or maybe bad. It's something that I would keep in mind.**

 **Okay now onto reviews:**

 **jaleftwich: Thank you so much! and you are fine with the late review! I like the way I put Skoliver too, it's way too cute! So I kinda get you with the whole friendship thing, me and my boyfriend (Chase is his name) did that before we dated. I mean I like dating Chase, he does tease me a lot but it's funny most of the time. I think he has a very soft spot for me honestly. Now Narnia I personally like the movie over the book and too answer your question, yes I very much like high school musical.**

 **Spicegirl2: Thank you so much and I know the feels are too much to handle! Don't worry no matter what Oliver will always help out Skylar, even if she doesn't want the help.**

 **Mightymedfanfics: Thank you so much! I totally understand you, sometimes certain type of musics really feels real and bring out everything. Aww I would probably cried if it was a really meaningful song, I honestly ball out my eyes with something that is sad. Glad to know you are stronger than me. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP: I KNOW THE KISS WAS ALMOST THERE! I just wish too really. Yeah Skylar had to bring out her bad side one day and Oliver was there to do it for her. The bed scene was probably the cutest thing I have written, I love every moment I wrote about and I am happy that you do too! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **Thank you all for reviewing! I hope to see you guys soon! Have a nice summer for anyone who is also out of school too, yes school is still gone! 3 months you guys will be dealing with me lol.**

 **See you soon.**

 **-Kristina**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So this chapter was left off with a cliffhanger in last chapter. You all were dying to hear Oliver's story and here it is.. now don't kill me because this is a pretty good chapter.**

 **I promise.**

 **Well that all for now.. Enjoy the chapter!**

Oliver Pov

"Okay, it all started after my mother died. I really had no one to support me so my grandpa took me in but I knew he didn't want to, he thought I was a troublemaker like my father when he first met him."

Skylar looked at me with wide eyes. "That's what he thought of you, like your father?"

I nodded. "Yeah but he was still dealing of his daughter death so I couldn't blame him, he was very depressed and wasn't helping me either. He thought that he could never lose her but he did."

A hurt memory felled back to me about how my grandpa acted, he was very distant and basically wanted to do nothing to me. He hated the idea of letting go of his daughter but he would never pay attention to my feelings.

"I had to find a way to fix the pain because it went everywhere I went, I never wanted so badly to find a way to fix it. I then did, it was the worst thing I had ever done in my life."

"Fighting." She said and I nodded.

"I just had this bubble of anger and I couldn't find a way to let it go, so I took it out on other people in my school. I managed to get into 3 fights before they kicked me out and my grandpa was not happy about it at all."

"What did he do?"

"He told me that I was exactly like my father, he told me that he couldn't take care of someone like me. So he had my aunt try to bring me in but she said she would have me in by the summer so she could have full custody of me."

After my grandpa's outburst on me he called my Aunt Morgan and had her by the head. He was yelling, she was trying to calm him down but he was so angry with me. She then told him by summer that she would have full custody of me to live with her.

"It got better, right?"

"Not really, I still had this sort of anger in me, the pain it was nonliving. My aunt thought nothing was wrong with me and Sarah, she didn't understand at the time. Not until I really stepped over board."

"What happened?"

I bowed my head in shame, I hated thinking about that stupid day. I was so stupid to think that I could fight off 3 people and get myself in more trouble, I didn't think right all I wanted to do is get rid of the pain.

"One day, I walked around the neighborhood and saw some guys messing with peoples property, then they decided to mess with and I was really angry that day. All I remember was throwing the first punch and then when I opened my eyes I was in a hospital."

Skylar gasped at me. "My aunt put me in rehab a couple weeks later, she didn't like my anger but she never once sat with me and asked me how I felt. She thought that I could handle everything on my own but in honesty I can't."

"I eventually did get better when I saw my family try harder to focus on me, Sarah grew closer to me for a while, Aunt Morgan had paid attention to me more, and Kim was just too little to figure out anything."

"Then why are you fighting again?" She asks.

I had no idea why I was, I just thought about the days Skylar was so distant with me that it just got me to think about the people who have left me. I didn't want her to leave me, I wanted her to be at my side everyday.

"I don't know, I guess I just had some anger because of what happen to you."

She stays still. "Oh."

"Can I be honest with you?" She nods. "When I first met you, I thought about of you a lot. I didn't think there was day that you weren't in my mind, and every single day that I spent with you calmed my anger."

"Really?" She grins and I thought it was cute on her face, she looked better. Much better. Her bruises were going away and now showing her flawless tan skin, She looked even more beautiful now.

"Yeah, you made me forget all the wrong things I have done in my life. I never felt happier than spending time with you, you make me happy Skylar."

She smiled at me and leaned her head on my shoulder, I let her because I felt like we need a couple minutes to our self. I put my arms around Skylar, feeling a nice tingle in my body. She could only make me feel this way.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Hope that I will get better on my own." I say and Skylar shakes her head, and lightly punches my arm.

"That's not what I mean't doof." I chuckle at her. "I mean with you fighting, it's not healthy at all."

''I know." Then a thoughts come to me. It could be either the most stupidest or the most brilliant idea I have.

"Come back to school with me." I say bluntly and Skylar takes her head off my shoulder and looks at me like she had seen a ghost.

"What?"

"You heard me, come back to school with me. Then all this anger will stop as long as your there."

Skylar adverted her eyes away from a slight blush on her cheeks. Kaz told me she wasn't ready to come back and I understood but I need her back, to keep me from going back to where I am. I hated this guy that I'm turning into.

"You know I can't."

"But Skylar you need to go back at some certain point, and it's not like I am saying go tomorrow. Until my suspension is over."

I hoped that worked, I wasn't just doing it fro my self but for her too. She need to come back and face the world, she couldn't keep hiding in a silly room forever. I grabbed Skylar hands and hold it, keeping her close.

"I'll think about it." My hearts starts to do some sort of happy dance, even thought she didn't say yes she didn't say no.

"Now let's talk about you." I say and she raises her brow.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you're more interesting than me," She chuckles at me word which is half true.

"You're not wrong on that," I smile. "What do you want to know?"

"Well how about the Child Protective Program? Have they talked to you?" I wanted to know what was going to happen to Skylar, even if she might get transferred I needed to know. I did the right thing, right?

"They did and they told me if I have a guardian who can take care of me that it will be fine, but if I can't by the end of this month then I'm put into foster care."

I didn't know if Skylar hated me still for what I did, but I hoped at least that someone from her family will come in and take care of her. I didn't know what I would do if she left me.

"Have you found anyone?" I asked hoping she did.

"I called my uncles that I never met and they said they already had kids themselves and couldn't take care of another one, I called my mom's sister Allison but she lived in another state but she said she might come down."

I found myself smiling like a goof. "Really! That's amazing, she could take care of you and you could stay here."

Skylar didn't look happy like I did, she gave me a sad smile but I could tell that something was wrong. Her eyes looked sad and she looked hurt by everything that was around her, it hurt me seeing her like this.

I put my hand on her arm. "Hey what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really."

"Sky." I say softly and she looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes, I didn't know why she was sad all the sudden.

"It's just. This lady is the only thing who can keep me here and what if she see's me and hates me like my mom did. What if she can't take me in because i'm so screwed up."

"Skylar you don't know that, who knows maybe she will like you." I try to relax her but her tears already fell, she shouldn't thinking so negative about this.

Who could even hate Skylar?

"What if she doesn't and then tells the child's service that she can't take care of me. What happens to me then Oliver? Foster care?" She panics as her tears continue to fall, how could she even think this way?

"Hey look at me," She did and I wiped some tears away with my thumb. "Don't think of the what if. Think how you are going to meet her, and if she doesn't like you then we try another person. There's always a Plan B Skylar."

She smiles through her tear. "You're right, I'm sorry. I'm just acting like a cry baby because I am so scared that she will not like me."

"It's okay to feel that way, but I am 100 percent sure that she will love you. Who couldn't?"

I smile as she smiles at me, the thought of me being beaten and bruised didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was her, she was my main priority. I needed to make sure she was safe before I was.

"Thanks Oliver."

"You're welcome, when did Allison say she was coming down anyway?" I hope it wasn't going to be long because I really wanted Skylar to stay here and not be taken away.

"She said in another week she could come down, I have no idea where were meeting hopefully I could pick her up from the airport."

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah," She then frowned. "Oh man! I don't even have a car to pick her up. How am I going to even pick her up now?"

I thought for a minute. "I'll take you." Skylar looked at me like she saw four heads.

"What? No Oliver, I can't make you do all that trouble. I think I just have to take her on a bus with me or something."

I chuckled for a bit. "Skylar all I am doing is going to take you to the airport and wherever you two need to go. It's not like I am taking you to a state."

She sighed when she knew I wasn't going to let this slide. "Okay fine, if it's no trouble and this is only going to happen one time because I don't want you to think I'm using you for rides or something."

I smile at her. "It's no trouble and I wasn't really thinking that but okay if that's what you want."

"Thank you so much!" She says as she threw her arms around me, only for me to flinch hard and have her pull back with concern on her face. She didn't hurt me, but he did.

"I'm so sorry Oliver, I didn't hug you too hard did I?"

I chuckle at her and shake my head. "No, it's just Bryan tackled me to the floor and my arm and back is still a little sore,'' I raise my arms slowly this time. ''I'll still accept the hug though."

She looks hesitant but then slowly go into my arms and hugs me back, I held her tight feeling my breath becoming short. My heart get increasing as I continued to hold her very close, then we both pull away slowly from each other.

My eyes travel to her eyes, then down at her pink lips. She does the same and I could feel myself wanting to inch just a little closer to her. I start leaning in and move some hair out of her face.

"Can I?" I say lowly as I hold her jaw up, my thumb swiping across her lower lip. Skylar nods and then I do what I want to do so badly. I close the distance between us as I put my lips over hers.

She kissed me back instantly and I didn't even care if my lips were hurting because her lips felt too good. I felt my hand ran through her long brown hair and her hands wrapping around my neck playing with the tips of my hair.

She smiled through the kiss and I did the same, even if it was a small kiss it mean't a lot. I didn't want this to end because I want her to be with me, I feel like if I let her go she will leave.

We pulled away and put our forehead together breathing heavily. I probably had a goofy grin and she was smiling widely too, I couldn't believe that I kissed her. It was worth it because she was worth anything.

"I like you too, a lot." She continues to smile at me.

"Good because if you didn't then this would be very very awkward." I laugh at that, she was right. I am happy, now better than I was a couple hours ago. Skylar makes me feel better, she knows how to make me feel like a person who deserves happiness.

"Then I hope we can do this more," My lips brushed hers and I could almost hear her heart beat fast. "Since we both like each other and all."

Skylar then leans in and kisses me, I kissed back hard holding her waist and pulling her closer to me even if that's not possible. I felt her sitting on my lap and grabbing onto both side of my face as we continued to kiss.

It felt even better the second time.

"Whoa!" We pull apart fast. "What going on here?" My eyes travel to Kaz and Sarah next to each other with not the most pleasant faces. My face was annoyed because I wanted to continue to kiss Skylar, and her face was red.

Really red.

"It seems like they both decide to play tongue twister, next time you guys should have locked the door or something." Sarah said and Skylar continued to blush as she got off my lap while I stare at them with a ''Get out'' look.

"Okay, okay we get it. What are you two doing here anyway?"

"If you hadn't notice this is my house." Kaz says and I look at Sarah with suspicion.

"If you hadn't notice that's my cousin," I turn to Sarah. "What were you both plan on doing alone? Huh? Tongue twister?"

Kaz cheeks turn to a red color and Sarah adverts her eyes away from anyone. It was no secret these two have feelings for each other, I could just tell by the way Sarah talks about him.

For being a cousin I was protective of her dating anyone else but Kaz, he seems to like her to much to hurt her again. I wouldn't forget the time Sarah slapped Kaz though, I mean come on it was pretty funny.

"No!" Kaz says first. "I just brought her by so we can do homework together but as soon as we walked in the door we noticed you two getting cosy."

"It's true." Sarah says and I raise my brow.

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going to agree Oliver on this one, it does not seem like it all. You don't even have your backpacks." Skylar smirks at the blushing couple, and I do the same as I cross my arms and wink at Skylar.

"You always agree with him!" Kaz says and I roll my eyes. ''Our backpacks are in the car maybe we just wanted to hang out before we did our homework.''

I could tell Kaz was getting annoyed by this, his love for my cousin was sweet but if he hurts her I don't mind punching him in the face again. I have a spot for my cousin and it's going to stay there.

"Okay, okay we'll stop messing with you. If you say that your just doing homework then I believe you." I say with a smile as Kaz let's out a sign of relief.

"Good."

"Finally."

"I still don't believe it." This time it was Kaz and Sarah who glared at Skylar but she had a playful smirk on her face. I shook my head as I held my hand out for her, she took it and stood up next to me.

"We will leave you alone now, have fun." I tap Kaz's shoulder before leaving out Kaz's room with Skylar. I closed the door behind them and me and Skylar walked downstairs together with a smirk on my lips.

"You don't really believe that their in there to study right?" Skylar says and I chuckle.

"No it was for show." Skylar smiles as she shakes her head but now my eyes are only focused on her lips. Remembering that kiss kills me because now I want to kiss her right now, at this very moment.

"Hello, my eyes are up here." She pulls my chin up so I could look at her eyes, yet there were distracting too. Anything about her makes me want to stop just to look at her, I then notice her smirk as she steps closer to me.

"Go out with me."

Skylar bits her lower lip, she doesn't look shock but happy. "You're asking me out?"

I smile at her. "Yeah, whenever your ready i'm going to be ready."

She smiles as she out her lips on mine, yep this is one of the best days of my life.

 **See I told you it was a good chapter! We got to learn more about Oliver, Skylar having an aunt come down to help her out.. or will it happen. Also a SKOLIVER KISSS! The feels I know, its just all over the place right now.**

 **We also got some Kaz and Sarah moments, I don't know about you guys but I think I ship them too. Now next chapter is mostly about Skylar and Oliver, well trying to find the certain person who can help her.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Ashely15- I know they are just too cute, Oliver had been a lot of pain and it will show in more chapter of him missing his mother. He will always have a part of his mother that he is going to miss, but now he has to let her go. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest- Thank you so much! I am so happy that you said, it literally made my day! I love the Skoliver relationship and Skaz friendship, it's the best thing you could write about!**

 **TKDP- Thank you so much! The review made my day. You're right, Skylar will have to go back at some point, but will she ever be able to face the people who judge her? A question to think about. Yeah something is going on Kaz and Skylar that will become big and could even ruin something they held for years.**

 **Spicegirl2- Yeah everyone hates cliffhangers, they are terrible but sometimes it has to happen. Yeah it was cute when Oliver fought for the two main girls in his life but it did get him in huge trouble. Oliver will always have a past that will trouble him, that all I'm giving lol. Thanks for reviweing!**

 **jaleftwich- Yeah cliffhangers suck but Skoliver rocks lol. Yeah we won't have to hear Kaz feelings until the end but there should be some clues in other chapters too about Kaz. Sorry I'm just that bad lol. I love hunger games so i'm going with that. Yeah I heard about the HSM4 but I didn't know if it was true, I don't know if it will be the same as the others but it should be fine. I also think it not weird that you are a guy and like HSM, I promise I won't judge you for it. I do have to agree with you, the songs are amazing.**


	17. Chapter 17

**New chapter, meeting new people, seeing new stuff and yeah all that fun stuff. Also thank you guys so much for the 100 reviews! I did a little happy dance when I say that I hit a 100!**

 **Well if it wasn't for you guys then I would never hit that much. I hope you guys are having an amazing summer, and got to do things that you guys want to do!**

 **Okay now onto the chapter! Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

It was a week now and Allison contacted me saying that she should be here by the afternoon. I was beyond nervous, I didn't know what to do, to say. I was a wreck who was getting worried that my aunt will hate me.

I had Oliver's side by me the whole week, and it you're wondering no we did not go on our date yet. I was being stressed out the week that we couldn't really go on our first date. I mean we did kiss more though, but he hasn't made us official.

"So can I meet this lady?" Kaz says as I get ready, I made to make sure I looked perfect for her.

"This lady is suppose to be my aunt, and no. You can meet her if she will take me in."

"But she will!" Kaz frowns at me. "I don't understand why you didn't ask me to drive you to the airport? I would have token you in a heart beat."

I chuckle at Kaz's jealousy. "First you have you permanents still and Oliver has his licence, and second you're hanging out with Sarah. Now what time of friend would I be if I had you all to myself."

"I could have canceled, she would have understood." Kaz was really really dumb sometimes. I am doing this for him, to make sure that he and Sarah could finally be together. I just need that to happen.

"No don't you dare, give me your phone!" I reach and grab his phone out of his hand. "Kaz, you are going to hang out with Sarah today and don't worry about me okay. I got this."

"Okay, it's just." He frowns. "Never mind it's not important, go ahead and get ready."

He looked angry or upset at this point, I don't know how is sudden mood changed. It makes me wonder about his mood, I could see that Kaz wants to leave my room easily but that wasn't going to happen.

"Kaz," I grab his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He smiles but I give him a look that says everything. "Really Sky, it's nothing. Have fun meeting your aunt."

I stare at him, trying to find out anything. He was acting different but something that I'm worried about. I then watched as he gives one more sad smile before leaving out my room, this was not happening.

"Kaz!Kaz! Kaz come on," I say as I walk out my room and watch him walk downstairs. He seemed too quiet about this. What was going on? "Kaz talk to me."

Kaz then chuckles and I almost wonder if he back to he old self. "Seriously Sky, I'm okay i'll just tell you everything when you get back."

"Promise."

He smiles. "I promise."

I then knew we were going to be okay, he was going to tell me everything. I then went back into my room and went to apply some make up. I looked my self in the mirror first seeing the girl in front of me.

She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she used to have frowns on her face every single day. She was quiet, she was broken and she still might be. Her face used to be covered with bruises and ugly marks.

Marks that she had to survive to keep herself going. She was a girl who was beaten for years. Now seeing her, I could almost see a smile on her face. She talks, she laughs, she is getting better.

All she needs now is to be the person she is mean't to be.

I applied on some make up, not too much like my other times. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs waiting for Oliver to show up, and maybe I was just a little eager to come see him too.

I then felt my phone vibrate and I put a small smile on my mouth when I notice it was from Oliver.

 _I'll be there in 2 min._

I then decided to sit down as I wait for him, he was too kind and caring. I knew that I couldn't let go of him, I was happy with him. He makes me feel happy when I am with him.

We got closer and closer and this is my first time that I felt anything for anyone. I thought I could love Kaz, be with him but it didn't turn out that way. I am happy that we both decided it was better to stay friends, I like that better.

I then heard the doorbell rang and I looked at my watch, it hadn't even been 2 minutes. I walked up and open the door to see a smiling Oliver.

"Why didn't you just text me that you were here? I could have came easily."

"Now what type of gentleman is that?" He grabs my hand and I shake my head.

"Okay i'm going. Bye Kaz!" I yell through the house.

"Bye, have fun but not too much!" I laugh at that, yep the old Kaz was back.

"Got it!" I say finally before leaving the house in hand with Oliver, it wasn't weird or anything. It was right. I even moved myself closer to him just because I love the warmth he was giving me.

"So are you excited?" He asks as he opens the passenger door for me, I give him a little kiss on the cheek in reward.

"Yeah, it's my first time meeting her. I still can't believe that she is willing to meet me."

"Believe it, you still have the poster with her name on it right?" I nodded holding up the small poster so Oliver could see. We decided it was better for her, since I didn't even know what she looked like.

"Yep, then I guess we could go to the nearest coffee shop so we could talk and get to know each other." I say with my stomach quavering with nervousness.

"She's going to like you, I could feel it."

I shake my head. "How could you feel it when you never met her either?"

Oliver turns away from the road for a second and pulls a light smirk on his handsome face. "Because it's you."

Just like that a blush crept on cheeks and my heart started to beat again, it felt like the first time he made my heart beat like this. He could make me feel things that I thought I could never experience.

"Shut up and look at the road." I say trying to figure out a way to hide my flushed face.

"I like it when you blush, you look like a cute tomato."

I continued to blush even more. "God Oliver!"

He laughs and pulls his hand on mine, he keeps gripping it and I could see what he was doing now. He was trying to relax me, so I wouldn't be nervous to meet her. It was working though.

"Okay, i'll stop. I promise this time." He pulls my hand to his mouth as he lightly kisses every knuckle I had, it gave me shivers just by his lips kissing my hand.

"Good, how long until you think were by the airport?"

He shrugged. "Give it a hour or a hour and half. Something like that." I then yawn loudly which suspects Oliver that's why I am asking. Yes I still haven't been sleeping well but it's something that I can't control.

"You're tired." He then frowns. "You still hadn't been sleeping well?"

"Yeah but it's not like before. Some days I won't get a nightmare about them, I dream about someone."

A bigger smirk hits Oliver's face and I looked at confusingly. Did I say something wrong? "Someone huh?"

 _Someone? What was he talking.. Crap. "_ No, I mean't something else! No, stop it Oliver."

At this point my face shouldn't even been called a blush. I was too red, and before you think. No not in that way. I just dream about me and Oliver's memories, well I really think about it but somehow it turns into a dream.

"That's cute, it okay sometimes I dream about you too." He says like he doesn't mind someone dreams about him. How is this guy even calm?

"You do?" I mean come it was really weird that I accidentally admitted that I dreamed of Oliver, sometimes. Now it bringing me to ease that he does the same thing, maybe this is right for us.

"Sometimes, come on you're the only girl I think about. How could I not think about you?"

I smiled. ''Wow another thing you confessed to."

He shrugged and grinned. "What can I say, I am just one of those creepy teenage boy." Then the car turned into laughter, my laughter first then Oliver joined. He really does know ways to distract me.

"Thank you."

He looks confused by the way his brows are together. "For what?"

"For caring and helping me out with everything, It means a lot Oliver."

"You know I would do anything for you Skylar." He says it and it's sincere. It's real, he's real. I noticed a red light turn on and I leaned forward and grabbed Oliver's chin making him turn to me. I then gave him a chase kiss on his lips.

He responded back but it ended shortly because we didn't want to get by a car. I leaned back still feeling the tingles on my lips, he was a really good kisser. I saw a smile on Oliver's mouth while he was driving.

I then yawned again, feeling myself be weak and tired. "You should get some sleep, i'll wake you when were there."

"But. What if I get it again?" He knew I was talking about my nightmares, I hated the day he saw me get it. I wanted to make sure he doesn't seem me like that again.

"Then I guess I will have to wake you up, it's going to be okay Skylar." I nodded and leaned my head on the window, I kept thinking and thinking. I was going to meet this lady and hopefully she will take me in.

I felt the darkness take over me but I heard some thing that Oliver said but I couldn't make out the words. I just sleep take over me for a few hours.

* * *

"Skylar." I felt myself stiff by someone shaking me. What was even happening right now?

"Skylar." I groaned then, couldn't I at least get a little more sleep, is that too hard to ask for.

"Skylar." _Shut up!_

"Ugh, little more." I say slowly and heard Oliver chuckle beside me. If only I had a pillow to throw at him, why was he disturbing my sleep? _My aunt!_ My eyes flew open and I turned my head to look at a smiling Oliver.

"Now you sound like someone who got some sleep." I yawned again, but not too much this time. It was the first sleep that I felt safe in it, I then noticed my hand was attached to Oliver's.

How long has that been there?

"Did you hold my hand the whole time I slept?"

He gave me a slight grin. "When you started to talk in your sleep yeah, and you wouldn't let go either. Sometimes I literally had to find a way for you to let go of me so I could drive without getting us killed."

Oh my god, I could have killed us. I knew it was a bad choice for me to sleep. Who's idea was this anyway! I feel like such an idiot, I almost killed my boy.. a boy that my friend. I guess that's I have to call it.

"Oh my god Oliver, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know I had a nightmare, I can't remember seeing my parent's face the time I slept."

He kept his intense eyes on me long. "What did you dream of then?"

I tired to remember if I dreamed, I didn't dream of my abusive parents, I didn't dream of Oliver or Kaz. I didn't dream of any of that. Then what did I dream of?

"I don't know, it was dark the whole time. I don't think I even did dream. It was more like darkness."

"Sky," I then felt myself getting uncomfortable again, I needed to get myself out of this situation.

"Can I go and see Allison now? Since were here." I say fast and Oliver looks down at me, frustration in his eyes. He wanted to talk more about my nightmares but I didn't want to talk about.

I didn't it to be real anymore.

"Sure, lets go." He says almost roughly and I felt myself frown when he didn't open the door for me like he always does. I guess I really made him mad this time. I got out with a poster in my hand and walked in silence with Oliver.

My stomach was bubbled up with nervousness. Will she hate me? Will she treat me like my parents? Will I have to relive every pain just to stay here and be with my friends?

I hope it will be worth it.

She told me that she landing from New York, so I waited at the waiting area. I sat down with the poster in my hand and Oliver sat next to me, we didn't talk but it wasn't because he was mad at me. It was because my nervousness.

I then noticed people were coming out of the plane and into the airport hallway. I tapped Oliver on the thigh and he understood, I stood up slowly and walked in front of people as I held the sign that said ''Allison.''

I knew I should probably put my last name but I didn't know if she was married, I didn't know what else to do so I panicked. I just put the name Ally, without really thinking about the last name.

A lady noticed my sign and stepped forward with a welcoming smile. Her brown hair by her shoulder length, her eyes were brown almost the same color as mine. I smiled at her as she looked at my sign.

"Now my name is Allison but I have never met you once before. Who are you sweetie?" Her voice was caring but it made wonder how she didn't recognize me. I mean didn't she know that she was my aunt and we talked on the phone like 3 times.

"I'm Skylar, you're niece."

Her smile turned into a disappointing frown. "I never had a niece named Skylar, I'm sorry."

"By any chance are you related with Susan Valentine or her maiden name is Susan Wood." She looks at me then shakes her head sightly.

"I'm sorry no, but I hope you find whoever you are looking for honey."I felt my heart tear. Where was she? Did she not decide to come? I felt tears well up as I thanked the lady.

I move closer holding the sign up a little higher, there was more people but none that looked like they could know me. Oliver was calling my name but I continued to just hold up the sign.

"She's not here." I say lowly in a whisper to myself. There was no more people coming out of the door and I watched the intructor close the final gate and leave. My tears well up in my eyes. She told me she would come.

"We don't know that yet." Oliver said grabbing my hand but I flinched it away hard. I was so mad at this point, she told me she would come. She was my only hope.

"Yes we do." I hissed at him angrily. "She backed out, she didn't want to meet me because she already know how screwed up I am."

"She didn't even meet you."

I glared at him. "She doesn't have to know, someone probably contact her and told her about me. She didn't want me to meet her for a reason."

Then his frown turned into a smirk, a playful smirk. I scoled at him for this, did he think it was fun to mess with me at this moment? I was beyond pissed and wanted to do nothing but scream or yell.

"Is that so?" He stepped closer. "So you're telling me that she wants nothing to do with you, that she would never meet you."

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity. "Look around Oliver, do you see her anywhere? Cause I sure don't."

He shook his head and crossed his arms, he steeped forward to me again and looked down at with a smile instead of a smirk. I looked up at him with confusion as he continued to look down at me.

"Turn around."

For my one last confusion from Oliver, I turned around to see a wide smiling lady. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes and flawless skin. Her curves were the thing I noticed and I wish I could have a tone body like hers.

I could see the she looked so much like my mother, her nose and face could match hers insently. She looked like my mother that it scared me a little that she could honeslty be my mother's twin.

She looked young, maybe in late 20's. I smiled back at her then looking at Oliver with a hard glare. How long was she standing there anyway?

"Hi there my name is Allison Wood, I am hoping that you are Skylar." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile very wide. Wood she was Wood!

"Yeah, I am Skylar Valentine. I am your niece." I didn't know why I said the last part but I felt like I needed to confirm it, I have never been anyone's special.

"Indeed you are." I smiled even more. "Now how about we get out of here and go to a coffee shop or something. My ears are still ringing from the plane." We laughed and it felt nice. I think I could get used to this.

"I like that." I say and Oliver's hand go through mine and I didn't pull away this time. I felt maybe even happy.

"Now before we go, I want to know the cute young boy holding my niece hand." I laugh and blush lightly at this, Oliver looked down at me with a small smile.

"My name is Oliver Short, and I am really glad you are here to help Skylar." He raised his hand out to shake her hand which she accepted. I then looked at Oliver with amusement.

My aunt looked at with a smile and turned to Oliver. "Why thank you Oliver."

"No problem," He then reached out his hand. "How about I carry your luggage they seem quite heavy and you just got here."

Allison gladly gave her luggage to Oliver and thanked him, we walked out the airport. Allison walking next to me and she couldn't get that grin off her lips. She was very pretty for looking like someone who was related to my mother.

"He's a keeper, I wouldn't let him go."

I knew she was talking about Oliver, and I am happy that she said that. I turned around and smiled at Oliver, he was there for me even if he was mad at me. I knew he wanted to help me and I was acting childish.

"I don't plan to."

 **Yes! She had finally met someone related to her! Yep I know, I am the most amazing person out there. Okay so now you have finally met Aunt Allison but here the real question...**

 **Will she stay to take care of Skylar?**

 **So now you guys should know that next chapter is all about Allison getting to know Skylar, in order to trust her she has to know her right? So that's what is happening next chapter.**

 **Now onto reviews (Thanks for 100)**

 **TKDP- Yes I know a kiss! It's a miracle. Hopefully she will able to trust her, and maybe Skylar could trust her own aunt too. Yeah Skylar has a connection with Oliver to make him calm, just like the way he does to her *Shown in the car scene* Yes! Someone who ship (Karah, I was thinking of a ship name but couldn't come up with one) Yep you were my 100 so thanks so much for being the one to make it happen!**

 **jaleftwich- Skoliver feels everywhere! Thank you so much, I honestly love this chapter! I have to say boy meets world because I am a sucker for old shows/ movies. Also I did watch the adventures of babysitting, it was a really good movie. I can't wait to see Sabrina in more movies.**

 **Ashely15- Yes! Love! Love is a good thing to feel! Okay yeah so I feel you, that chapter did have mix emotions. Sometimes it gets sad/angry and sometimes it's happy and everyone just is happy. I am also really glad that you are shipping Karah, they are really cute together! Just like Skoliver!**

 **Skoliverwin- Thank you so much! The kiss had everyone blowing up! Well we have to wait and see if she really help the girl she calls her niece, hopefully everything will be going well for Skylar.**

 **Okay that's all, so thanks you guys so much for everything! These days I have a lot of amount of work so I really have nothing to say but just to have a great day! Okay see you guys soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Chapter 18th! I'm just kidding :) I mean't happy independence day. I hope you guys had an amazing 4th, I know I did. I literally lost my voice screaming as I saw fireworks.**

 **So I told you last chapter in my A/N, this is all about Allison getting to know my more about her niece. You get to see if she is willing to stay with her or will she go back to her hometown and forget all about Skylar.**

Skylar Pov

"So tell me about yourself?" Allison asked as we got our coffee. We sat in a table while Oliver was somewhere else. He dropped us off and gave me a quick kiss and said he would pick us up in a hour.

"Well I'm a sophomore, my best friend is Kaz, I could call myself not a very girly girl with all the clothing and I love tennis." The last part was very much true, I have always wanted to play tennis but my parents would never peruse me into it.

"Me too, are you on a team in your school?" She smiles and that's when I knew I got my love from tennis by her.

"No, my parents hated the sport, well mostly my father. He thought it was a pathetic sport and that no one plays it."

Her eyes turn cold on my father's name, I mean he was a bad person but it seemed like she did really know him. I watched as she took a slip of her coffee before asking me more questions.

"Me and your mom used to play tennis every day in the summer, she didn't love it like me but she would play it for fun. We always had this bond before she got married."

I wanted to ask a question but she beat me too it. "You say you have a friend named Kaz?" I nodded. "Is he the boy that your mother would complain about on the phone about how he breaks windows, tv's and lamps."

I nodded laughing at the memory of all the time Kaz would break stuff so easily in the house. My parents would get so mad but that was before the abuse, during that time they didn't even mind Kaz.

"Yeah, you and my mother used to talk?" My aunt nodded shrugging her shoulders. "Then how come my mom never talked about you?"

Her lips turned to an ''O'' shape. "Me and your mom didn't really have the best relationship at the time, she was always strict and I was always fun. If you ask me she was just jealous cause I got the better looking husband."

Husband? I looked down at her hand to see there was no ring at all. Was she trying to lie to me?

"We divorced, but I never told Sue that. I didn't want to hear her saying she was right so I kept it a secret. Not like I was ever going to come down and visit anyway."

She did for me, maybe that I want to say to myself to make me feel better or that's what I want to believe. Either way I wanted to make myself feel better that this could actually work for me.

"You know that you look like a lot of your father." I always got that, I always knew that. We had the same features, if you put us together standing you could totally see that we were father and daughter.

I hated it.

"Yeah, I get it a lot." I didn't know if I should tell her everything but I had a feeling I could trust her.

"I never liked him," I rose my brows at her. "He was different but bad, he would change your mother and at time I had to get her back. I wish she never married him."

Her word were like venom coming out her mouth, it was like she hated my dad more than I did. I looked down at my arm that was not covered anymore by long clothes, since the bruises were almost gone.

"Do.. Do you know what he did to me?" I shutter and she gave me a concerned look.

"Child program called me the day your parents went to jail. They told me about the abuse and I felt disgusted to even think my own sister could touch of daughter the way she did."

I smiled lightly at her but my heart was just breaking at remembering all the things they did. "I am not like them Skylar, I would never hurt my kid I promise."

I knew she wasn't, the way she was talking to me seemed like she was nothing like my mother. I didn't think I was ready to trust her though, we just met and I need to get to know her more.

"How many uncles and aunts do I have?" I ask since I only called most of my relatives from my father's side, and only one from my mother's.

"You have another aunt named Caitlin, and an uncle named Joseph."

"Do they know about me?" I asked feeling uneasy about my other aunts and uncle.

She nodded giving me a sad look. "I contacted them as soon as Child program did, they couldn't take care of you because they were both in other states with kids of their own. I knew I had to come down, I wasn't going to let this go."

"Thank you." I whisper and she nodded at me. "How long were you in New York?"

"About 4 years, I left when things weren't getting right. I knew that I had to go and make a career for my own, so I moved to New York and traveled and became what I always wanted to be."

"What did you become?" I asked.

"A pediatrician," I then smile widely, did I get a lot of things from her? "I worked in the hospitals but I was hoping to open a clinic and make it as my own."

"That would be cool, how long did you study for?"

"Well I started college here when I was 18, I studied for about 4 years here and 6 years in New York. I got all the diplomas I need, now tell me Skylar what do you want to be?"

"A doctor." I say sly and My aunt gives me a wide smile, amusement into her eyes. We could be so much the same yet we look nothing alike.

"My type of niece. Now how about we talk about you and that Oliver boy."

I felt a light blush hit my cheeks. "What about him?"

She smirked at me. "Well for starters he makes you blush when he's not even around," I blushed even more and she laughed. "So how long are you guys dating for?"

Here comes the part that I hate.

"Well, we aren't dating really." My aunt looked at me with confusion. "Well he asked me out but we haven't gone on our first date yet."

Was that a bad sign? I mean I am really worked up that we aren't even official, we kiss, hold hands, hug, all things that couples do but we are not a couple. I shouldn't be worried right?

"So it is going to happen, how did you two meet?"

"We went to school together, he was new and I wouldn't talk to him for like a week and when I mean I didn't talk like I actually didn't talk. Yet he was determined to make sure we were friends,"

I then realized what I had told her. I didn't know why I told her that I didn't talk, but somehow her niceness and the way she was out going was rubbing off me. This lady was way too nice to be my aunt.

"I'm sorry." I whisper quietly.

"Why are you sorry sweetie?"

I looked up at her with a sad smile. "I don't want you to think I am this weird girl who couldn't talk to anyone because her parents made her feel weak and made her feel like the wold hated her."

I didn't realized my voice sounded so harsh, it sounded like I was a crazy girl from a mental hospital. Somehow my aunt didn't look at me like that, she looked at me with worried and concern.

"I wouldn't blame you Skylar, after your mother married your father she changed a lot. She went to nice and caring to rude and vicious, no one blames you for the stuff that happens to you."

she leaned forward and grabbed my hand, her hand were warm and soft. She was welcoming and I liked that about her. '"Keep going with your story, I want to hear about it."

I smiled through tears that I had in my eyes. I didn't even realize I was about to cry. "It started when our teacher assigned something to us and we had to work together, I didn't mind it at all."

"Did you guys hit it off during the project?"

I shook my head. "No, in the time all he was looking for a friend and a distraction."

Her face frowned as she looked at me, then pulled her hand away from me to drink her coffee. "I see, so he was one of those types of boy who would use the girls and then dump her."

"No," I say quickly. "He wasn't all like that, he wanted to date her but he only did because he was still dealing the death of his mother. He didn't mean to hurt her."

"And how about you?"

I sunk in my breath as she asked me this question, it was good to let this out. I knew that Oliver mean't a lot to me and our connection together was very strong. My aunt looked at with me with a sly smile.

"I didn't want him to be my friend at the time, I didn't want him to be close to me but he did. I didn't stop him, I guess my affection for him got the best over me because somehow I could never let him go."

"Did he ever find out?" I then knew she was talking about the abuse, it made sense but it still hurt knowing all the stuff he did when he found out.

"Yeah, he found out of his own and he got my parents in jail the day he found out. He then suddenly changed his mood, when I became distant from him, he was more angry and protective."

I didn't want to tell her about his problem, it was something that was shared only between me and Oliver. I don't think I could ever do that to Oliver, just spill his secret like that.

"He is trying to be the guy I first met again, I don't know but I could really trust him and I really really like him."

"Let me ask you something," I nodded as she continued. "Do you love him?"

Did I love him? I have never actually known what love felt like but with Oliver it was safe and easy. He made me feel warm, he made me feel better than the girl I am. He knows me and I know him, but I didn't know yet if I loved him.

"I don't know," I bit my lips hard. "All I know is that I don't want to lose him."

"It's good you feel that way." I smiled at her ans she did the same, I then felt like everything about me instead of her.

"How about you?" She rose her brows. "How did your marriage end?"

"Found him cheating with one of my assistance, apparently he was with her for 2 months when we were married and I was even considering having a baby with him."

When my aunt told me that it seemed like she didn't even care, it was like a dull story she was trying to tell me. Did she not love him? I mean it was her own husband but I still can't believe a guy like that would do something.

"Did you love him?"

"No I didn't," She says. "I was just looking to settle in honestly. He was looking for a wife and I was looking for a husband, in the beginning there was something but it left soon."

"Well how did you two even meet?"

"He worked in the hospital with me, he was a orthopedic and then we kinda bumped into each other and got together. We were together for about 2 years before I found about the cheating."

"I'm sorry, it must have been hard since you two were together for a long time." Aunt Allison shrugged her shoulder and gave me a tight smile, maybe she didn't care about the guy as much as i thought she would.

"What can you do right? They come and they go, fate will make it right for me one day and I will find my man."

I smiled at her. ''I hope so and I will be there to help you find the right man for you."

She smiled wide. "I am going to talk to the Child service program and put you under my custody, you won't have to go anywhere."

I smiled through some tears, she was going to keep me. I thought she would want to go back to New York and never want to see me ever again but she wants to stay. She wants to stay here.

"Really." I say and she nods her head.

"Yeah, I am also going to try and take the house under my name too. I will even buy it, I'm not going to leave you behind Skylar."

"Thank you," I whisper low in happiness. "I don't know what I would do if you didn't come, I was just so worried that you might hate because I was their kid, I.. I."

She then moved next to me and brought her arms around me, "Shh, it's okay. They're gone now, they can't hurt you anymore."

I felt tears leave my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her too hugging her back. I guess I didn't feel normal right now, I needed this. Someone to tell it wasn't my fault that I couldn't make them love me.

She then pulled away from me and looked into my eyes. "You're are my niece Skylar and there is no way that I am going to let you go through this alone, I'll do anything to help provide you in any way."

"Thank you Aunt Allison." I say with a smile and she smiled back at me, it was the first time I ever said something like that. I never met any of my other aunts or uncles so it felt right with her.

Then we heard the bell ring from the coffee shop, it was a panicked Oliver. Me and Allison both looked at him when we walked towards us, he was sweaty and looked like he was running.

"Hey, Sorry I was late. I took a nap when I got home and lost track of time, but i'm here now." He smiled nervously at us and I grinned at him. Typical Oliver.

"It's okay, we were just catching up. Oliver I hope it wont be any trouble if you could drop me off to the court house." My aunt says as she winks at me and Oliver looks surprised and happy at the same time.

"Of course, Mrs. Woods. It won't be any trouble at all." I smile at him and my aunt pull our self off the couch. "What time should I pick you up?"

"Oh don't worry about it, it won't only be for a couple of hours. I'll call Skylar when I am finished. Well I will be waiting in the car." She says as she walks off, leaving me and Oliver alone.

I pull my hand out and he accepts it with a smile plastered on his face. "Everything went well?" I nodded and he continued to give me a smile. Maybe he wasn't mad at me anymore.

"Thank you." I smile at him.

"You say to much."

"Yeah but this is more than I deserve," I looked at him and he nodded at me. "I just want to know that I am really thankful for all of this."

"I told you Skylar, I would do anything for you. Don't you get it by now, you're the one for me." My cheeks felt hot by his words, I was the one for him.

"I don't know what to say."

He grinned at me and gripped my hand. "Don't say anything, let just go back to the car before your aunt has a heat stroke."

I laughed and nod at him. As we walked out the store I couldn't help but stare at Oliver. Hie blue eyes were shining but they looked lighter since the sun was hitting me. He was the best thing that ever happen to me and I wanted to prove that to him.

He reached to open the knob but I grabbed him back, he looked confused at me but I stood on my tip toes and gave him a kiss on his lips. He kissed back holding my lower back so I wouldn't fall back and I just touched his cheek feeling his cheekbones under my palm.

We pulled slowly and Oliver made a goofy grin while I continued to bit my lower lip, man his kisses really get to me. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"I'm ready."

He put his brows together and stares at weirdly. "Ready for what?"

Maybe this was going to be a bad idea, or a good idea. All I know is that I need this, it was the only thing that could help me. I knew that I am going over the line and said I would never do this but now it was different.

"I'm ready to see a therapist."

 **You heard that right baby dolls, Skylar is now going to see a therapist with her new aunt and Oliver by her side. So some touchy stuff really went down in this chapter, especially with Skylar and her aunt.**

 **So basically next chapter is about Skylar seeing a therapist, and you won't see the session. The session is another chapter and will show you enough about how Skylar was feeling in general.**

 **Okay so now you guys might hate me but I won't be updating for a while.. HOLD UP WHAT? I know, I know. It's just that my family had decided to leave town and go explore but I can't bring my laptop.**

 **So while i'm out and this won't be for a week, more like two weeks or more. I know that we are also meeting up family. I feel bad but it's not up to me and when I come back I promise to update right away.**

 **How about we do some reviews before you guys kill me:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for the kind review! Also glad you can join the fandom and this story! I always love new readers! Well I guess by now you know how Oliver's and Skylar's life work. Not everyone could have the perfect life, so that's how I wanted it to be. Don't worry though, maybe everything will turn out great in the end.**

 **Ashely15: Yes auntie Allison had peoples approval! Well I can't really tell what's going on with Kaz just yet but in the end it will show the whole situation of it.**

 **mightymedfanfic: Thank you so much! I am glad you noticed that about Skylar! She sure is getting a better life and having Oliver by her side!**

 **SkoliverWins: Thank you so much! Yeah so auntie did like her after all, we should all celebrate! Yeah well with Kaz, I guess you will just have to wait and see. Sorry, but thanks for reviewing!**

 **jaleftwich: Thank you! It's not weird at all to feel the way you do, I bet Aleah had a good reason though for not making it. That's cool that you are writing a survival story for her, and I wouldn't change the name. It's a story about her with the topic: survival then it shouldn't be anything wrong with that UNLESS she wants it changed.**

 **I personally like Disney/ Disney XD and it's cool that you're going to be a junior Councillor. Now I have a quick question about the story you wrote for Aleah. Do plan on posting it in fan fiction? I would love to read it, you just need to be signed in with an account to publish stories. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TKDP: Thank you! Yeah Skylar was worried for nothing after all and it seems like Oliver won't have to worry after all. Well the spooky dream, and Kaz needing to tell Skylar something is not mentioned until near the last chapter. Yeah.. um.. sorry just the way it rolls. I will tell you though when Kaz needs to tell Skylar something, it's not about Sarah. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thank you guys for all the reviews and I'm sorry that I won't be updating until a while. I hope you guys can understand, so I hope to see you guys as soon as I come back home.**

 **Thanks guys.**

 **-Kristina**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys I'm back! So I just came back from my trip and now all I have to say is that i'm burnt. I have never been this tan, because i'm already loving the color of it!**

 **Okay well like last A/N, this is going to be Skylar going to see the therapist. Let hope that our girl can do it! She already made it far enough, she at least deserves this.**

 **Now enjoy!**

Skylar Pov *1 week later*

I was nervous my hands were getting sweaty, my forehead was increasing with sweat and my stomach was crunching up. I stare at my pale face, giving myself a disgusted look as I see how bad I look.

Today was the day I was going to see a therapist it was going to be my first day and maybe my last. I didn't like it, I didn't want some random strangers help but everyone says I need it.

Oliver had continue to persuade me that everything was going to be okay, but I wanted to trust him on this but I didn't know yet. The problem that I hate the judge, I hate it so much. I can't handle what they could say behind the walls.

"Skylar breakfast is ready!" I heard Aunt Allison say downstairs. I replied insistently walking downstairs my house. Yep you heard that right my house, the same house I always lived in.

This week Aunt Allison had bought the house the time she came in, she even got herself a car to drive me around. My parents didn't even want to take me anywhere with the car so I was thankful.

Of course she still was packing, and we were trying to get furniture and other stuff. Aunt Allison even already has a job, apparently someone recognized her that was her old friend before she moved to New York and gave her the job right away.

At first I thought it would be hard on her but she didn't seem to be stressful.

I enter the kitchen noticing the amazing breakfast on the table, they was stacks pancakes, waffles, eggs with bacon, toasted bread and five cups of orange juice which got my confused.

"Aunt Allison," She turned to me with her brows raised. "Why are there five cups of orange juice?"

"Well I figured to invite a couple guest today for breakfast." Before I could ask who the people were, the doorbell rang and I watched as my aunt put a little smirk on her face. I stare confusingly still and went down to the door.

I opened the door widely and saw the three people in my life. It was Sarah, Kaz, and Oliver with a smile plastered on all their faces.

"So you guys are the mysterious guest today?" I ask with a little smirk on me too.

"You know what I say," Kaz says entering first. "I just come here for the food now will you excuse me." Kaz says before going into the kitchen admiring the smell of the food.

Sarah came next and gave me a light hug, yes we were actually getting closer now. We hang out now, and I realized that I really like this side of Sarah. I pulled away first and gave her a light smile.

"Well unlike Kaz and my cousin here, I actually have manners and let's hope that we could hit the mall today me and you." She says and looks behind Oliver with a light smirk on her face.

"Well if my cousin can stop hogging you for a day." I look at Oliver with a little grin and he smirked at his cousin.

"Yeah I don't think that will happen any time soon but you get an A for effort." He says to his cousin as he pats her shoulders, and I watch her glare at her cousin. I swear how they are not siblings yet?

"Watch your back Oliver." I laugh lightly at her and watch as she storms off to the kitchen greeting my aunt. Oliver shakes his head and closes the door and grab my hand.

Before I cold say anything he leaned towards me and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I kissed back and used my other hand to reach up and grabbed the side of neck loving the taste of his lips.

His kisses never get old, they just get better.

He pulled away shortly and I felt a frown grow on my lips. Why did he have to stop? I mean I was his.. friend so I guess he could pull away whenever he wants.

Yes, I'm not his girlfriend yet. I guess the first date hasn't slipped up my mind yet because I have been so busy these days but it didn't seem like Oliver really cared about it.

"You're frowning," He put his brows together. "Is this about today? Are you still thinking about your first session?" I mean that wasn't exactly on my mind at this moment but it was a thought about it.

I nodded anyway. "Yeah, I guess I'm still not use to it. I mean this is my first time and it's pretty scary to think about. I just don't know what to say."

His eyes were fulled with concern for a moment. "Just say what you feel and if you ever need a break then just tell them, they will understand I promise."

I nodded still feeling nervous about it. Oliver's hands then traces my cheekbone and gives me a small assuring smile, it makes my skin go on fire. He knew the smallest things to make me feel better.

"Okay." I say grabbing his hand and leading him into the kitchen where everyone had already started to eat. My aunt was talking to Kaz and Sarah about school and other stuff. She had met them earlier and everything turned out fine.

Even Aunt Allison remembered the time Kaz was little and ran in my house with muddy shoes and water on him, but of course Kaz did it on purpose. Now with Sarah like everyone else thought that her and Oliver were sibling but she did really like her too.

I was happy with it.

"Took you guys long enough, I had to hold back Kaz from eating all the bacon." My aunt says and I laugh at Kaz's foolishness. Kaz shrugs it off like he didn't even care if he did eat all of the bacon.

"At least you got him in time." I say as me and Oliver grab a plate and start placing food on the plate. I was sitting between Oliver and my aunt. I guess you could say that I was much, much closer to her.

She didn't treat me anything like my parents.

"Hey! You know how much I love food, when I see it nothing stops me to not grab it." Kaz says and I continue to laugh but this time everyone joins.

"He isn't wrong," Sarah bumps in. "Every time he comes over he literally finishes everything in the fridge." Kaz blushes lightly at her comment and I look at the two with a light smile on my face.

Kaz should just have the guts to ask her out, I know that she likes and I know he feels the same. Me and Oliver should make a plan to get them together because I want to see Kaz be happy too.

"It's true on some occasion but most of the time I don't." I turn to my head to see Oliver hadn't even touched his food and was zoned out. He was quiet ever since he came to the table, which was not like Oliver.

"You okay?" I whisper to him as I reach forward and grab his arm. Hie blue eyes turn to me and gave me a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

I put my brows together. ''About?"

He grips my arm and gives me a tight smile. "Nothing important, don't worry about it."

I nod letting the fact that something could be bothering Oliver. I didn't want to bother him about it because sometimes I had a feeling he wouldn't tell me anyway, unless he was ready for it.

"So Skylar, what time is your appointment today?" Kaz says randomly and I went out my shock mode to Kaz. I didn't think he would bring it out suddenly. My aunt, Sarah and Oliver all gave Kaz bad looks that only made him confused.

"Guys it's okay," I say reassuring them and turned to my best friend. "I think it's at 4. I guess Aunt Allison will drop me off by then right?"

Allison smiled brightly at me. "You got it sweetie." It was nice things she does for me, I feel bad that I don't tell her everything. I've been holding it off because I still don't want to relive it. I didn't want to think what my parents did to me.

"Great then we got plenty of hours to hang out with each other." Kaz lights up a smile with his idea and everyone else agrees. I look at my aunt who looked down at her food knowing the reason for it.

We were suppose to hang out today, as niece and aunt. I told her that I could take her to mall today because she still needed more clothes, but now she thinks i'm about to ditch her.

"Actually I can't today. Me and Allison are going to the mall today." My aunt's head rises up and a light smile is on her face, I look to see that no one is really bothered with it.

"It's okay Skylar, you can hang out with your friend today. I don't mind really." I frown at my aunt. I did want to hang out with her today and I didn't want her to think I was ditching out on purpose.

"But.."

Oliver chippers in. "You know what I just realized I have a lot of homework today and can't hang out today." He says nervously and I stare at him confusingly. Wasn't he still suspended?

I then saw Kaz jump up a little. "Oh yeah! I forgot I have work early today so I'm out. Sorry Sky." I put my brows together. Kaz was off today, what was he talking about?

Then Sarah squeals a little. "I um, promised Nina that I would see her soon, but for sure this week we will hang out." I look at Sarah and notice she sent me a quick wink. I looked at everyone to the table noticed how okay they were.

"Okay then I guess we can go to the mall since everybody is busy." My aunt smiles over to me and I do the same. I turn my head to see Oliver sending me a secretive smile and a approving nod.

They did it on purpose. They canceled on me so I could hang out with my aunt, they knew that I needed to be more close to her and spend time with her.

It was sweet.

"Well let's hurry up, I don't have that much time." I say as I continue to eat. The pancakes were really good and the sausages were fantastic. We then all started talking about random stuff that mattered to us.

Kaz then proceeded to talk about how I should go back to school. "It should happen Sky, you can come back any time they won't hurt you."

I started to get nervous on his words. How did he know? He wasn't the other people. Abuse wasn't a fun thing to mention, it just kept reminding me of them. I never wanted to see or hear about them.

I felt a hand intertwined with me under the table. The familiar hand sent my nervousness out, it was Oliver's hand. I look at Oliver with a small smile, knowing that I would be okay.

"I will soon Kaz, just for now let me stay here." Kaz gave up and nod his head. I didn't know if he understood but he would have too, I couldn't go back yet.

"I get it Skylar," Sarah says with a light smile. "You aren't ready for it and people could understand that. I'm just happy that you will think about it."

"Me too." I gave her a small smile.

* * *

"Should I walk in?" I ask nervously my aunt as we make it to the therapist place. After the mall we headed down to the therapist. It was actually really fun and I wished that I would have went back.

Me and Allison literally took hours but it was the most fun I ever had. I had never gone to the mall with my parents so today was special. We went shopping, got our nails done then we ate at the food court.

The best part about it was spending time with my aunt.

She had convinced to be more open and try to talk to the helpers. It worked. I had employee's help me and I even talked to them, they were all super nice expect the ones who hated their job.

I mean working didn't seem so bad, it still got conscious into who I talk to though. My aunt told me that one day she would bring me to her work and introduce me to everyone over there, I was a little nervous and excited.

"Yeah I guess, I'll just say your name and see what they will do."

The problem that she wasn't my parent. She isn't even my full guardian yet, we haven't gotten the papers to tell us if it's official. They still had to test my aunt to see it she can really take care of me, and what she can provide to me.

I wish she was. After a week of knowing her I wish she could just be my guardian now.

I nod at her and we walk out of the car, the feeling of my hand shaking. I was nervous now and I didn't have Oliver to hold my hand and tell me things were going to be alright.

I walk into the place that was small like a clinic. It had brown walls, chairs laying out, tables with magazines, some signs of happiness and I wanted to roll my eyes. Typical office honestly.

"Hey there, appointment for Skylar Valentine. I think she is suppose to meet Dr. Paige today." I heard my aunt tell tell the lady behind the desk. She had strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, the greenest eyes I have ever seen. Sure she had some make up but she was a pretty nurse.

The lady smile through her straight white teeth. "Yep, I'll have Dr. Paige know that Skylar has arrived, for now you two can seat for a while."

I nodded as the women stood up and went over somewhere that was at. I didn't even know who she was, all I did was make a schedule for who can take me but I said I rather had a women over a men.

I was just because I felt more abused by my father and I didn't want to be reminded of it. I didn't want to see some guy with brown hair, tall, tan skin, sharp jaw and nose. I didn't want someone to look like my father like how I do.

My aunt sat down with me and I felt my stomach continue to drop, I didn't know if I could do this but I had to try. I had to try for my aunt, for Kaz, for Sarah and mostly for Oliver who always worries about me.

Suddenly the door opens and reveals the women behind the desk. "Okay Skylar, Dr. Paige is ready to see you now."

I turn to my aunt and she gives me a smile that could help me. "You are going to do good baby, I promise." She grabs my hand and kisses the side of my head. I gave my aunt and quick hug before standing up and walking next to the lady.

I didn't bother to talk to her, my stomach continue to crunch and drop just at the thought. We took a turn and she led to a brown glass door.

"Okay Skylar this is our stop, don't worry Dr. Paige is a very kind women, she won't judge you by anything." I nodded my head and gave her a tight smile. I didn't trust her well I didn't trust a lot of people anyway.

I knocked on the door lightly as the nurse suggested me to do while she ran to do papers. As the door open I was standing in front of a women who was my doctor. She was in her thirty's, her blonde hair with highlights down to her shoulder length, her chocolate eyes that look safe and her straight smile that it looked like she didn't even have braces.

"You must be Skylar, I'm Dr. Paige it's very nice to meet you." She held out her hand I gladly reached it and shook it. She did seem friendly, and an interesting doctor. "How about you come in so we can get started." I nodded and she led me in her office.

I sat down on a couch and watched as she sat diagonally from me. "So Skylar, why don't we start off by saying why you decided to come today?"

I felt my stomach continue to drop. This is what it's like to be in therapy already I think I am going to hate it. I swallowed slowly. Was I suppose to tell her everything right now? I didn't know what to do? Oh god she looking at me now.

"My parents." I say lowly but enough that she heard me. I watched her nod and write something on her note pad.

"Why don't you tell me about them?"

Well here goes nothing.

 **Sorry I left the chapter like that, but it's only because next chapter is based on their whole session together. Who else is loving Skylar and her aunt getting closer?**

 **I give them a thumbs up.**

 **So how we feeling about this chapter? The therapist seems to be real friendly. Don't worry next chapter really shows everything you need to know about Skylar, the real Skylar.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Mightymedfanfic: Thank you so much! I'm glad that the story makes you understand the concept of it. Yes! Skylar just deserves a happy ending no matter what! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

 **Rosegold12: Thank you so much! I am glad you love the book, yes Allison has already warmed everyone's heart. A sequel to this? Well I'm still deciding on wither if I should make it or not. I'll let everyone know by the end though. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Ashely15: Thank you so much! We are all loving the auntie side and i'm great that you noticed that she got most of her side from her aunt. Thanks you so much, I did have fun on my trip.**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! We all love aunt Allison! Yes I do agree with you, I think Skylar does need to see a therapist after what her parents had done to her. Well it has been 2 weeks and thankfully I got the update ready.**

 **jaleftwich: Thank you, and now I get what you were saying about the story. Yeah sure I would love to hear about this story, my gmail is Kristinawalker45 . Hopefully I could hear about it and write you back one how I feel about the story.**

 **TKDP: I know Skylar is finally having some happiness in her life! It's amazing I know. Well we will have to see how Skylar really handles seeing a therapist next chapter. Yes finally someone who get it, parents should be able to lets us take any device we can but unfortunately mine have a hard time understanding that. Don't worry I wasn't that stressed out, I promise.**

 **Okay thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I hope to see you guys soon! Hopefully no more one minute trips coming my way and then everything will be okay.**

 **-Kristina**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys i'm back, sorry for the late update but after coming back from the trip work got busier for me. My manager had me working a lot and I was too busy to do this.**

 **Again you guys i'm sorry about that, it was just for me to get more hours after I came back from my trip. Totally my fault.**

 **Hope you guys could forgive me.**

 **Enjoy the session!**

Skylar Pov

I sat silently not knowing what to say. I was suppose to be open and have her help me but it seemed like I was too scared, not from her but from my parents still. I still had this wall where I'm afraid they will come back.

"I was just a young girl," I started slowly. "I used to talk a lot, I used to be so open and smile so much. I remember me wanting so much for being a little kid." I smile lightly at the thought of younger me.

"Kaz is always there for me whenever I need him, I used always look up to him because he would come whenever I felt lonely."

"This Kaz, is he relative or a friend?"

"A friend," She nodded and wrote something down. "When I was 11 I stopped talking, I stopped smiling, I was just one of those little kids who would hide in the corner of the room. I didn't have friends anymore but Kaz."

"I then got picked on times because I couldn't talk, I was called so many mean things but I decided to turn off all the thoughts. Those people didn't matter to me but there words did hurt me."

 _Mute girl, Freak, Loser, Ugly, Tooth faced._ I try to block out all the harsh words that I dealt with. It happened to me many times but I never dare to even tell my parents, they would have called me worse words than what the kids said about me.

"All because I wasn't like other girls, I wasn't anything but a puppet. I was a mistake, I was a disappointment to everyone around me, all because I was borne." My cheeks feel stiff and I felt tears water in my eyes. I didn't dare make them fall.

I wasn't going to be weak. I couldn't.

"Who made you feel like this Skylar?"

My brows knot together and I felt my eyes shut tight. The tears slipping out my eyes and I grit my teeth hard. "My parents."

I clenched my jaw, thinking of my parents people I shouldn't even be calling them that. They brought the worst out of me, I never had this type of anger unless it's about them. I want to hate them, I want them to feel what they made me feel.

"They made me feel like this! I was just a child! I didn't know better, I was always told to my best and one day they snapped but on me!" I rose my voice but not at her, it seemed like I was trying to do it to my parents.

"I was their mistake, I was their disappointment, I was their puppet, I was their punching bag, I was their nightmare but they did a good job making me broken." I forced out a laugh but it wasn't real, it was hide any bad things I had done in my life.

Dr. Paige didn't say anything but continue to stare at me with no emotions. She nod her head at some point when I yelled but that's all she did. I felt like I was talking to a wall, someone who was letting me yell at them.

"Till this day I don't know why they hated me so much to lay a hand on me." I felt a tear escape from my eyes and I looked away, wiping the tears away but they kept coming.

"Do you want to tell how this abuse started?"

My mind started working back to the first time my father touched me. I was 11 and remembered asking my father if I could get a new doll, his redden face came to my mind as he denied my order and slapped me instead.

"I was starting a new grade and I thought it be nice to get a new toy because I was doing good in school," I smiled through my tears. "I asked my father is I could have a new one but he told me that I was stupid for still playing with those and he slapped me."

I sniff lowly. "It was the first time he hit me, but he didn't stop then. The next day he did the same and continued to give me punishments because I was a no good child. I didn't understand when I was little but I did now."

"How about you're mother? She must have done something?" The doctor ask after listening to me and my bad story.

"Yeah she supported it, but she never touched me. My father changed her when I got older, she had more hatred for me, she was more angry then before and she started to drink and smoke."

I wiped my tears lightly. "When middle school started my mother had tried to change me to be like other girls. I was influenced to stop acting like a 5 year old, to stop having childish games and be more girls these days."

Which was a bad thing, girls these days only care about looks, having boyfriends, smoking, doing drugs and drinking. I give credits to girls who aren't like that, it takes a lot to change and I wasn't going to do that.

"So she hit me, multiple times the same day. It was just a slap on my arm, then a slap on my cheek, then her digging her nails in my skin, lastly her spitting in my face and forcing me to change who I was."

 _"You useless devil child! You are a waste of my breath! I couldn't believe that I gave birth to someone like you!"_ Her words played in my head, and I felt my cheeks continue to burn with the overflow of tears.

"She hates me, they both do."

 _"You are a mistake!"_ I look up at Dr. Paige she did have some emotions this time. She felt bad for me but everyone does, I don't need pity or sympathy. I didn't want people to treat me like a child who fell to the floor.

"Once I was 14 the abuse got worse by the minute, at first it was little things like being slapped or them scratching me but as I got older..." I stopped midway with a pack of tears flowing as I thought about them hurting me.

"I cann't." I sob quickly my breathing being escalated and it was hard for me to relax. I felt my body stiff and the tears just continue to run. Dr. Paige had given me some tissue but at this moment I broke down.

I remember all the harsh words they had told me, there punches in my face, on my nose, in my eyes. I could feel both of them trying to attack me. My eyes burn and I knew they were bloodshot at this point but I didn't care.

"They words got meaner, they continue to scream at me everyday, they kept hurting me.." I stop again feeling myself being able to say anything else. I bring my hands up and try to wipe the tears but they don't stop. I sniff many times, I had never realized how bad this was going to be.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I can't do this.." I see that my doctor had given me a sad smile to her face. "I need Oliver, please can someone call him." My heart is breaking and I needed someone to fix it and he could.

"Please call him! I really need him now, just tell my aunt to call Oliver and he will come. Please."

"Okay Skylar, I'll go and tell her. Everything is going to be okay." She says before getting up and going outside. I felt my head start to pound which only caused more tears to leave my eyes. How did I end up like this? So damage.

I brought my knees up and hugged it to my face. I cried into them knowing I was still alone in this, I thought I could be tougher than this. I thought I wouldn't be weak anymore but I still was. I was just this stupid teenage girl.

"Please stop hurting me," I look up to the wall and felt my tears come down, all you can hear is my tears. My father was right, their visions of them hurting me will never go away it will just come back more.

"They hate me, they hate me, I was never good enough then maybe they would love me. Maybe if I listened then they wouldn't hurt, I was stupid." It made sense now, if I just listened then everything would be alright.

What I being delusional? Could it be true? Thinking it about now makes me wonder about a lot of things, maybe things could have been different but in a good way. Maybe if I wasn't stubborn then I could be the perfect daughter.

I could have parents who loved me.

 _"Don't think like that, it wasn't going to change a thing"_ The voice in my head could be right but also could be wrong, I had no idea anymore. I have no idea why they hate me, but they were making me so close to hate me too.

"I just need him." I say lowly but I knew that I needed Oliver, he was the only one to make me feel better.

There was knock and I turned my head to see the doctor. "Hey there Skylar, I just told your aunt to call Oliver and he told her that he was going to be on his way."

I nod and watched as she sat in her usual spot, her brown hair flowing everywhere making it look nice. I could tell that many people did like her from her personality, she was a very nice lady.

"Do you still want continue?" Should I? I am suppose to be strong, maybe I should try this again at least until Oliver comes. What were talking about until my meltdown anyway? Oh yeah my parents hurting me.

"I don't think I was anyone's special child," I sniff lowly. "I was never a daddy's girl or a mamma's girl, I don't think I was ever me. Things had gotten better for me in some times because I was slowly trying to find myself."

"What made you get better?"

I smiled low, the sudden thoughts about my parents leaving my head. "When my best friend sent my parents to jail."

Dr. Paige and wrote something down on her notepad. "So Kaz was the one who sent your parents to jail?"

I shook my head. "He was part of it but Oliver had been the on to sent them, he was there when my parents hurt me and all I know is that he wasn't happy about this and me keeping a secret from him."

"But he saved me from them." I smile not even realizing it myself.

"Why don't you tell me something about Oliver? He sounds like he means a lot to you."

I nodded. "We met in our English class, he was the new kid and I was that awkward girl. He lived with his cousin who absolutely hated me, in times he would try to talk to me but I would just ignore him, other times he would be mad but he got over it soon."

I bit my bottom lip. "We got assigned in a project together, I got to know more of him and he did the same with me. I talked to him because I knew he wouldn't hurt me, and he hasn't all he has been doing is saving me."

"It sounds like you too have a close relationship."

I then blushed lightly. "I mean we have kissed and he did tell me that he wants to date but I don't know. I just don't want him to change his mind."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because i'm still broken."

She nodded and wrote another thing down while I felt me getting a little stiff. I wasn't used to this, I was scared that she was writing hurtful. She then looked down at me and get her eyes focused in my eyes.

"Let me ask you something Skylar, Do you love him?"

Another love question, it was messing with my head. Did I love him? He was there for me every second of every minute. He made me feel special, he made me smile and laugh. He brought me back to the real world.

He took care of me.

I nod. "Yeah, I think I do.. not I don't think. I know that I love him, he's the one for me."

"You think so?" She smiled lightly at me and I looked at her knowing what I said was true. I was in love with Oliver, he was the one for me. I never knew the concept of love before I was with Oliver.

"He's done everything for me, he fixed me when I wanted to give up. I just need to fix him, just like how he fixed me." Dr. Paige nodded her head understanding that the words I was telling her.

I needed to save him.

"What does he need saving from?"

My lips trembled a bit as I thought on how he used to be. I know he's gotten better but at any time he could blow up again, I couldn't let that happen again. I don't what I would do if he started the way he did.

"Himself."

Suddenly there a knock on the door. Dr. Paige looked at me for a minute before getting up and heading to the door, my heart increased and my body started to feel warm when I saw the person behind the door.

I stood up and watched as Oliver moved out of Dr. Paige way and headed towards me. He then pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head leaning into his shoulder as I felt more safe.

I looked up to see Dr. Paige had left the room to give us more privacy, which is what we needed I guess.

"I couldn't do it," My voice started to crack but I knew that I had to tell him. "It was just too much for me to handle, I'm sorry! I really tried! I swear but I was too scared and didn't want to remember anything!"

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, I'm sorry that I didn't realize this would be hard on you, you did good baby." He started to rub my back smoothly and kissed my hair. I knew he was just trying to cheer me up and it was working.

"You weren't with me though, you didn't see me break down easily." My eyes started to burn and I could feel the tears.

Oliver pulled away and looked into my eyes with a small grin plastered on his face. "I know you tried, and I believe that. It's okay Skylar to break down, we all have to at one point so if want to cry then cry."

His thumb started to crease my cheeks as a tear fell down. I nodded and buried my face into his neck as he held me close, he saw me at this side before so it wasn't anything different.

"I want to try again," I pulled away after a couple minutes later, I started to rub my cheeks and Oliver didn't look confused maybe concerned.

"Are you sure Sky? It's okay if you want to go home, she will understand."

I could always do that but everyone is right, If she could help me then I need to try and at least open up to her. I needed to show myself that I couldn't be scared of my parents anymore. I had to act tough.

"No, I'll be okay. I promise," Oliver gave me a kiss on the forehead before nodding his head and walking out to get the doctor. I took a deep breath and sat back on the couch, waiting for her to come back.

A minute later she came back in, a small smile plastering on her face. She sat on her chair while I needed to tell her more. I wasn't finished with this appointment and I hoped she knew that.

"Okay Skylar, if you insist that you want to keep going then go ahead."

I nod. "My father and mother were both workaholic since I could remember, they didn't want to pay attention to me. I knew at some points they wanted to give me away, but they didn't because of my scars."

"Work got harder on both of them, and at some points they would blame me because they had to take care of me, I never understood why I was ever blamed but I get it now."

Dr. Paige nodded and she seemed like she was trying to figure it out too. "How did you understand?"

"My father took it out on me because no one had cared for him and then he treated my mother the same. They had to make sure that when I get older I was going to think no one would love me, or be there for me."

"Do you believe it?"

My hand flew onto my laps as I looked at the most important people in my life. Kaz, Oliver, My aunt and Sarah, I couldn't let them down. I let a smile form on my lips, the ease going down.

"No, not anymore I guess."

She nodded and wrote something down. "Why's that?"

I then grinned giving her a challenging look. "Because Dr. Paige you are going to help me find me like everyone else."

She then smiled widely not even stunned by my words. I knew somehow this lady could help me, somehow I was going to be okay. Everything that I wanted was going to be okay, as long as I see it my way.

"Well then Skylar, I'll be happy too."

 **Looks like Dr. Paige is even willing to help Skylar. Okay just let you guys know that this was the only session that is being shown, other chapter are going to mentioned. It will just be easier for me.**

 **Well next chapter is going to be fun to read, it starts off with Oliver wanting to do something. I can't say what it is because that will be too much of a spoiler but it's something with Skylar.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the breakfast scene, yeah Skylar did try her hardest with the therapy. Don't you think so? At least she was brave enough to try. Yeah, I'm sorry for the slow updates, either i'm busy with work or sometimes I just forget but I promise to try harder.**

 **Guest: Thank you! How did you think of the session? All I have to say is that Skylar deserves an A for effort. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Rosegold12: Thank you! and hopefully you enjoyed the session. Skylar really had a melt down for a couple seconds but at least she knew she wasn't going to become them. Yeah, i'll let everyone know in the end about the sequel and i'll have to see if I have time to write it also. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jaleftwich: Thank you! Everyone is loving Skylar/Auntie relationship. Wow you are going to camp, I don't think I could handle the wild or forest it's not really my thing. I hope you have fun! and try to get some extra sleep there.**

 **Okay thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! I hope to see you guys soon!**

 **-Kristina**


	21. Chapter 21

**Back with a new chapter! Yes! Okay now this is full on Skoliver, a whole chapter of Skoliver my god aren't guys lucky. Okay so I was late but I found out that Lab rats elite force came back, but is anyone else disappointed that we have to wait until September for a new episode.**

 **I wish they could at least give us like 2 episodes for August but they wont, could I be more disappointed yes I could. Hopefully they will make it up with more episodes in September and a Season 2.**

 **Now onto this chapter... Enjoy!**

Oliver Pov

"I really, really want to take you out on a date." I blurted out so quickly feeling my palms turn sweaty. Why was I nervous anyway? I told her this before and she said yes but why was I nervous?

"Okay, Oliver can you straighten up a bit," I told myself as I look in the mirror. "When was the last time I shaved? Does Skylar even like facial hair?" I pulled my cheek seeing as I haven't shaved for a week was starting to show results.

I then pulled my armpit up and put on a disgusted face. I knew I should have put on some cologne before I leave the house. I started sniffing around me, feeling a slight odor around me. God did I really stink?

"Did I brush my teeth today?" I starting huffing to my palm and trying to smell something, anything but I couldn't get anything that smelled bad.

"Sarah! Sarah!" In a couple of minutes Sarah come into my room, her eyes roaming everywhere then landing on me.

"What? I was talking to Ka.. I mean a friend." She replied very quickly and suddenly a blush goes to her cheeks, while I just smirk at her. Of course Kaz. I knew that Kaz should just man up and ask her out.

"This might sound really weird but I need a favor from you."

She rolled her eyes obviously wanting to go back and talk to her so called 'friend'. "Okay what do you need from me?"

"Smell me." I rose my airs up and let out a big sigh. Sarah looked at me like I had gotten three heads on me.

''Okay I expected something weird but this is over the top. Why the hell would I smell you?" I sighed. I didn't want Skylar to reject me if I smelled bad but maybe I should take another shower.

"I want to officially ask out Skylar but I don't want to go if I reek." Sarah rolled her eyes and stepped forward smelling me for a bit.

"Yeah you do stink," I knew it! "Of anxiety."

Wait a minute.

"What do you mean by that?"

Sarah held my shoulders down and looked at me with her big blue eyes. ''You need to relax, you are too stressed out but I don't know why because you two kiss, hold hands, and hug. If anything you guys are a couple.''

"Yeah but I still haven't taken her on a date, she deserves one Sarah." I say sincerily and I notice that Sarah starts grinning at me, which I knew was a good sign.

"I mean you have this all on last minute Oliver, you need a theme for the date, take her out to movie, restaurant or park. Plus you need flowers or chocolate, and then you need something nice to wear."

"Done," I pull out a nice plaid shirt with jeans. ''Done," I grinned as I showed her my orders of a dozen roses. ''And done.'' I then smirked as I showed her my reservations I had for this Saturday.

Hopefully she will say yes or I will have to eat alone in a fancy restaurant.

Sarah pulls out her shock face. "Never mind, I guess you do everything cover just fix your hair. You look like you came out from a rats nest." I then ran back to the mirror quickly seeing that it wasn't even as bad as she described.

Also by the way she was laughing.

"Sarah! Come on don't joke about this, what if Skylar doesn't like any of this?"

"How about you stop over thinking and just do it, don't worry what she think because it just stresses you out more." She was right. I needed to relax, I mean I know that she likes me and I like her.

"You're right Sarah, I just want this to be special. I haven't really been the best with keeping a girl so i'm just stressed out."

Sarah gave me an approving smile. "Well don't be, because what you and Skylar have is special. Plus now I realized that how much she mean't to you even when we didn't know about her abuse."

I smile widely. "She means a lot to me."

"The treasure that and never let her go, that's all I have to say since I have to go back but tell me how it goes." I knew that she wanted to go back and talk to Kaz. It was kinda cute to see my cousin being happy now.

"You got it." I say and she nods walking out of my room and back to her's. I looked at my watch, swallowing quickly knowing I had to go see Skylar soon.

"I'll never let her go, how could I when I'm in love with her?" I muttered to myself as I start to get out of my house. I grabbed my keys and walked to my car, I grinned as I drove out of my driveway and the way to Skylar.

Hopefully everything will go well.

* * *

''Iwanttotakeyououttoeaticecream.'' Well maybe that was bad but in my perspective, when you have a gorgeous girl in front of you it's hard to talk. Skylar of course looked at me really confusingly.

"You want to repeat that, I don't think my ears were able to hear that." She teased with a small grin on her face, her cute face.

 _Deep breaths Oliver, Deep breaths, just don't stare at her lips.. damn too late._ I took a deep breath, I needed this off my shoulder. "I want to take you out to eat ice cream, with me."

She stared at me confusingly again. "Okay, you have asked me before. Why are you so nervous this time?"

Is she on to me? Does she know my plan? Am I sweating? My hand do feel a little sweaty, maybe it's because i'm staring at Skylar. Great now my heart is beating hard, I literally can't feel anything.

"Oh no reason, I just want to take the girl I like out for some ice cream. Plus it's a very hot day." I wasn't wrong about that, it was almost 90 degrees out with is a pretty good day to ask my girl out.

My girl.

"Okay then let me just get ready real quick." She says as she steps towards me and gives a me a light kiss on my cheek. Even though I did like her kisses on my cheek, that wasn't what I was hoping for.

I then reached to grab her hand, pulling her back to me chest to chest. Skylar looked up at and I smiled lightly down at her, yes I was taller than her. I did hit puberty once too.

"Now just because you wanted leave doesn't me I don't get a goodbye kiss." She grinned up at me and I leaned down moving her hair out of her face as I put my lips to hers. She responded immediately wrapping her arms around my neck.

I then out my hands on her waist, gripping it tightly as if she would fall. She then moved her head, deepening the kiss which I didn't mind at all. As we deepen the kiss, I felt her play the tips of my hair that make me go crazy.

She made me go crazy.

She pulled away first and I felt a frown on my lips, she then giggled and pecked my lips lightly. "How was that?"

"Perfect, like you." I smiled at her and she shook her head, a grin on her lips. She then walked back inside telling me that she would be ready in 5 minutes. I then took a deep breath.

"My girl, my girl, I like the sound of that." I muttered lowly with a grin on my lips. I then someone clear their throat and I turned my head to see her aunt standing there with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oliver, nice to see you. Were you planning on telling me that I was your girl," She continued to smirk. "I'm very flattered but I am way too old for you." I knew she was joking, I had been telling her that I was going to ask Skylar out for our official date.

"So when are you going to ask her?" She takes off her playful look and looks a little serious at me. I have been holding it off for a while because I wanted Skylar to get better first, then things were going to get started.

"Today after I take her to park." I say and Allison give me a look like 'Don't chicken out this time'. "I promise that I will do it today, and if I don't then you could slap me."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to slap you, I just want my niece to finally have her first boyfriend. She deserves to be happy Oliver."

I understood that. "I know, just give me a little time today. I want to make this right for her too, but I promise that I will keep her safe and happy."

"You better mister," She then walked up me narrowing her eyes at me. "If I find out you ever hurt her, then I will have your head as a stautue," She then smiled brightly but also evilly at me. "Now be a good boy and take this as my treat."

She then handed me 40 dollars while I just stared at her with shock. Ice cream is only four dollars, why the hell is she giving me more? I then shook my head and tried to give it back to her but she denied.

"Ms. Wood this is not necessary, I already brought some money with me. Plus 40 dollars would be over the top if we just go and get ice cream." Again I tried to give her back the money but she held my wrist with the money in her hand.

"I told this is my treat and take her to see a movie or something, now if you ever call me Ms. Wood again we will have problems. It's Allison to you and everyone else, I'm twenty not forty."

I them smiled at her, Skylar did have a cool aunt. "You got it Allison." In that moment we heard Skylar's footsteps and I put the money in my pocket, I guess I could take it but I will be paying her back soon.

"Okay, Oliver I'm ready." Skylar steps out between me and Allison. I looked down at her with a grin and looked up to meet her aunts smirk. Okay I'm not whipped.

"Great," I say. ''I'll have her back by 8." I told her aunt. Even if she does look likes she approves me doesn't me I could take Skylar whenever I want, you need to be resepectful and that's what i'm doing.

"You will have her here by 9, now go on kids and drive safety." She says as she winks at me and I put in a low smile. Skylar shrugged her shoulders as she put her hands into mine.

I nodded my head and watched as her aunt kissed Skylar's head. "You behave okay, and I'm talking to both of you." We both nodded in illusion and gave her our fial good bye before heading to my car.

I opened the passenger door for Skylar and closed after she stepped in. I then walked over onto the other side and got in the driver's seat. As I got buckled up my seat belt, Skylar leaned forward and gave me a light kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I grinned.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you didn't open the door for me just because, I knew you wanted a kiss and you got it."

"Well it's a good thing that I will be doing that more often now." We laughed and I put the car in reserve out of her driveway, then put it drive as I headed to the mall. There's was a mall, that leaded every store from the outside.

There also a store over there that has the best ice cream.

"So how have been doing, it been almost a week since you saw the therapist." I asked her and watched as her eyes cornered. I then cursed under my breath. Did I have to mention it to her? Maybe she didn't like the idea anymore?

Maybe she was still scared.

"Good, I mean I'm going to see her again on Tuesday." She says calmly. I then felt my hands relax, maybe she didn't care. Maybe she did really want to try again with her, I mean she is seeing her on Tuesday.

"That's great, if you want me to com.."

"I want to go back to school." I then almost hit the breaks hard at this very moment. She wanted to go back to school. I mean I still had a couple of days until I had to go back. I was suppose to go back last week but since Bryan had been really injured they didn't let me come back.

The guy deserved it for sure.

"W-what?"

"You heard me Oliver, I think it's time for me to go back. I mean I have to at one point." I then turned my head to look at her, she was becoming so brave. I knew she didn't want to go because the rumors of her were really bad but she didn't care.

I then smiled widely at her and brought her hand to my mouth.

"Anything you want, when do you plan to go back? Monday? Tuesday? I'm pretty sure I could drive you just making sure they won't see me. "

"Well actually I was hoping the day you go back, I think you told me Thursday you have to go back but I want to go back to school with you." My inside started jumping around and I don't think my grin could get any bigger.

She wanted to go back with me.

As I parked my car into the mall parking lot, I took off my seat belt and leaned my forehead against Skylar's. I then reached forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, she responded back holding my neck and pulling me closer.

I smiled over her lips and she did the same. I then put my hands onto her cheeks, holding it firmly as I continued to kiss her. I then pulled away shortly and kissed her cheek, nose, forehead and a peck on her lips.

"Yeah," I smiled goofy. "I would love to go back to school with you."

Skylar then smiled widely and gave me a peck on lips. We then both got out of the car and headed around walking outside the store. My hand went into hers and leaned closer to me, her head touching my shoulders as she grinned.

"This whole day is for us, what do you want to do?"

"Well, you still haven't got my ice cream yet.'' I looked down at her with a tiny grin and nodded at her as we headed to the ice cream shop. After a couple of minutes we stop at the parlor named Cold Stone. Trust me the ice cream there was amazing.

I watched as Skylar looked at the ice cream like a five year old on a sugar rush. How could I not be in love with this beauty? She was everything I wanted, she made me happy, she makes me smile like no one has ever done before.

Suddenly she turns around with a huge smile on her face, as she points at one of the waffle cones. It was a nut waffle filled with dry chocolate, I also knew she would want some blueberry ice cream in that.

"Come on." I say pulling her hand by the register as I ordered both our ice cream. I got a plain waffle with chocolate ice cream in it, because who doesn't like chocolate. We then decided to eat outside, because it was a nice weather to sit in.

"You know, I think your cousin and Kaz are too scared to admit they like each other." Skylar says as she takes a scoop of her ice cream into her mouth.

"Really?" I replied sarcastically. "I didn't even know they like each other, Omg this should totally go in Instagram like totally." I screeched like a valley girl which only made Skylar giggle at me, and make me chuckle.

"I'm being serious, I look at them and want them too date but Kaz doesn't like getting too close to people." I could understand that, I had never expected to be the same after my mother passed away but Skylar changed me.

"She changed him, I could tell he is really happy when he is with her but he is too scared to ask her out." I nodded in agreement, if anything Sarah is too scared to tell me how she feels.

She was always used to be played by guys, Kaz treats her like a princess. That's one reason I approve him, he takes care of her. I mean I knew how much they hated each other in the beginning but they got over it and started becoming closer.

"Well I wouldn't know how to fix it, they are too stubborn to even tell us how they feel. Life for them is like a rock, no emotion what so ever."

Skylar sighed. "Still it would be nice to see them happy, let them become a couple."

The tip of my ear turned red and my eyes went a little wide at the world 'couple'. I felt stupid because here I was talking about dates and all that even though me and Skylar haven't gone on one.

 _Ask her! Ask her this is your chance! Ask her!_ It wouldn't be hard, right. She felt the same way about me as I felt about her. I then looked as she rambled on about Kaz and Sarah, I put my ice cream down and leaned forward.

"It couldn't be that hard right, I mean all he has to do is ask her out, I don't understand what's hard about that.."

"Skylar.." I grabbed her hand and she stopped talking immediately, I sighed and dip my head a little. I could do this, it wasn't going to be hard.

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?"

I shook my head. "No, you're perfect."

She then blushed and smiled a little. Her eyes focusing only on me. "Then what's wrong Oliver?"

"When we were talking about Kaz and Sarah going on dates, it made me realize that I want to do that with you Skylar." I felt my heart pump a little as she pulled her hand away and looked at me confusingly.

"Oliver we do go on dates, isn't this a date?"

"No, not to me. You deserve better than just taking you out for ice cream, I want to take you out, out. Will you let me take you on our first date?"

Skylar then smiled widely, her hazel eyes glowing more which made me fall in love with them before. Everything about her made me fall in love with, I knew I was crazy about her ever since we started hanging out. She was the death of me.

"Yes."

 **Aww Oliver had finally asked out the girl he likes on a date, yes I know it was kinda odd that they kiss, hold hands, etc. I just thought in my head that no one really got to see a first date or how that went.**

 **So that's what you will see next chapter.**

 **Yep next chapter is basically all about there date and how it will go, you even get to hear a story about a certain character in the story. So I can't till you guy see that chapter, it will be pretty... well you guys can decide on that.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Jaleftwich: Thank you and I didn't even noticed that Skylar had said the L word, I literally had to go back into the story and see it but you are right. Wow even writers forget what they wrote about. I'm glad you had fun at Camp, thats so cool that you guys got to do many activities! Thanks for the advice about it I'll go search it up and see what it is about. (Even though me and camp do not belong together) Lol thanks for reviewing!**

 **Ashely15: Yes, Skylar did have a hard time with therapy but at least Oliver had made it up to her and got her to relax, I guess you know how much they mean to each other that they can do that. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Sky Giver: Thank you so much, I'm so glad you enjoyed this story! Thank you for reviewing and I hope to see more of your reviews!**

 **Guest: Skylar did have a hard time talking about her parents, I guess it was because of all the pain that went through her life. At least she knew how to control it with the help of a certain boy. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Okay thank you guys for the reviews and I hope to see you guys real soon with a new chapter! Skoliver date is up next, so for all you wondering what is going on their date it will be up.**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **-Kristina**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, so i'm back with a new chapter. Okay well this might be the longest chapter I have ever written in this story (5,100 words) Sorry if you this was way too long but I had to put a sappy date somewhere.**

 **Now basically this is all about the date that Skylar and Oliver go on, you get to see more of Allison in this too. I'll let you guys enjoy this chapter, so yeah Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

"Aunt Allison, do you think you could do my hair?" I yelled as I push angrily out of my face. See I would do it but I always mess up the back of my hair that would look so bad, I swear it looks bad.

"Sure hon! I'm coming now."

 _Deep breaths Skylar, it's just hair._ I then inhaled and exhaled, something that Dr. Paige said I should do more. She told me to relax and if I had any anger that I should let it out by not with violence.

She had told me that I was dealing with depression, anger and low self esteem which all sounded right to me. I was going to see her soon and we were are going to work on talking more, and some activities she had planned for me.

"Okay i'm here, now what.. happen to your hair?" I then grunted as my aunt walked in with confusion on her face. Yes it was that bad. I had tempted to curl it and the back of my head wouldn't elaborate right.

Now there was hair sticking up everywhere.

"See this is why I couldn't never do my hair right! This is why I usually leave it in a ponytail or down straight because curly never works out." Today was the day that Oliver was going to take me out on out first date and I'm already ruining it.

"Okay, okay calm down. It's not even that bad and I could fix it for you in time, you do have your dress ready right?" I nodded looking at my dark coral dress that was laying on my bed.

"Thanks." I stated as I watched her start on my hair. A couple minutes of silence and also grunting since my hair was very sensitive, and would literally hurt even when it's combed too hard.

"You know, this is exactly what I did for your mother too," I then popped my eyes out to stare at her in the mirror. "Every single time she had a date, she would never seem to have her hair right."

She then smile sadly. "She used to come begging for my help, sometimes I was forced. You even have the texture as her, in the end she would be so thankful that I knew how to do hair."

I felt my heart break as the words she said, I didn't know if I could ever forgive me mother. All the pain she had brought to me so just too much, I don't know how my aunt could describe her good when she wasn't with me.

"You know she was never bad, If I know my sister then I know she would never hurt anyone. The man she married changed her, I just.. I just can't believe she didn't take my side."

"I'm glad you didn't turn out like them." I say with a smile and she looked at me through the mirror with a smile too. I knew she was upset about her sister but I knew I had to cheer her up as well.

"I'm glad you didn't turn out like her, I did not want to deal another one of those." Her sadness then turned humorless, I could tell she was still upset about it but I didn't want to ruin her mood.

"A male doctor called for you the other day," I then saw her froze at her spot and I smirked. "Want to tell me what that's about?"

"It was nothing, just a doctor calling me to see if I could come in early to work, that's all." She shrugged off as she continued doing my hair but I did notice a little blush hitting her cheeks. I knew she was lying.

"Weird, he did ask me if you were married? or if you had a boyfriend? or if you were single? I just told him you were married with three kids." I then grinned in victory as I saw her face go pale and she looked like she wanted to burn me with the curler.

"You what?! Missy you have a really good.. you have to be kidding me, Skylar this is not funny." She frowned as she looked at my laughing face, but come on you would too if you saw her reaction.

"Okay, Okay, now can you tell me the truth about this man crush you have on."

"His name is John." She then blushes again a little.

"Oh, sounds sexy but you want to explain more." She then sighs as she looks at me. Her light brown eyes looking straight at my hazel, she then put her hand on my chin and giving me a little ruffle on my hair.

''All you need to know is that you have met him before." I then put my brows together. I have met this doctor before? When and where? I then try to remember all the doctors I have met in her clinic.

Then it hit me.

''Oh my god! Is he the one with dark brown hair, blue eyes, really good skin for looking your age, and the one who couldn't stop staring at you!" I shrieked as I remembered that handsome man.

''Yes, yes, Hey!, and I don't think he was actually staring at me."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Come on, every time you walked into the room, his face lifted up like a little boy on Christmas."

She then grinned. "You think?" She bit her bottom lips then shrugged off. "No, no, it can't happen, we are two very different people."

"Well you've only known the guy for what, 2 weeks." I mumbled and Aunt Allison smacked my arm lightly making me chuckle. She then shook her head grinning at me.

"You wouldn't understand, you are still young." Ahh this quote again, terrible excuse.

"I'm old enough to know when someone likes someone, and I see that with John. Plus I like him, he's really funny and sweet." It was true, he would always seem to make me laugh when I go and visit him.

He knew how to make a girl fall to her feet for sure, I could tell he was used by the attention since many nurses liked him. I could tell though he had eyes on my very own aunt.

"Well good to know, because I might invite him here one day," I nodded and watched as she muttered something. "Or on Monday."

I then sprinted up. "Wait! What?" It wasn't like I hate the idea, I love it. I wanted my aunt to be happy again, and this could be her chance. Just like Sarah and Kaz, now My aunt and John.

I should really be cupid at this moment.

"Kidding, kidding but this look on your face is pretty funny." She chuckled and I slumped into my seat, huffing and puffing. Okay well forget me being cupid now since no wants my helps.

"Yeah whatever just finish my hair, while you think about your sexy doctor." She blushed once again.

I smirked. _Love is in the air._

* * *

Oliver Pov

"Aunt Morgan! Where's the flowers I delivered for Skylar?" I say running downstairs, with the feeling of nervousness. I then heard my aunt told me it was in the kitchen, I took a deep breath as I walked in the kitchen to find a rose.

 _One flower!_

"What! I ordered a dozen. Not one. How the hell did this happen?" I pushed my hair out of my face. I turned my head to see Aunt Morgan with a shocked look on her face.

This couldn't be happening.

"The guy just came and gave me one, are you sure you didn't mess up with the order Oliver?" I sighed deeply as I pushed myself down onto a kitchen chair. This was already getting bad, hopefully it wont be bad the rest of the day.

"I'm sure."

"Okay it's fine, me and Sarah will have to go to some flowers places and get a dozen roses. We will try our hardest sweetheart, just be patients for a couple of hours." I then watched as she called Sarah and told her the situation with the rose.

"Aunt Morgan, please try. I really want this night to be special." I looked at with pleading eyes and she nodded her head at me, understanding where I am coming from. I then watched as she nodded her head and grabbed her keys.

"It will be hun, now just go get ready, you have 2 hours to be ready." I nodded as I headed to get ready. Today was going to be our night, I was going to make sure everything will be perfect and nothing is messed up.

I looked at the picture in my room of my mother, her big wide smile. I remember that day because I had to take that picture, she wouldn't stop until I got the right one and I was happy I took it.

"I wish you were here mom, you could see how good I got. Skylar is going to be with me, well I am the lucky one that she was going to be here with me" I grinned like I was talking face to face with my mother.

"I love her mother,'' I say out loud. "You will always be in my heart mother and I hope you are watching over me today." I kissed the picture as I looked myself in the mirror knowing I should get ready soon.

*2 hours later*

"Okay we got it, we got it! hurry Oliver." I ran into the kitchen as I saw a dozen roses holding Sarah hands. They looked really good, it almost like it was planted today and grown out.

"You should lucky! We had to go to four different stores to finds ones that looks good!" Sarah sneered as she placed the roses into my head. I knew she was just mad because she had to go everywhere to find them.

I then reached over to Sarah and gave a her a kiss on her head and one on my aunt's cheek. "Thank you guys so much, I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome hun, it was no big deal for me but my daughter couldn't stop having an attitude." Sarah then growled at my aunt and I laughed as I brought her to a side hug.

"Thank you Sarah." I grinned as she brought her arms around me too.

"Yeah whatever Oliver, just treat Skylar right."

My aunt then gave Sarah a wide smile. "Look at you guys, when you first came here Oliver you couldn't even stand any of us, Sarah hated Skylar, and now it's like you all turned out to be best friends."

I nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay now go on Oliver, and by next week I want her over for dinner and tell her to bring her aunt too. I would love to chat with her." I nodded my head liking the idea. Skylar had finally talked my aunt and now my aunt couldn't get enough of her.

I smiled reaching over for a hug. "Don't worry Aunt Morgan, I will."

I grabbed my keys and walked to the door with the roses in my hand, a feeling of nervousness coming to me. I then looked behind me to my family giving me an encouraging thumbs up and I gave them my last goodbye before I headed out the door.

In 10 minutes I was parked outside Skylar's house. I took a deep breath as I grabbed the roses. This felt like the first time I saw Skylar, I then looked at the tress by their house remembering that was the first I saw her.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently. I then tried to pose a certain way I should give the roses to Skylar. I tried putting behind my back, leaning it, or just holding it in front of me. Then I felt my skin boil as I looked at the person who opened the door.

"Wow.." I managed to say as I looked at Skylar. Her red dress flowing and with black flats, but her face was nothing but continuing to stare at. She was gorgeous, but she was always gorgeous.

"You look so beautiful Sky." I say as I continued to look at her, maybe I was making her uneasy. She then plastered a wide smile over her red lips showing her white teeth, I could faint at the sight of her.

"Thanks Oliver, you look good, I could tell you clean up nicely." I then smirk which made her roll her eyes at me, but who can blame her sometimes I was cocky. I then looked down at the roses then back at her.

I then passed it forward with a nervous smile. "Um. This is for you, I hope you like them." I then cursed when I sounded such like a girl. Skylar took them out of my hand, smelling them as she grinned over to me.

"They're beautiful, thank you Oliver." I smiled as she reached forward and gave a light kiss on my cheek, I then watched as she told me she would put the roses in water before coming out.

After a minute she came back but this time with her aunt. "Okay, now should I say it or not?"

We both looked at her and then she continued. "Well I'll be the first to say that I have been waiting weeks for Oliver to do this, and now that he has done it. He is finally a man."

I felt my cheeks get hot and heard Skylar giggle as she latched onto my arm, I looked down with a slight grin. I knew her aunt had a smile over her as she talked, she knew this would embarrassing for me.

"Just have fun tonight, and if Skylar isn't here before 10 then I am coming after you." She warned me and I just nodded my head, also feeling a little scared of her glare coming to my way.

"I promise that I will have her back before 10, thank you for letting me take her out." I say as I pull Skylar to me with a grateful smile on my face. Her aunt then gives me a tiny wink as she waves her hand.

"I always knew I liked you, now drive safety you two." She says with a goodbye which we both returned, then I pulled Skylar with my hand gently.

I then grinned as I opened the passenger door for her. "Opening the door always has a reward right." She smirks and nods as she gave me light kiss on lips, holding my cheek and I kissed back immediately.

She pulled away first with a grin and I let out a breath as I felt that kiss get to me. I walked to the driver seat and sat down as I saw Skylar looking at me, with those big hazel eyes.

"What?"

She continued to grin at me. "Nothing, i'm just really happy that you decided to talk to me in the first day."

I smiled because I knew she was talking about the first day of school, when I knew I had to try and be her friend. I then leaned forward, cupping her cheek as I gave her a light kiss feeling myself smile into it.

I pulled away after seconds of the kiss. "Me too, it was the best decision I've made."

She blushed lightly and I pulled away as I start the car, and took the car out of her drive way. I started driving to the expensive restaurant that I knew, it was called Travertino.

It was an Italian restaurant, Skylar's favorite.

"So where are we exactly going?"

I grinned as I knew this was a typical thing she would do, she hates surprises. "Well you have to wait and see.. it's a surprise."

She then frowned as she looked at the road. "But I hate surprises."

"Well you will love this one."

I looked over my shoulder to see her slumping and arms crossed as she relaxed onto the back seat. I knew she hated surprises but this one was going to be good, I knew it had to be special.

I then grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, smiling over her. "Don't worry okay, it's nothing bad. I just want you to wait and see."

She relaxed her head and looks at me with a tiny smile. "Okay, I guess I could take one surprise."

I smiled as I continued to drive, my thoughts wondering on Skylar. I wanted her to be my girlfriend, but I didn't want to just come out and ask her. I wanted it to be special, because she is special to me.

I thought about doing a poster, but then it was too common to do that. I kept thinking that I should ask her by our school dance. It was going to be a week later when I come back to school but I knew I wanted to take Skylar.

In 29 minutes we stop at the restaurant and I looked at the time, it was 7:30 pm, I was on time for the reservation. I looked at Skylar who looked kinda shocked when she saw the restaurant we stopped at.

"Oliver.. this is way too.."

I then interrupted her. "Skylar," She looks at me and I smile lightly at her. "Don't worry about it, come on our table should be ready." She nods and gets out and I curse that I didn't open the door for her faster.

I get out too and she walks next to me, her hand latching onto mine. I grip her hand, just for her to know that everything should be fine. This day was for us, and only for us.

We walked in with glasses on the wall instead of paint, there were lights everywhere, candles being lit everywhere you say. The painting was a nice light white color that covered half and the other half was a dark violet color.

It was nice overall.

I could tell that Skylar's eyes were scanning everywhere since this is the first time i'm bringing her here. I looked forward to the a young boy almost my age maybe a little older behind the counter, me and Skylar then walked up to him.

"Hello, welcome to Travertino. How may I help you guys?"

I then straighten myself out a bit before answering. "Reservation for 2 at 7:30, name under Oliver Short."

The boy then nodded his head as he looked through the book, and I knotted my brows when he took long and started flipping pages backwards.

"Oh yes, Oliver Short. It seems you made reservation at 7:30 am, instead of pm." I felt my whole body go into confusion. It wasn't possible, I remembered that I made it for pm, not am.

"Are you sure? I don't even think you guys are open at 7:30 am, how is this possible?" I let go of Skylar's hand as he showed my name under as the morning. I felt my eyes go wide, I had made the mistake.

"I'm sorry sir, but your reservations were hours ago." The boy says seeing uncomfortable. I felt Skylar grip my shoulder but thoughts came to my mind, I had already ruined the date.

I was an idiot. "Is there any way you can make room right now, just for the two of us?" I asked him desperately and he looks behind him. He gives me a look for me to wait a minute as he goes and checks the dinning room.

"Oliver, everything will be okay." Skylar says behind me but I don't even bother to turn around and face her. I had one job and that was to make the reservation, and everything would be set but no I messed that up too.

The boy comes back after a minute with a uneasy look on his face, and I just wait for him to wait and give me an answer.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are booked this whole night, we won't have anything available until 2 weeks from now." I felt my hand clench, my anger is racing. I was stupid, I should have known or checked.

"How did you get me booked so early then?"

The young boy looked like he was about to grin. "Well, we did think you wanted a morning reservation, and we barley are booked in the morning."

"Because no one eat dinner in the morning!" I rose my voice and the boy does a small nod. I turn my head to see Skylar with a disappointment in her face, all because of me.

I had to ruin the night.

"I'm sorry sir, there nothing I could do." I nod my head and walk away, I walk outside needing some deep breaths. I hear Skylar heels click as she steps outside too, but I don't dare face her.

"I'm sorry, this isn't how I planned the day." I mutter lowly and look behind me to see Skylar with a pained looked on her face, that I caused. I shake my head as I walked to my car, knowing Skylar was behind me.

I got in first and watched as Skylar got into the passenger seat. I started the car and got out the restaurant, I knew I had ruin everything. As we drove my eyes continued to fix on the road and not even bothering to look at Skylar.

I had no idea where I was going, but it was somewhere. I just drove and drove, and I could tell that Skylar was worried about me. I was dumb enough to ruin one night, for the both of us.

"Oliver.. please talk to me." She begged but I shut her off and just turn the radio louder. I heard her sigh and in the corner of my eyes I could see her leaning against the window.

In 10 minutes of driving around, I could tell that Skylar had already given up. She knew I wouldn't talk but why would I, when I was so mad at myself.

Suddenly the car is stopping slowly and curving, I held the wheels tight. I looked at Skylar who attention was on the car that was swerving. I looked in the mirror noticing no car were behind us.

"Oliver! What's going on?" Skylar shouted as the car swerved again into the other lane, I then moved the wheel quickly, and hit the breaks as hard as I could. The car comes to a hard complete stop, and my head swings to the wheel.

I groan as I put my hand to my face, feeling a bump forming on my forehead. I looked up at Skylar who was taking deep breaths as she held on tight to the handle bar. I took my seat belt off and leaned closer to her, to check if she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and I made sure by checking her face, her face then looked worried about the mark on my forehead. Her hand reached up and touched my head.

"It's fine, i'm okay." She pulled away and I took the time getting out of the car and looking in front of the car. Two of my wheels are popped, and I cursed when I see that. We are in the middle of nowhere with flat tires.

Skylar gets out too and looks at the car, realizing that it was bad. She then gasped as she looked at the two tires.

"You have a spare tire right?" She asks and I rub my face furiously, could this night get any worse?

"I only have one, it won't even help the other tire." I sighed as I got on top of the hood of the car. I didn't have any time for this, I didn't know what else to do at this point.

I noticed Skylar took off her heels and got on hood next to me, her hand on top of mine. We just sat there, looking in each other's eyes. It was like we were trying to find out something, like the beginning of the school year.

"I ruined the day, didn't I?" I say with seriousness, and I watched as her lips pouts a little. I bowed my head a little knowing that I did ruin everything.

Suddenly two warm fingers rise up my chin and Skylar's lips are on mine. I was shocked but kissed her back slowly, using my hand to cup her neck while she continued to keep her fingers on my chin.

She pulled away slowly, resting her forehead against mine. We both breathed heavily and I looked up into her eyes, noticing a tiny smile crawling onto her face.

"This is the best date I have ever been on."

A frown went on my face this time, "But I didn't even take you out to a restaurant, I didn't take you to the park, I didn't even open the door for you half of the time. This had to be bad."

"Oliver listen to me," Her hand gripped into mine. "I don't care about fancy restaurants, I don't care about parks, and sometimes I can handle myself. I love this date because I got to be with you, isn't that what only matters?"

She right, oh she was so right. I didn't even realize the meaning of it, I just kept worrying about messing up the date. I wanted this night to be special but I was too much thinking about the date than her.

"Yeah, you're the only thing that matters to me. I'm sorry I acted like a jerk, I just wanted this to be special for you."

Her hand gripped tight. "And it was, You need to stop trying hard, you already stole my heart now you just have to claim that's its your's." I was overthinking everything, she wanted it the easy way.

This was easy.

"I want claim you too," I moved a hair peice out of her face. _Easy right? "_ I. Um. I want you to be my girlfriend."

A smirk crawled onto her face. "Is that how you even ask a girl properly? I wanted something nice and over the top, not something plain like this."

My eyes buldge out as I stared at her. She was right, who the hell did I think I was, The president? Why did I even say it like that? I thought it was easy, no she wanted something special.

Damn me.

"I'm so sorry Skylar, I didn't mean it like that. Forget I even said that, you want something special and I promise i'll get it for you. Now let me just think.."

A laugh escaped her lips, "Oliver, I'm kidding again! I would love to be your girlfriend."

A smile hit my face. "Really?"

"Really."

She put her head on my shoulder while I stared up to the sky, seeing the stars floating around. This felt right, even if we didn't do anything special it was right. I smile up knowing that I had my mother with me the whole time.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah."

"How are we going to get home?" Skylar asked and I just looked down at her, her flawless face. I could have easily forgotten about the question if I didn't let stick in my head.

"I have no idea."

The night was still right though.

 **Told you guys it would be long. Okay so half of you guys might have been surprised that the date didn't go well, first only getting one flower then a dozen, then the dinner reservations, and then the car problem.**

 **I actually did that so it could have more of a twist, dates doesn't have to be all perfect and Skoliver's wasn't. It was just right to them, why? Because they are a official couple now.**

 **Next chapter is a actually a really interesting chapter, Skylar goes back to school! So yeah you guys get to see how that is like for her and how she deals with it.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Ashely15: Thank you so much! I'm glad you love Oliver's cuteness in the chapter because I certainly did too. Thank you for telling me all those very nice things, you are amazing! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Jaleftwich: Thank you! also there is no rush with the story preview you need to give me, I could wait. Man you just started school back, I remembered that you said you were home schooled but wow that didn't take long to home school you. I don't start school again until the 5th of September.**

 **Guest: Thank you, everyone just loves Oliver's jokes or his romance with Skylar. Trust me, I begged that there could boys out there just like Oliver. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Yeah lol, I just thought about the way he acts in Mighty med and had to make something like that because it's pretty funny. Yeah Oliver was pretty sweet that he wanted to give Skylar a first date. Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Okay thank you guys for all the awesome feedback. I usually don't have anything to say right after this, so I'm just going to go and see you guys soon for another chapter!**

 **See you soon guys.**

 **-Kristina**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! So i'm sorry to tell you guys that Skylar will not be returning to school in this chapter, I thought it was this chapter but it's actually next chapter. I hadn't even realized it until I was editing this chapter.**

 **Instead this chapter is Skaz *Friendship of course* and remember how I told you guys that something was off between them, well you get to find out the truth today.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

Skylar Pov

"Okay Kaz, you really need to tell me what's going on? because you have been very distant from me." I demanded as I walked into his house unexpected. He had no idea I was coming but I needed to find out what was going on.

He was acting different, but weird different.

Kaz stood there with a confused face, "What are you talking about Skylar?"

My heart fell to that moment, I knew something was up. He never likes calling me by my first name, I was always Sky to him. I must have done something really wrong for him to act like this.

"You're calling me Skylar, Kaz what did I do really?"

He then put his brows together. "You did nothing, why do you think you do something?"

"Well for starters you are calling me by my full name, and I rarely see you around anymore. It's like i'm a ghost to you."

"Well you are seeing me now."

I grunted and hit his arm. "That's not what I meant Kaz! I'm being serious, something is going on and I want to know."

Hie eyes focused on the ground and I just continued to look at him, my eyes were hopeless and I was watching my best friend like a hawk. I noticed that Kaz kept clenching his jaw, like he didn't know what to say.

"You did nothing.. you aren't doing the opposite of it."

I put my brows together as he stared at me with his intense brown eyes. What was he talking about? I didn't understand what he meant by that, but it had to be a reason for it.

"Now what are you talking about Kaz?"

"Look around Skylar! You don't need me, that's why I am distant is because I feel you don't need me anymore. If anything you are better off without me, I wasn't even good to protect you."

Protect me? What did he even mean by that? That he couldn't keep my parents away from me, or that he couldn't stop them. I stepped closer with my brows cross and he just looked at me like I was crazy.

"What do you me.."

"He took them! He had them in jail! I couldn't even do the thing that Oliver did, I don't deserve to be called a friend because a friend would have stopped them right away. I didn't do that."

I understood now, all he wanted to do was bring them to jail earlier. He wanted to be the one that took them because he knew for so long and couldn't do anything about it.

"Kaz, it doesn't matter anymore. They are gone now."

"With who's help Skylar!" He yelled coming closer. "Because I certainly did not do that, I didn't take them to the place they deserved to be."

"And who did you think did that, I forced you not to tell anyone and if I could have I would have done the same with Oliver. I was scared Kaz, I didn't know what to do."

"That's the problem, you never know. That's why I can't tell you anything, because I was scared to Sky. I am useless."

This broke my heart more for my friend, I had no idea why he was feeling like this but there's another story. I know something else was up but I couldn't put my fingers to it.

"Kaz, what's really going on? This isn't making any sense, I know you and this is not why you are mad." He then stared at me, like really stare at me. His brown eyes were boring into mine because he knew I was right.

"You're right." He broke the gaze and looked down. "My parents are getting a divorce."

"W..what?" I felt like I couldn't even talk. I knew his parents had problems but I didn't know it was this. His dad wasn't around much but he did love his son, I knew it when I saw it in his eyes.

His mother was a different story, she wanted to be in his life for so long. She couldn't leave him, Kaz was the only thing she had to make her go on. I knew Kaz, and he loved both of his parents equally.

"Dad left yesterday, he took his stuff and left. I knew it would happen for weeks but I didn't know when it was going to happen, I have no idea where he is at." He's known for weeks? Why didn't he ever tell me about this?

"Kaz, why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

He snorted at me and I put my brows together. "You think I would put my problems when you already had enough in your hands, did you think I was going to do that to you?"

This time I had some sort of anger in me when he told me this, why was he thinking like this?

"Yet I put I had put a handful of problems on you when you found out about the abuse." I gritted through my teeth and Kaz had his shoulders shrug as he looked at me.

"That's different."

"It's really not," I crossed my arms angrily. "Explain to me how it's different."

"Because it's you Sky, I didn't have this terrible childhood where I was abuse to death, I have problems but nothing like your's. We all have secrets that sometimes we can't even share to their best friends."

"So you think I am so messed up that you can't tell me anything?"

Kaz then eyes widen and his eyes filled with some regret or guilt. "No that's not what I mean Sky, it's just sometimes people can't tell secrets to each other."

"But I tell you everything."

This time his eyes narrowed at me. ''Really? The why didn't you tell me about your nightmares? I was the last person to find out about that."

My breath hitched. How did Kaz find out about that? I don't even remember mentioning anything like that to him. Did Oliver tell him? No. He promised that he wasn't going to say anything, he wouldn't betray me like that.

"How did you find out about that?"

He then glared at me. "So it is true, you know when Sarah told me, I thought that she was just lying when she said she heard you have a nightmare but I guess it's true. Why didn't you tell me?"

Great Sarah had to tell him. At least I know who the copter is, I knew that she knew about because Oliver had told me the same day that Sarah found out too.

"I didn't want you to worry about it."

"So you can tell a guy you have known for a couple months but you can't tell your best friend since birth, I didn't know you were like this Skylar." He gritted and I felt my heart to beat fast. This was not going right.

"It's wasn't like I straight up told Oliver, it just sort of happened. I never told Sarah though, she found out on her own." Kaz continued to look at me, his eyes seemed to be filled with hurt now.

"You could still have told me."

I felt my lips quiver a little, as I felt ashamed I couldn't even tell my best friend. He was right, I could have told him about it but I was afraid like I always am.

"I'm sorry Kaz."

His eyes shifted back to the floor, "Do, Do you still get them?"

I shook my head, "Not really, some days I would but others I wouldn't. I just don't dream, it's dark and I can't see anything but sometimes.. sometimes I hear my screams when it's dark."

His head snapped back up and I looked down feeling my breath losing any air, I knew I had to tell someone. I was too scared to tell my therapist because I thought something bad was going on with me.

"What?"

"I don't know," I felt my eyes water. "I just hear things and sometimes I don't. All I know that it's dark inside but I can't see them, I can only hear me and it's scaring me Kaz."

His head hanged low and he looked speechless at me, like he wouldn't find the right words to tell me.

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry Sky."

I didn't care about me at this moment though, it shouldn't be about me. Nothing should be about me, I could tell that Kaz was hurting and I want to find out what he was feeling about everything.

"What's on your mind Kaz?"

"I made them separate, didn't I?" His voice cracked and I felt bad for my best friend. He probably thought he was the reason his parents are getting a divorce but it's wasn't him.

Sometimes families just have problems.

"No you didn't Kaz.."

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped. "I know I wasn't the best child, I didn't make my father proud so that why he left, I'm the reason my mother is crying inside a room begging, pleading for him to come back."

He shook his head lightly. "He won't come back."

"You don't know that Kaz." I tried to assure him but he had all these negatives thoughts in his head, I knew it was going to be hard for him to accept it wasn't his fault. It was the same for me.

"You still don't get it Skylar, I saw him leave, I saw him and he didn't regret it because he was tired of this, of me." His hands were clenched and at this moment I was afraid of him.

I have seen him angry, but not broken.

"You're right I don't get it, but standing here and blaming yourself is not going to help with anything."

Kaz shook his head and looked into is kitchen, his eyes training inside there. It followed my eyes and I realized he was looking at his family photo with his mother, him and his father looking happy.

"Things won't be the same anymore, dinners won't be the same, none of us will be the same anymore, I won't be the same anymore."

"Don't say that Kaz."

He looked at with some sort of anger filling his eyes. "You know this is why I didn't want to tell any of you guys, you guys don't understand."

"You think I don't understand what you're going through, I dealt with this Kaz. The depression, the brokenness, I know the signs." I say and Kaz doesn't look like he was impressed because he knew it was true himself.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Sky, but this is way different. I just... I can't talk about it." His voice cracked and I never felt my heart beat so fast, he was really scaring me.

"Kaz.."

"Please Sky," His eyes bored into mine and I could almost see the pain he has. "I just need to relax, I have these voice in my head right now and I.. I don't know what will happen if I am alone."

"I don't know what I will do to myself but it feel bad." This is all I needed to hear before coming to him and bringing him into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around me hard like he was scared I would leave him.

"I'm not good for anyone." His voice cracked and his started to shake a little. I just held him closer and whispered words that were true to him, I didn't like seeing my best friend like this.

It was the first time I have seen him like this.

He was usually the one who would try to help people, but not once did I ever question him. I didn't think he had a bad side to him too, I didn't think that he thought of all of these thoughts.

"So how are you and Oliver?" 15 minutes had passed and we both decided to sit on the couch, he was in his own thoughts and I let him be like that.

"Kaz stop."

"Please Sky, just answer it, I need something to clear my mind." I knew he was thinking too much but things shouldn't be about me. It should be about him, i'm not the one hurting at this moment.

I sighed but answered his question, "Better. He took, well tried to take me on a date. Turned out he reserved dinner for morning, and he had to flat tires from some nails or glass I forgot."

Kaz then looked shocked at me. "Really? Why would anyone want dinner in the morning though?"

I then laughed as I talked, "That's what he said too."

Kaz shook his head a tiny grin finally forming onto his face, I then smiled myself. I wanted to see this side of Kaz, happy, outgoing and telling jokes. I didn't want to see him depressed but sometimes behind a smile tells a lot.

"In the end he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes."

Kaz nodded his head and looked at me. "And are you happy?"

"Yeah," I nodded too. "I don't think I ever been the happiest, so it's nice to feel this way."

I noticed that Kaz had turned his gaze away from me, his deep thoughts returning back to him. I wanted to know what he was thinking, I wanted to know a lot. This was my best friend and he was too afraid to tell me.

Something bad is really happening to him.

"Good, I think this was the first year I have seen you smile. Be happy Sky." He put on a light smile but I knew he was forced to do it, he wanted to make me happy but it wasn't working.

"I could say the same about you, you need happiness too Kaz."

Kaz looked focused on my words, his lips parted to open and close. He moved his eyes away from me and clenched his fits slowly.

"She told me that she likes me." My mouth then fell open at this second. I knew he was talking about Sarah, he was talking about Sarah!

"She did! and what did you tell her?" I didn't even try to hide my excitement this was finally happening. I knew they were suppose to be together for a long time now, I could tell they both make each other happy.

"I said I couldn't be with her."

My mouth fell open but this time in shocked. "What? Why would you tell her that Kaz! I know you like her and she obviously likes you!"

"Because I knew if I got too close with her then I would have to end it all over again!" He rose his voice and I put my brows together. What was he talking about this time?

He sighed as he clenched his fits, "Her getting close to me, it doesn't work out like how people would think. I knew that we weren't going to last, me being her friend is better than being committed into a relationship."

I tried to talk but he let out more words, "She told me a couple weeks ago about her feelings with me, I tried to be distant from her but I think she got the point because we don't talk as much."

"Do you miss her?"

Kaz then put on a sly grin on his face as he looked at me, his face told me all that he did miss her. He then rubbed his face with his fingers, looking down as he clenched his jaw.

"To be honest with you, yes I do miss her. Very much."

"Then what are you doing talking to me? Go and get her back, be her friend and make sure you won't let go this time."

"I don't think I could face her Sky."

"Why?"

"Because she hates me for what I did." He gritted and I sighed, it could true. Oliver had been telling me lately that Sarah was being upset and angry, I just never thought of it because I thought it was causal for Sarah.

"It still won't hurt you if you go and see her."

"You're right Sky, I'm going to go and see her and get our friendship back." Kaz then stood up and gave me a quick hug with a light kiss on the head. I then watched as he headed upstairs to get changed, then he promised to drop me home.

I started to walk around his house, knowing his father won't be around anymore will be hard for him. I then walked towards the library, I saw his mother sitting there with tears down her face. She was looking at pictures of her and Kaz.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I walked towards her and when she saw me, I just brought her into a hug. Kaz's mother has always treated me right since day one, I considered her as my second mother.

"Thank you." She whispered with a shaky voice and I could feel the tears flow down my shoulder, but I didn't care. She just held me closer and I looked up to the sky hoping one day they won't feel any pain.

*10 mins later*

"Thank's for dropping me home Kaz." He nodded as he parked the car on the side of the road, I then reached over and gave him a tight hug. He responded back and I put in a small smile, just hoping I could get my best friend.

"No problem, now I hope your right about this."

"Whenever am I wrong." I challenged him because it's what he used to do to me whenever I was worried about my parents. Kaz shook his head and gave me a small grin, I reached over giving a small kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

I waved as I saw Kaz leave and I hoped that him and Sarah could be better. As I walked back to my house, I sighed knowing today was hard for me. I told Kaz about nightmares but at least he told me about his problems.

As I opened the front door, a figure appeared in front of me. A wide smile creep though my lips as I stare at my boyfriend and his sign.

 _Will you come back to school with me.. 2moror?_

"Is this some way too be cute or something?" I asked with a sly grin and he shrugged his shoulders, a small smile reaching his face.

"Could be, or maybe I just wanted to see that smile on your face." I smiled again leaning forward and giving Oliver a light kiss on the lips, holding his neck. He responded back and held the sign instead of dropping it.

"So what do you say?" He pulled away and I almost wanted to hit at this moment.

"What do you think idiot? Why do you think I kissed you?" Oliver now realizing it made him hang his mouth open, while I just rose my brows and shook my head.

He then let go of the sign and shrugged lightly, "Well I do think I deserve it from my girlfriend, you know like a tradition that we should do."

"Kiss every time we see each other?" I grinned at him and he nodded his head, a small smile now onto his face.

"Basically," He then moved closer to me and move some hair out of my face. "That way it will show people that you are mine."

I shook my head, and Oliver had decided to run his hands onto my cheeks making me shiver by his touch. Yes we were in still that phase were even if he holds my hand, it's like fire to me.

"You're crazy."

"For you." He then puts his lips against mine in a slow motion, nothing deep but with passion. I move my arms around his neck and he escapes his hands from my face to my waist holding me close.

Okay maybe I was crazy about him too.

 **Yeah Skoliver, Poor Kaz. So lots of mixed emotions in today's chapter, with Kaz's parents getting a divorce and him feeling that he was the cause of it. Now note that I have never really put Kaz's dad in the story only his mother, well just know that he is nothing like Skylar's dad. I just wanted to clear it up, in case you guys thought he was abusing Kaz.**

 **Now next chapter time... Okay this time I did a triple checked to see that it is when Skylar gets to go back so school. Hopefully you guys will be more excited to see it now, sorry about the misunderstanding.**

 **Now onto reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you! Yeah the date wasn't as people hoped for but that's why there is always a twist. Yeah you are right about that I do write a lot but honestly I really do like writing, it distracts me from a lot of stuff. Now with your question we have exactly 3 more chapters left, plus maybe a sequel to this but I don't about that yet.**

 **Ashely15: Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you understood the concept with the date part, yeah it was suppose to be like a true life event so I figured why not make it like that. Yeah sorry that you couldn't see go back to school but I promise it will be next chapter. Thank's for reviewing!**

 **Jaleftwich02: Thanks! Lol glad to here someone could make the same mistakes like Oliver. Yep the preview I saw it and sent you back. Hey at least you get to end soon, I start in September and end in June. You sure are the lucky one.**

 **Guest: Lol thanks! I know it was a very long chapter. Yeah I did feel a little bad too when I had made that part but I wanted to make a real life event so I figured it won't be that bad. Yeah everything did get better at the end, thanks for reading!**

 **Thank you guys for the reviews and I hoped to see you guys next chapter!**

 **-Kristina**


	24. Chapter 24

**Back at it, with a new chapter and also a certain flashback? You will have to read it to understand the meaning of it, and also Skylar is back to school! If you guys waited to long well you don't have to wait anymore.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov

 _It was dark, really dark. I couldn't see anything or hear anything but there were no lights. I turn my head to see the pitch darkness come to my eyes, how was I able to see the dark but not anything else?_

 _My mind was blowing up with things but the problem is that I couldn't do anything._

 _Suddenly a door is knocked hard, and I feel myself curling up in a ball. This time it was different, it felt different. My hands shook and my heard was beat so fast, it felt like I just finished running._

 _Running from someone._

 _The door pulls open and at first i'm seeing a ghost.. just someone that I thought I would never..._

 _''Ahh! Stop! Please! No! No! Stop!'' Cried echoed my room as I watched the stranger hurt me, his hands wouldn't stop grabbing me. He had full power and I sat letting him do this._

 _''Shut up! Shut up! You weak girl, you need punishment!'' The stranger roared and I felt my tears rush down, I looked down at my hand seeing things, seeing scars._

 _Lines that shouldn't be there._

 _I looked down to see a_ _razor in my hand, my head shot up to see the stranger gone. It was like a come and go but it was short and I had no idea who it was. My eyes went to look at my arm again._

 _Self-punishment is what my parents called it._

 _There's a light, this time I see a zone of light. I stood up and walked towards it, my knees were shaking and I felt like I could fall over. I looked past seeing it's was just dark behind me._

 _The light was close, gleaming the bright yellow light. As I step in it, a hard door is closed yet again. My hands is flying everywhere, until I realized I was in a bathroom._

 _My bathroom._

 _The mirror showed me, my hands bruised up, blood dripping down my lips, tears flowing down at me. I rose the razor to my face, looking at the blood at the perfect steal metal._

 _''Stop hurting me! Stop it!'' Screams were everywhere but they weren't coming out of my voice. I looked to my right and left wondering about the voice, the voices in my head._

 _''I hate me, I hate me, they hate me. I could never be loved.'' The voices got harder and rash. The room got bigger and I was standing in the middle of my bedroom, and this time I saw it._

 _I saw me, but it wasn't me._

 _In the corner of the room, it was girl who looked exactly like me that she was me. She was hurting herself with a razor, the razor I was holding. I stepped closer but not once did she look up at me._

 _I kneeled down next to her and looked at her arm, seeing all the line and the cuts. She continued to do it like I wasn't there._

 _''Hey, stop,'' I whispered to her but she didn't even raise her head, she just continued to cut herself. ''Stop! Hey!''_

 _''They don't love you Skylar, Kaz hates you, everyone hates you!'' My mouth hung open as I stared at the girl who was suppose to be me. I noticed that she just kept hurting herself and was losing a lot of blood._

 _This time I tried to pull the razor out if her hand, but it didn't even touch her. It was like I was the ghost, and at this moment I believed I was. She didn't even look at me, it was like I wasn't there._

 _She then reached over and opened the cabinet, a bottle of pills shaking from her hands._

 _''No! No! Stop! Skylar give me the bottle!'' I yelled but once again it was like I wasn't there. I then watched as she opened the bottle and popped the pills in her mouth. My eyes snapped wide and my breath was lost._

 _A sudden laughter came and I looked in front of me, it was the stranger that was hurting me. His voice in a deep laughter as he watched Skylar close her eyes. He then moved his hand to his face, removing the black cloth hidden there._

 _The last thing I saw was my father's face before I woke up._

"Shh. Shh. It's going to be okay Skylar." My eyes flutter open wide, sweat dripping to my forehead and I felt like I couldn't breathe. In front of me is my aunt who is staring at me with the fullest concern at my nightmare.

It felt so real.

I never experienced this type before but it just felt to real. I then feel the tears flow down my cheek as I reached forward and brought my aunt to a tight hug. She responds and pulls me closer to her.

"I.. I saw my father, he was.. hurting me and I," The words slipped out of my mouth as I tried to catch my breath, tears flowed down my face fast and hard. It was almost like I had to breath in any air I had.

"Killed myself." The words finally left and my aunt just continued to hold me hard, her hand stroking my hair. I was scared, I was beyond scared.

"It's okay baby, I'm here now. No one is here besides me and you sweetie." She whsipered in my ear and I nodded, trying to get my breath back but I didn't even think that was possible.

"It felt so real."

She pulled away and looked into my red puffy eyes, she then reached and wiped the tears and sweats on my face. I stopped shaking but it was still hard to catch my breath, I needed air.

''Are you going to be okay?"

I shook my head, my eyes traveling to the corner of my room.

She wasn't there hurting herself. I then pulled arm up and looked at it, there were no cuts or scars. I didn't know why but I thought that what happened in my dream is what I did to myself.

"Please stay." Aunt Allison nodded and I made room for her, she then laid next to me holding my hand. She placed a kiss on my forehead as I thought about it again.

"I won't leave baby, I promise." I tried to remain calm at this point, I really was trying my hardest. My breath was finally controlling my limit and I looked at my aunt seeing that her eyes were open but staring up.

''Thanks mom." The words left my mouth and I didn't even bother correcting myself because I was embarrassed. What if she got weird by it? Maybe she didn't like the idea of me thinking of her like a mother figure.

Just maybe.

"You're welcome daughter."

* * *

"Are you still sure about this Sky? I could always turn around and drop you back home." My head turned to my boyfriend as we made into the school's parking lot. He wasn't still sure if I was okay to go to school yet.

You always have to go back one day though.

"No, I'm sure about this. I want to do this and I want to do it with you." Oliver nodded and put his hands on mine, kissing my knuckles making me blush lightly.

"Good because i'm pretty sure I would have been heartbroken if you didn't want to do this." I smiled widely at that, he was trying to be my mood up. He knew today would hard for me so he was trying to help me.

"Well let head inside now." He nodded and opened the door for me as I got out. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulders, tightening the grip on the holders because to say that truth..

I was nervous.

I kept looking everywhere, trying to see the people and their reactions if they see me. Oliver noticed my uneasiness and grabbed one of my hand, gripping it hard making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

When we got into the school immediately I got looks, I saw people whispering, and some looked shocked to even see me.

"Just don't worry about them, you're with me and that's all it matters." I looked up at Oliver who had a serious look on his face, he was right. I shouldn't care about anything people say.

"Thank you." Oliver then walked me to my locker and I watched as more people continued to look at me, their eyes never leaving me.

"Wasn't she the one who got her parents in jail."

"I heard that she paid people to take her parents away, it's sick."

"My neighbor told me that she wanted to live on her own so that's why she did it."

"She pathetic."

"She couldn't be any more stupider but she already is."

The words rang into my ears and I could feel Oliver cluthing my hand hard. His face told it all, he was angry. He was angry because he knew none of this was true, but he couldn't do anything about it.

I then used my hand and brought it to his cheek and he looked down to me, his eyes were angry but I could tell he wanted to clam down.

"It's alright, I won't listen to them as long as you don't either."

He sighs his hand running to his hair. "I just hate they don't know how strong, brave and capable you really are."

"I know," I smile sadly as I grab his hand seeing as more people are watching over us. ''But i'm with you and that's all that matters.''

Oliver smiles lightly and puts both of his hand on my cheek lifting me up. His forehead touches mine and I close my eyes as he puts his lips onto mine. My lips responded fast and I put my hands over his neck, holding him tightly.

I could almost feel his heartbeat slow down all the anger, my lips form a small smile as he continues to kiss me. I wasn't a huge fan of people watching us kiss because the hall ways were dead quiet.

We pulled away slow and I looked behind me, seeing that everyone attentions were on us. I looked away and Oliver had helped me get my stuff for class, at this point people had look away from us and continued with their stuff.

I then smiled as I saw Kaz, he then came over and gave me a light hug. "I'm proud of you Sky, I didn't know if you could do it but you did."

"Thanks Kaz." His eyes then went to Oliver and gave him a bro hug which Oliver returned. I wanted to talk to Kaz in private, I wanted to know how he was feeling and what was happening between him and Sarah now.

"Oliver you think you give me and Skylar some time to talk?" Oliver looked between me and Kaz and gave us a small nod with a small smile.

Me and Kaz then took time to walk around in silence first, I noticed that Kaz eyes would always follow to the floor or out of space. It makes me wonder what he was thinking about these days.

"I like her Sky, more than just a friend." I then felt a smile hit my lips, he likes her. I knew Kaz could like someone like her, they were just alike somehow.

"Did you tell her that?"

Kaz shook his head. "I went to her house, and we talked. At first we both agree to be friends but I notice more things about her. The way she smiles and her eyes lighting up easily, I don't know why but I have this feeling for her but I think it was always there."

"I knew you two would eventually like each other, but I think you should tell her."

Kaz then nods his head at me, ''I know. I think I'm going to ask her to the dance." I then smile at my best friend, it's good to know that he knows his feelings for her. I was happy for both of them.

"Good, just make sure it happens."

Kaz smiles lightly and looks straight up, his eyes focus on something. I decide to follow his eyes and see that he was looking straight at Sarah with her group of friends, and one of them was Brian.

I guess the amount of gaze we focused on it made Brian turn his head to look at us. His mouth turned into a smirk as he stared at me. Then slowly he moved towards me and I could feel Kaz trying to go in front of me.

"Well, well, look who it is?" His words were loud as he came towards us, and I felt my heartbeat fast but I told myself to not be afraid of him anymore. ''The side kick and the mute girl, well devil girl.''

People started to look again and I could see Kaz getting angry at this moment, but I gripped his arm to hold him back if he did a mistake.

"How could you show your face freak? I thought you got the message no one wanted you when you got kicked out to an orphanage." His voice got louder and he had more people around us.

"Leave her alone Brian. Why do you always look for trouble?" Kaz said with bitterness and Brian just laughed at him like it was the funniest thing he has heard. I just looked at him with confused eyes.

"She started it when she came to this school."

"What's your problem?" I say with a calm voice, the first time I was defending myself. "I don't even talk to you and you come out and attack me like I did something horrible to you."

Brian looking shocked at my words had decided to still continue his rant. "So she finally speaks, though after hearing you talk I think I like you better when you didn't talk."

"Cut it out Brian!" Kaz gritted and I looked between them, Brian just kept his gaze on me like he was trying to see through me.

"My problem with you is that you ask for too much, you expected people to feel bad for you because you didn't make a sound, you wanted us to feel sorry for you. To me you're weak and pathetic."

My breath hitched but it didn't stop me from not talking. "So you think you know me, you hear rumors and instantly think all of is true. You don't know, you don't know my story."

"I don't need to know it, we all know what you tried to do with your parents." He gritted and I felt anger pulse my blood, he didn't know any of it. None of them knew anything.

"So you know that I had to take my parents to jail because they abused me since I was 11!," I felt tears flow down my face and saw Brian shocked face with everyone else. ''Yeah you didn't know but you still decide to make rumors about me.''

"What I had do was something that needed to happen, I was in pain for many years but none of you knew that." I looked around and saw many face change, most were guiltiness.

I sniffed and wiped some tears away, ''I don't blame any of you, I always told myself keeping the secret was much better than anyone finding out."

I then grabbed Kaz's hand and looked up at him with a sad smile, ''But I was the happiest when the people in my life found out because I was finally smiling now."

I felt someone grab my other hand and saw Oliver next to me, his eyes shining on everyone. He looked down at me and smiled at me. I felt a hand on my arm and looked beside me to see Sarah next to me with a smile on her face.

"Why should we believe you? You could lying for all we know it." Brian tried to argue again but I knew he was going to give this up. I don't know if this guy will ever believe me but hopefully one day he will.

"Believe it or not, I know my story and that's what matters to me."

 **Okay so how was it? I think it got pretty intense in the beginning but at least it wasn't that bad for Skylar in the school. So basically Skylar still gets nightmares about her parents, well both really not just her dad.**

 **Just to let you guys know this is not the last time you will see or hear Brian, he will also be in the next chapter but I can't tell you if it's bad or good. It's a mystery to you guys now.**

 **But I will tell you is that next chapter is the school annual dance... PROM. Next chapter is basically going to prom and all that fun stuff that happen there.**

 **Now since that's enough info, let's head to reviews:**

 **Guest- Aww thank you so much! I'm glad you liking the story so far! We only got 2 more chapter left so i'm happy that this book is getting a lot of enjoyment out of it!**

 **Ashely15- Yeah a lot of people feel bad for Kaz, I feel bad for him too! He was always the bravest/strongest character here, he always knew what to do but this time is different for him. Thank you! I thought I should put a nice ending since the beginning wasn't so good. I agree with you girl, there should be a lot of men like Oliver!**

 **Jaleftwich- Thank you! yeah it's pretty sad that his parents are getting divorced! Hopefully everything goes fine for him. Also I don't recall any movie called Oklahoma, what is it about?**

 **Guest- I know! I love Kaz too he could be my favorite too honestly, it's funny that everyone is hoping to see something good come out of Kaz and I am too. It's what I love about writing, seeing other comments about it. Yes someone excited about Skylar going back! Well I guess it wasn't that well but she still made it through.**

 **Mightmedfanfics- Thank you so much! I'm really glad you love it lol! Thank you so much for the amazing review! Till next time!**

 **Okay thank you guys all for the amazing reviews and we only 2 more chapter to go before it's the end of Saving The Broken Girl, i'm literally so excited for you guys to read the ending!**

 **Can't spoil anything though...**

 **-Kristina**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys so second longest chapter, also a chapter away before the ending of this book! So this will be all about the dance and some lovely Auntie and niece action.**

 **Just to let you know a lot of surprises in this chapter, can't spill it though you will just have to read to find out about it. I can't for you guys to read and I will stop talking now.**

 **Enjoy!**

Skylar Pov *1 week later*

Okay so today was the day, it was the day of the dance. A couple of days ago Oliver was walking home with me and we were talking about how better I was getting at school. It was true, I was getting better but that's a different story.

Somehow he then mentioned something about a dance, and it was our anal homecoming dance. I was happy to say that at that moment I knew he was going to ask me but I didn't need anything special proposal.

 _''You say that you're an easy girl, I believe that but sometimes even easy girl deserve a little surprise.''_

He told me this before he opened the garage and balloons were everywhere, a line of them were spelling out the the word 'dance'. I just looked at him with a smile, hugged him and maybe even kissed him. All I know that I somehow chocked out the word yes.

Now today was the day that we were going and luckily I had a dress ready for him, a light red color. I had made sure everything was going to be tonight and hopefully nothing like the one we had on our first date.

A knock is at my door and I turned my head to see my aunt, "Hey sweetie, are you ready for tonight?"

I nod and put a smile to my face. "Yep and you're the one who is going to make me look gorgeous tonight."

"Well you are already gorgeous but if want a little magic then I could do it." She says as she went to pin my hair, grabbing the curler and starting on my hair. I shifted my eyes away from her, still not over that she knew about my nightmare.

We haven't talked about it but I could tell my aunt very well and I could tell that she wanted to talk to me about it, even though I was still scared to say it.

I was scared of my dreams.

Sometimes I wish I never dream because of stuff like this, it terrifies me but it could happen.

"So something interesting, some guy came over the last couple hours and asked if you were here. He said he wanted to apologize for something he did."

Brian.

Had he came over to really apologize? Or was he just trying to fool me again. I couldn't tell, sometime he wouldn't look me in the eye and then sometimes he would give me this death look.

He was hard to figure out.

"Probably something stupid, I wouldn't worry about it," The something came to my mind. "Did the guy tell you what he was apologizing for?"

My aunt then shook her head, "No but he did sound very serious about, is there something you want to tell me?"

My mind said no but my heart told me that if I have to trust her then I have to tell her. I looked up at my aunt as she out down the curler and kneel down to me, looking serious.

"You can tell me Sky." I knew at that I moment I could.

"He's name is Brian, he used to harass me and call me names because he thought I was seeing attention if I didn't talk. Recently he tried to do it again but my mouth told him what actually happen to me."

I looked at my aunt and she didn't even seem the slight mad. "I was just tied of everyone thinking the rumors were true, I was tired of all of it. I don't know I guess he has a change of heart if he came all the way to talk to me."

"I'm sorry Aunt Allison, I didn't mean to do it but I had to."

"Do you want to what I think about this?" She said with a low voice almost like it was shaking. I then looked at her eyes and saw some light tears escaping her eyes.

"I think you are the bravest, beautiful, and the strongest girl I have ever met in my life. I am happy that you stick up for yourself, it just makes you even stronger." I then pulled her into a hug, hugging her close.

She was the best family I ever had.

*Couple hours later*

A knock was at my door at 7 p.m., I panicked a little hoping I looked decent. I looked myself in the mirror seeing the curls staying nice and my make-up looking really good, I owe credits to my wonderful aunt though.

My aunt deciding to be a parent wanted to get a camera before I left, yes she was one of those. I grunted as I walked to the door and opened it to see my handsome looking date.

I smiled lightly at him and his eyes instantly went to look at me, never leaving as he looked at me. I took the chance to actually look at him, he was very good looking tonight. He also smelled really good.

"No words can describe how beautiful you look tonight Skylar."

I grinned at him and leaned against the door, "That's corny even for you."

"But it's true." He said stepping towards me as he gives me a light kiss on the lips, not like I minded. We pulled shortly and I took the chance to pretend to wipe any dust off his shoulders.

"Well you look pretty handsome tonight yourself, so I guess we both match greatly." I say holding his jacket and he looked at me with a grin, bringing up his hand and touching my arm.

 _Forget the tingles Skylar, forget it. Don't think about how warm his hand is, or the way he holds you._

Too late.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one thinking that then." He smiled and I smile back, my eyes went to the back and saw my aunt holding the camera with a smile on her face.

"Pictures now." We obeyed and put in some positions, I smiled as Oliver brought his arms around me, then I put my arms around his neck like we were dancing. After 50 pictures we begged Allison if we could leave.

"Okay but I just need one picture, and it's one of you two kissing." Me and Oliver looked at our aunt like she was crazy. So no one else thinks this is weird.

My aunt then sighed, "What? It's not like I haven't seen you guys before, for sake I have seen you guys on the couch making out before."

I don't think my face could get any hotter and I watched as Oliver cleared his throat, so yeah this was something new. My aunt then gave us a look and pointed her fingers together.

I turned to face Oliver and he shrugged his shoulders, he then brought his hands up to my cheeks and gave me a kiss. I kissed back putting my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him.

We pulled away and looked at my aunt who was smirking as she watched us grow red.

"I'm going to go and save the pictures, you two are free to go." She finally says as she walks away into the kitchen, I just looked at Oliver who neck was going red.

It was kinda cute.

"We should go before she comes back for another crazy picture." I nodded agreeing with him and we walked out.

In 10 minutes we were at the school and his hand never left mine in the car ride, but I just gripped it harder. It was my first dance I have never been to this type of events because my parents hated it.

They thought it was plain.

"You know beautiful I think you owe me a dance, or more like the whole night." Oliver says as he opens the door for me and I just giggle at him, he was trying to life my mood.

I smile at him, "Well I guess so, as long as you don't step on my toe."

"You got it." He then put his lips on me again and I don't hesitate holding his neck to pull him closer, I finally felt like I was taller than him in my heels. Oliver then slides his arms around my waist, titling his head to deepen the kiss.

As I moved one of my hand into his hair, we both hear someone clear their throat loudly. We pulled away and looked in front of Oliver to see the one person we never thought we see.

Brian.

He was wearing a full on black tuxedo, and his hairs was parted upwards to take it away from his face. I then noticed his brown eyes gaze into mine, all I could see is regret in them.

Oliver must of thought he came to harass me because he put his hands into mine, "Look Brian I don't know what the hell you want, but for tonight can you just leave us alone."

Brian then rolls his eyes at Oliver, "I didn't come here to do anything, but I do need to talk to your girlfriend in private."

"Like hell you will!"

"It's okay Oliver," Oliver then looks at me like I was crazy, and I just grip my hand. "I'll meet you in the gym, I could handle it. Believe me."

Oliver looks at me then back at Brian, his hand clutching onto mine. I could tell he didn't want to leave me alone with him, but I needed to face him too. I then send Oliver a look that I was going to be okay, and he bought it.

"Okay," He kissed my knuckles before letting go and stepping in front of Brian a hard look on his face. "If she's not back in the gym in 3 minutes then I am going to find you, and trust me this time I won't hold back."

Brian nodded and Oliver looked back at me before walking away and heading into the school. I looked as he left then looked at Brian, who eyes kept on looking into mine.

"I um, came to your home today, your aunt told me that you were sleeping but I told her I needed to talk to you," Brian started out as he rub the the back of his neck, looking very uneasy.

"I know, she told me someone stopped by."

"I want to apologize, look Skylar all those things I said and did it wasn't fair to you. I acted like some jerk and I know it's not me to act like that, I know you will never forgive me for this but I had to say it."

"Why did you do it?" I say with confidence, I wanted to find out his real answer. "Not once have I ever talk to you then one day you explode, what did I really do?"

Brian looked shocked at my question like he didn't know what to think, it makes me wonder that the same jerk was still in him. I always wanted to know why he attacked me the way he did.

"I guess for attention," I put my brows together. "Everyone knew you didn't talk and I saw you as an easy target, I didn't know how bad I did it until I realized all my stupid mistakes."

"So you bullied me just so you can get more attention to the school?"

Brain tilt his head and avoid my eyes for a minute. "I just wanted to be known for, I never really meant to hurt you but once people started to know.. I couldn't let the opportunity slide."

"Popularity isn't everything Brian." It was just a name to me honestly, I would never want to be known for that. Once people leave the school, it won't be based on popularity and then you have nothing.

"I know that now," He then sighs. "I lied you to, I do believe everything you said, I just hope your parents got a hell in a beating before they were sent to jail." I then put on a small smile as I looked at the school.

"Don't worry they were taken care of," I say noticing that Oliver would be searching for me now. "Thank you for this Brian, I don't know about forgiving you yet, but your almost there."

Brian nods and I took the time to walk forward to the school, it was good that he was trying at least. "Skylar wait!" I turned my body to see Brian jogging towards me, as he stopped he put his hands together and looked at me.

"I just wanted you to know all those rude things I told you before," _Ugly, freak show, weak, pathetic. "_ I didn't mean any of it, you're beautiful, you're kind, and you are a strong brave girl."

"Thank you Brian." I say with a smile and he smiles back, the first time I notice his straight white teeth. I then turn around and walk into the school, seeing that Oliver was waiting for me.

"Hey, how did it go?" He says holding my arm gently and I just shake my head giving him a small grin.

"It went fine, everything is okay" We then walked into the gym, hearing the music blast and I turn to Oliver with a smirk. "Now if I do remember, I do owe you a dance."

Oliver grinned and I pulled his hand to the dance floor, feeling the beat with my moves. I couldn't help but smile because this night was getting better and I happy to be here with Oliver.

Kaz Pov

I chickened out, yes I chickened out. I couldn't ask Sarah to the dance, I was afraid that she wouldn't want to go with me. Don't blame me though, she told she wanted to stay friends like me.

Something changed.

I wanted to be closer to her, I know it been like a week since she told me that being friends is better but I wanted more. Somehow she knew me, she knew every time I was angry or sad.

My eyes searched around and then suddenly I see her. She looks gorgeous, even breath taking from where I was standing. Her dark blue dress looked stunning on her and I could almost see her blue eyes pop up.

She then found my gaze.

At first it was hard to tell but we couldn't look away, almost like we were just trying to say something with our eyes. I then noticed a little wave she made a my way, and I did the same having a tiny grin on my face.

I needed to talk to her.

As I started walking towards her, I saw a guy go in front of her and put his arms around her. My heart then fell, she was here with another guy. How could I think she was alone anyway?

She was the most gorgeous girl, how could she not have a date.

"Hey Kaz" My head turned to look and in front of me was Skylar. She did look stunning herself, I had never seen her like this.

"Wow Sky, you look beautiful tonight." She smiles and I grin back, I was hoping she was having a fun time tonight. By the look on her face, she did look like she was having a good time tonight.

"Thank you Kaz, you look dashing yourself," Her eyes then wonder around. "So are you ever going to go and talk to Sarah? or will you be mopping the whole time."

My eyes then decide to look at Sarah who was laughing at the boys joke, his jokes. "She has her own date, I don't want to ruin tonight for her."

"Date?" Sky put her brows together in confusion. "What date? Oliver told me she was going solo with her friends."

I then shake my head and point my arm behind Sky so she could look for herself, I watched as she watched them clearly. She then turned herself back around and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Kaz, that's not her date. No one asked her to the dance, it's probably some guy trying to hit on her." Maybe Skylar was right about that, or maybe she just didn't know.

"Well she looks like she's loving the attention he's giving her." I say gritting my teeth together, I was a coward. Why couldn't I just ask her to the dance? Had I really become this shy around her.

I'm going to say yes.

"But she isn't looking at him the way she looks at you," I then look at Skylar who gives me a sad smile. "I saw the way you two were looking at each other before you stopped walking, but you need to keep going."

She then holds my hands quickly as a song changes into a slow dance song, "Just trust me on this Kaz, the way you two look at each other could never compare to the guys trying to flirt with her."

I then nod at her because she was right, I didn't know if she had a change of heart for me but I hoped she didn't. I watched as Skylar walked away and I looked back at Sarah who was standing there still talking to the guy.

I needed to be with her.

I then started to walk towards her, I was going to tell her everything. She means a lot to me and I wanted to be with her, I was stupid to not realize it sooner. As I made it to them I saw Sarah and the guy turn to me and look at me.

"Excuse me," I say to the guy and walk in front of Sarah who just kept her gaze on me. "I was hoping that I could have a dance with you." I pull my hand out and Sarah looks at my hand then at me, a sly grin on her gorgeous face.

"I thought you never asked." I then smile down at her as she grabs my hand and lead her to the dance floor, I didn't even notice the guy leaving as I took Sarah. As we stepped in, I had decided to put my arms on her waist and I felt her put her arms around my neck.

We swayed in a slow motions, and I couldn't helo but look at her. She was perfect to me, but to me she was always perfect.

"You look gorgeous Sarah," I whisper to her ears and I looked at her biting her bottom lips. "You probably had a lot of people tell you that but I just had to say it."

"Thanks Kaz," She smiles at me and it makes me want to bring out a grin. "You look very cleaned up today." I then let out a chuckle and Sarah does the same, it makes me forget about a lot of things in my mind.

I then feel Sarah put her head on my shoulders and I just held her closer, more than I could ever imagine. I wanted to tell her that I wanted to be with her, but did he still want that too?

"Sarah," I say lowly and I watched as she pulled away from my shoulders and looked at me, her eyes being worried. I just kept looking into them and all I knew is that she was the one.

"I can't stop thinking about you, and all I know is that today I hoped that I get what I want." Sarah searches my eyes and I almost feel my hands sweaty.

"What do you want?"

My jaw clenches and I looked down, there were a lot of things that I wanted. There were a lot that I hoped to get but somehow I did end up with something special to me. My hands find the way to her jaw and my forehead touches her, all I could hear is her breath hitch.

"You."

My lips then attach to hers and I felt her responded quick, her hand touching the side of my neck. The kiss was slow but I moved my lips with her in rhythm because it was the best kiss I ever had.

My hands then sneaked down to her waist wrapping it around her tightly, she then moved her hands onto the back of my neck playing with the tips of my hair. I then pulled away slowly and opened my eyes.

Our breathing was heavily and I smiled lightly at her moving some hair away from her face. ''I thought you said you only wanted to be friends, why did you kiss me then?"

"Because I'm an idiot, I thought that's what I wanted to just be friends but I don't know when i'm around you I know I don't want to be just friends with you." My thumbs start to crease her cheekbones and I felt her put her hand on my hand.

"I don't know if you still feel the way about me the way you used to do, but I like you Sarah and I wanted to tell by any chance." All I notice was Sarah eyes, it kept looking into mine like she didn't believe any word I had told her.

Sarah then adverts her eyes, ''What about meeting new people?" Her voice breaking, "What happen to that you weren't the right guys for me? That I should meet a new guy and one day I will fall in love with him?"

I then curse in my head for actually saying that, I didn't know what i was thinking that day but I knew now that I wanted to be with her. I sigh as I made the biggest mistake in my life.

"Hey, hey," I continue to crease her cheeks and I hear her breath hitch. "It always been you Sarah, I didn't know what I was thinking that day because I thought I was never good enough for you,"

"Kaz, you are perfect for me. Why do you keep doubting yourself on it?"

"It's you Sarah, I wanted to be able to give you everything because you were just that perfect and that special to be near." My mouth felt dry and I felt like I ruined every chance I had with this amazing girl.

Sarah started to smile, her perfect white teeth showing. Then her hands flew to my face and she had put her lips over mine, at first I was shocked but soon responded back kissing her like she mean't everything in the world to me.

I then felt her smile over my lips and I could help but smile back as well, I had finally knew my answer and I wasn't going to leave this time. She pulled away and I grinned giving her a light peck on her lips.

"You're an amazing guy, you know that."

I smile wiping my thumb on her bottom lip, my heart was beating hard but I didn't care as long as I was with her. "You're an amazing girl, you know that." She just laughs and put her arms around me and I did the same to her.

This time I wasn't going to be holding back.

 **Told you guys it would surprises in here, first Brian apologizing (Do I see a character transform!) The having Kaz with his own Pov and confessing his love to Sarah. Karah shippers you are very welcome!**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter (Wooh and Boo) Okay so I will not spill it at all but it's good, it's pretty good I loved the way I ended. I also will have a question for you guys in the end so hold onto that.**

 **Now onto reviews!**

 **Love- Haha yes it was, I guess we really haven't see a nightmare with Skylar so I wanted to make it seem realistic. Yeah a lot of people really loved that scene and in honesty me too. Thank and yes Skylar is finally being brave it's amazing!**

 **Ashely15- Yeah Skylar did defend herself! It was very amazing for her to do that! Ah yes the relationship between her and her aunt is very special now, they have a really good connection with each other. Aww thank you and don't worry last chapter is very good!**

 **Guest- Yeah her aunt and her are freaking cute! Yeah it was pretty sad, and i'm pretty sure this is the only chapter where Skylar had that bad dream about her parents. I hope prom was amazing then in this chapter lol!**

 **Jaleftwich02- Thank you! The dream have a certain sign but not all the way, you will see soon about it. The grades the characters are in is Junior year so they will be seniors soon! Oh wow I have never heard of Oklahoma but it sounds really good and great job for making the role. It's too bad I don't live near Charolette area, sorry! Yes I love the fast and furious movies especially the one that came out recently, it had me in tears by the end!**

 **Okay thank you guys so much and I hope you guys had fun reading this book because there is only one more chapter left! We made it this far which is amazing in my perspective.**

 **Have a great day guys!**

 **-Kristina**


	26. Chapter 26

**So here's the last chapter, thank you guys for all the amazing support. I absolutely love all you guys, so this chapter is something that I really loved writing out of all the chapter it's because... well you will see.**

 **Enjoy!**

Oliver Pov

"I promise to have her back by 8, please Allison you have to trust me on this."

It was now 11 in the morning and I had decided to take Skylar out tonight but it most likely a trip. It was just going to be hard because her aunt was still curious about it, I guess it was time to tell what i'm planning to do.

"Just tell what you two are doing? I'm her aunt, it's my responsibility to know where is she going to be." I sigh, I wasn't really a big fan of telling stuff but I guess she did have a really good point.

So I told her. I told her everything I was planning on doing today with Skylar. She was shocked at first but soon enough she thought it was an okay idea.

"Okay Oliver, I trust you on this. Just be careful out there okay."

I smile at her knowing that I would make sure nothing bad could happen to Skylar, "Don't worry Ms. Wood, I'll make everything goes okay today."

She nods and tells me that I was free to go and get Skylar. I nodded and headed upstairs to Skylar's room, as I stopped by her room I knocked slowly. I was a gentleman and wasn't going to go in there if she didn't want anyone in there.

"Come in." I take it as a go and open her door, her eyes land onto me and I could tell she was shocked to see me.

"Hey babe," I say with a smile as I walk over to her and give her a peck on the lips. She continues to look at me with shock and confusion. "Come on get ready i'm taking you out."

She finally lets her face fall but still eyes me, ''Okay, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." I smirk.

She then sighs, because I knew that she hated surprise. "Oliver you know I hate surprises, why can't you tell me?"

I shrug. ''It's simple because it's a surprise, now get ready fast. This is going to take a while.'' I say fast as I give a light peck and leave her room before she denies it. I then hear her grunt and all I do is smile.

I then decided to sit down on her couch, waiting for her. I started to look around, I still remembered everything her parents had done to her. I was just happy that they were out of her lives and she was finally safe.

Skylar had finally decided to come down after 10 minutes of getting ready, and she did quote 'It was probably the fastest a girl has gotten ready for.' I just grabbed her hand and lead her to my car.

This was going to be a long car ride but I didn't care it was worth going to. I stare at Skylar who was looking everywhere trying to figure out where we were going but she had no idea how far it was.

She was cute when she wanted to find out things.

"I guarantee you won't know the place, so I suggest you sit back and relax sweetheart." Skylar huffs and relax crossing her arms together. I just chuckle at her for a bit as I continue to drive the path I always knew.

"You're impossible Oliver."

I smirked and stopped at a red light. 'I know I am babe." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek and she squirmed into her seat which made me laugh under my breath.

"How about we change the subject?' I look to see Skylar nodding her head. 'So Sarah seems to be happier, Did Kaz really ask her out?'

I don't know but Sarah seemed like her mood is lift and I could see the smile on her face being real, instead of those fakes one she used to do. I had really hoped Kaz had done the right thing and asked her out.

Even if she is basically my sister.

"After the dance he told me that he did when he took her home and asked her. I'm just happy for both of them."

I smile and agree with her. "Me too, its great Kaz had finally asked her. I don't know how much I could take my cousins whining about how Kaz don't call her often enough."

I hear Skylar chuckle at my words, "Now that's funny."

I then decide to change the subject, "Is school going okay with you? Brian isn't bothering anymore right."

I don't know what they talked about the night of the dance but I didn't like it. I still didn't trust him one bit and I hoped that he won't be back to do something bad to Skylar.

"School is school, I was the talk when I came back but not anymore and I want it to stay like that. The situation with Brian is that there's no situation, he hasn't caused any problems and I have done the same with him."

Skylar then smiles lightly shrugging her shoulders to mine, "And if he does, then I could always come to you, i'm happy I would able to come to you."

"And I think i'm happy you came back with me too." I say trying to mock her and she just lightly hits my arm, while I just chuckle at her for being cute.

These days Skylar was barely even the talk anymore, some understood what had happened to her but other didn't. They wanted prove because they couldn't believe any words coming out of Skylar mouth.

Unbelievable right.

"You know I hate it when you make fun of me."

I laughed and grabbed her hand kissing her knuckles. "You know you look cute when I do." I then noticed that she had a small smile and a little blush forming her cheeks.

"Okay but real quick question, how long will this car ride be?"

I look over my shoulder, then back at Skylar. "About 30 minutes or more, I told you this would be a long ride." I could see Skylar's shocked face but I did tell her it was long, but it was worth going too.

"Man, it takes a whole hour to go this place. I hope your aren't lying and really taking me to another state." I chuckle at Skylar knowing that she was overreacting to this. I was just taking her to one little stop.

"No i'm not but if you don't stop worrying I might," I then felt Skylar hit my arm again. "Kidding! Kidding! and when did you get this violent? Two slaps in a day? I must have done something wrong?"

"I promise Ollie Poo, there will be more coming."

"Well see about that Sky." I challenged and we both look at each other, our eyes contest must have been funny because then we both ended up laughing. Once the laughter died down I turned up the radio knowing we would be in the car ride for a while.

It was about 45 minutes that took us that long to the place I needed to go, the car ride was just us talking or listening to music. I look in the corner of my eyes to see Skylar surprised at where I took us.

My old home.

"Oliver, why are we here?" I knew she didn't recognize the house but I needed to today. I also needed her to be on my side, I didn't how to face them without her by me.

"Remember I told I used to live with my grandpa," She nods. "Well I came here to make things right between us, but I need you on my side. Will you do that for me Sky?"

She then smiles and grabs my hand, "Of course now lets go meet this grandpa of your's."

I nod and get out of my car with Skylar coming to my side, I then felt nervousness run through me. I haven't seen my grandpa since he told me that I was just like my father. It made me sad thinking how I used to be.

I didn't want to be that guy anymore.

As I made it to the door, my hand rose and knock but I didn't knock. How would he feel if he saw me? Does he still hate me? Does he still think of me like my father? All these thoughts are ruining my head.

I then felt Skylar hold my hand tight, "You can do this Oliver, I believe you."

She was right, she was always right. I then knocked the door a couple of time making sure he heard the knocks. I took in a deep breath, I just wanted things to be right so I could come and visit more often.

Then the door opens.

He eyes wonder to me and I could feel my breath lose every air. I noticed that he still looked the same before I left. I held onto Skylar's hand tighter because all he did was stare at me.

"Oliver." He whisperes his voice cracking and I could almost see tears in his eyes.

"Granddad." He then moves closer and opens his arms out and I let go of Skylar's hand, gladly taking in his hug. I could feel him shaking under my body and it almost makes me wonder what made him like this.

"I heard about what happen to you son, I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." His voice cracked more and I almost felt bad for leaving him, he seemed to change. It scares me that I think he blamed himself for this.

"I didn't mean any of those cruel words I said and I would take it back any minute, I pray everyday that I hope to see you one day just to tell you that you were the best grandson I ever had."

I just held him harder and he did the same, it was good to be hugged like this. I was sure that I could see that he mean't every word he said and I hoped that everything will be okay now.

"Thank you." We both pulled away and my grandpa was set behind me and that when I realized Skylar was still behind me. I turned around and grabbed her hand looking back at my grandpa.

''Grandpa this is Skylar, she is my girlfriend and I wanted you to meet her."

My grandpa then smiles at both of us, "It's nice to meet you Skylar, I hope this boy hasn't caused to much trouble."

Skylar then laughs and shakes my grandpa hand. "Not at all Mr. Short, if anything he has helped me through a lot." I smile down at Skylar knowing what she was talking about.

My grandpa then laughs lightly, "Oh trust me sweetheart I know."

"Well I am came wanting to make things right between us because that wasn't me who you took care of a couple months ago, i'm not that person anymore granddad and I wanted you to know that."

My granddad then grabbed my other hand looking into my blue eyes, "You were fine who you were Oliver, I made you like that. I didn't treat you right because I still wasn't over her death."

I then gripped his hand, "I know but it still doesn't make it right for me to go out and fight, mom would never want me to do that."

"Your mother was the best woman I have ever known, she had to make sure everything was right, she hated violence but she knew if she had to fight for you she would."

"She loved you so much, you were her only son." He says smiling and I smile back knowing it hurts that she is gone.

I loved her too, I loved her so damn much.

''I know, my heart will always have my mother in it. I know I could never forget the woman who raised me my whole life.'' I felt Skylar move closer to her, her head leaning against my upper arm.

''Oliver there's something I need to tell.." He stops in the middle and I look him straight in the eyes trying to figure it out. "You know what it's not important, do you two want to stay a bit and talk?"

"I would granddad but there something I need to do, and I think we should hit the road before it gets busy again." I told him looking into his eyes and somehow he knew, he knew what I was going to do.

"Okay, it's good what you are doing. Now please don't be a stranger to me, I'm hoping to see my grandson more often with his gorgeous girlfriend." I nod my head and Skylar smiles at him.

"It was really nice to meet you Mr. Short." Skylar says with the smile holding her lips and I just watched as my grandpa gave her a smile as well. I was happy knowing he approves her.

"The same goes to you Skylar."

His eyes then land on me and I took the time to bring him into a hug, which he returned back in a instant. I felt my body not even worrying about nervousness because he wasn't mad anymore.

"Bye granddad, I will see you soon." I say pulling away and he said the same, as I turned around I took Skyar in my hand as we walked back to the car. I felt a smile lift my face because I knew things were alright with my granddad.

As I start to get out of his driveway we gave out one last wave before heading into the road. I then concentrated on the road for a minute because I knew I had to do this.

"So are we going home now?"

I look at Skylar and pleaded anything in my eyes, "We just one more stop to go to." Skylar then adverts her eyes on the road, almost trying to figure out where I am taking her.

"Will you tell me this time?"

I shook my head and laughed while she grunted and fell onto her chair. I then looked at her and the road, I needed her to be on my side for this one. I knew she wasn't going to mind but she just hates surprises.

In about 25 minutes we had finally arrived to our destination, with all the whining, laughing, talking and goofing around we finally made it. I turned off the car and looked at Skylar who was shocked where I took here.

The cemetery.

"O...Oliver," Her voice was hushed as she looked around and I just grabbed her hand, making her look at me.

I gave her a sad smile, "Come on, there is someone I want you to meet who is really important to me." Skylar looked at me, her heading nodding slowly and I then stepped out of the car.

As we walked into the cemetery, I kept looking for that one gravestone. The one that mean't the most important to me.

My mothers.

It didn't a while to find it my mother's gravestone. I had to remember the path I used to take but it wasn't hard, and I had Skylar hold my hand throughout the whole way.

I kneel down and looked down at her gravestone, my thumb had decided to trace over the words of her special name. I wanted to feel her next to me, I wanted to see the smile on her face.

 _Ashely Nicole Short_

I just hope she wasn't disappointed in me, I hoped she never gave up on me. I didn't want her to see me as the same guy I was before, I hoped she saw me as the guy who I was now.

"Hey mom," I took a deep breath. "It's been a while since I was here, I guess I was just to scared for you to face a guy I wasn't. I've been better though, hell even me and Sarah are getting along like brother and sisters."

"I moved to a new school, I have made friends, I made enemy's. It a good school but I wouldn't call it amazing." I tired to joke with a sad smile as I looked down at her gravestone, It was like I forgot Skylar but I didn't.

"Aunt Morgan might not show it but she really misses you, we all miss you, I miss you so much. There's not a day where I don't think about you, I just wish you were still here."

I didn't even realize my voice cracking and my eyes getting watery, I then felt Skylar kneel next to me and kiss my temple. Her head leaning against my temple and I reached for her hand as I stare at her.

"Mom there is someone I want you to meet, someone that is so important to me." I look at Skylar who nods at me, the first time meeting my mother. I knew she probably didn't expect this but I knew I had to do this.

"Mom this is Skylar, my girlfriend."

I then feel Skylar shift a little as she positions herself, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Short, I'm sorry I didn't bring a flower or anything. this was kinda unexpected. I do have to say that you raised an amazing son."

Skylar looked at me and I knew why. She didn't know what else to say, because she wasn't expecting this. I just nodded knowing that I would end this soon.

"I'm sorry I didn't visit you often mom but I will, I promise. Your son will not let you down for anything." I say and try to stand up but Skylar grabbed my hand and brought me down which I got confused by.

"Can I tell her something real quick?" I nod and sit back down to her, Skylar clears her throat and gives my mother a small smile.

"Hi, me again," I smile at Skylar. "I just wanted to say that you must have been the best mother I could meet, I see the way Oliver cherish you and I wish I could feel that love with my parents."

"I haven't had the best childhood, I was always abused until your son came into my life and fixed it. I will always be thankful for him because I couldn't do it, and I believe strongly in my heart it has something to do with you."

Skylar stayed still and I felt my heart beat just a little. I had no idea what Skylar was doing but I was happy she was doing this, it means a lot to me to hear this. It makes me feel better.

"You see my suspicions is that you are a very nice lady with the sweetest heart no women can find, I have heard many stories about you and you sound like you will always treat a person right even if they are bad."

"Please know that your son love you very much, I just wanted to say that. Thank you for letting me meet you Ms. Short." I couldn't stop staring at the girl in front of, she was.. she was so much things that I love about.

Damn i'm so in love with her.

Skylar noticed my stare and looked at me confusingly and I just smiled small at her. My lips turning into a slight grin, I just stood up and pulled my hand out for her to reach it.

She grabs it and I pull her up with me, "You might be the most amazing girl I ever met, you know that right?"

Skylar smiles. _I love her smile._ "You might be the most amazing guy I ever met, you know that right?"

I then pull her into a tight hug and she does nothing but hug me back equally, I knew that this girl was for me. I knew my mother brought this angel to me, she was my angel sent to save me earlier and she did.

I just knew in all my heart, I loved her.

 **The End.**

 **Thank you guys for all the super support! With everything that went on in my life you guys are truly the best! This might be the best story I have written and something that truly mean't something and i'm not talking about the romance, sure that was just a bonus in the plot but the real thing is the abuse. It was my first time writing something that was pretty intense and i'm happy with the results because I knew to try.**

 **Now I do have a question for you guys...**

 **Do you want a sequel to this book?**

 **I have already written a couple chapters to it and basically finished it, it wont be long like this story maximum chapter is 11 or 12. It is totally up to you guys, if you want it I will post it but if you don't then I wouldn't worry about it. Something to think about for a while.**

 **Now let's get these reviews done:**

 **Guest: Yeah im so sorry for posting late! I was in school and didn't really have time to post the new chapter but I was excited that you wanted to read the ending so badly :) It's okay to be eager for chapters some times i'm like that too!**

 **Guest: Aww thank you so much! I loved writing the prom scene too and i'm happy you love Sarah and Kaz together too, they really needed to be together and why not it be perfect at prom.**

 **jaleftwhich02: Thank you! and no this is the ending chapter but like I said I wouldn't mind doing a sequel if you guys wanted it. All you have to do is tell me in this review :) Oh furious 5 and 6 were cool to watch but I loved 7! It has to be my favorite, I did hear about 8 and I can't wait to watch that too!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm happy you loved the prom scene!**

 **Ashely15: Thank you! I love Karah too they kinda grew on me when I started first writing them. Yeah it was a little surprise for everyone, but I hoped everyone did love it. Thank you for being patient with me, updating is so bad for me.**

 **Guest: Thank you so much and I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you for such kind words!**

 **Okay this is it, thank you guys again with everything and keep the sequel idea in your mind. I hope to hear from you guys soon about it and please don't be scared if you want it or not. Everyone has they own opinion and it's good to be open about it.**

 **You guys are the best, thank you for letting me write this.**

 **-Kristina**


End file.
